Lo que pasó donde solíamos vivir
by Saturnine.Evenflow
Summary: Nacer al mismo tiempo que otra persona te obsequia un vínculo especial no se romperá jamás. Entrar en sus vidas antes de tener el don de recordar, lo extiende irremediablemente a ti.
1. TRIUNVIRATO

**¡Hola a todos! Wow. Que raro publicar esta idea tan pronto, pero es muy tarde y mi estómago lo pide xD**

**Es mi primera primera historia de Haikyuu, y planeo que sea corta. Todos, TODOS los comentarios son bien recibidos, sobre todo si tienen buena onda y respeto. **

**Gracias, querida Stacy_Adler por siempre estar ahí cuando alguien tiene que meterme una patada en el hígado. Te adoro mucho, amiga 3**

**¡Nos vemos pronto!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1: TRIUNVIRATO.**

_Dicen que lo gracioso de nacer junto a otra persona, es que nunca más en tu vida vuelves a estar solo. Que dar el primer aliento en compañía de alguien más te une de por vida, más allá del obvio lazo sanguíneo compartido por razones muy evidentes._

_El 5 de octubre de 1995, Akemi Miya dio a luz a sus gemelos idénticos. Osamu nació pocos minutos antes Atsumu, y este se encargaría de refregárselo en cara hasta cumplir ocho décadas cada vez que su hermano se pusiera particularmente pesado._

_Había antecedentes de partos múltiples en su familia paterna, por lo que Akemi y Takao sabían perfectamente que la lotería de gemelos podía ser suya de un momento a otro, y felizmente recibieron a esas dos bolas de sonrisas y luz. Hasta que claro, comenzaron a mostrar sus diferentes caracteres desde los pocos meses de vida._

_Osamu era calmo. Solo lloraba cuando tenía hambre, se quejaba cuando necesitaba un cambio de pañal urgente, y el resto del tiempo se la pasaba durmiendo (luego de haber comido el doble que su hermano). Atsumu era distinto. Era un divo. Una «prima ballerina» versión mejillas regordetas y distintivos ojos caídos. El alma de la fiesta, y el que sacaba de quicio a su gemelo._

_Así, pese a ser dos gotas de agua, sus padres los distinguían sin siquiera acercarse demasiado o ponerles camisetas distintas. Y sabían que así sería de ahora en más._

_Todo en la vida tiene un comienzo. Un inicio. Un capítulo cero. Una historia de origen. Y la amistad de los gemelos Miya con Yoru Asekawa comenzó el invierno de 1996, en algún lugar entre las góndolas de cereales y arroz._

_Mina Asekawa pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo sola con su pequeña Yoru. Shinichi viajaba constantemente por su trabajo como fotógrafo paisajista de montaña, y desde muy temprano tuvo que hacerse a la idea de que debería formar un vínculo muy fuerte con su hija para soportar las largas esperas por él. Su madre ayudaba mucho, pero no quería recargarla de trabajo._

_Yoru no solía llorar demasiado. Los ojos azules, claros como el cielo despejado siempre encontraban algo más en lo que distraerse apenas parecía que las lágrimas comenzaban a salir. «Tienes el nivel de atención de una ardilla», pensaba Mina riendo, depositando un beso en sus cabellos oscuros, antes de dejarla en su cuna. Esa tarde de invierno, Akemi y Mina tuvieron la misma idea para la cena. Quizá por eso el destino guió a las dos mujeres al mismo lugar._

_Atsumu juraba que recordaba ese momento. Osamu le decía que eso era biológicamente imposible y que dejara de mentir. Cuando la pelea terminaba, alguna de las dos madres terminaba de explicar lo que en verdad ocurrió: cómo el carrito doble donde los gemelos iban juntos, vestidos con camisetas de colores idénticos emulando sus rostros, se estacionó justo donde Osamu no podía alcanzar los tamizadores de arroz; cómo Atsumu se revolvía inquieto para estar lejos del brazo de su hermano, cómo las abuelas pasaban por su lado y decían en voz alta lo hermosamente adorables que eran ambos, aunque el de la derecha fuera tan serio… Todo aquello los llevó al momento en que ambos centraron la mirada en la primera cosa que, por única vez, pareció llamarlos a ambos al mismo tiempo._

_Mina llevaba a su pequeña Yoru atada cómodamente en su espalda con una bolsa soporte. Como una especie de morral tierno de enormes ojos azules y mejillas cubiertas de diminutas pecas. Y claro que la joven decía que no había forma de que recordara ese momento. Desde luego que Atsumu la llamaba mentirosa, mala amiga desnaturalizada. Pero no podía asegurar con certeza que su vista se posara en ellos como si fueran lo único en ese pasillo repleto de colores y estímulos sonoros. Como si el mundo se callara y el silencio fuera sus respiraciones a metros de distancia. Como si con su ínfima consciencia pudiera saber qué rayos pasaba._

_Y, aun así, algo pasó. Pero tampoco lo recordaban. Así que nuevamente, Mina o Akemi lo relataban entre risas, sin poder creerlo, aunque hubiesen transcurrido diecisiete años, porque apenas la joven madre comenzó a caminar a pasos lentos y alejar a su hermoso retoño de la vista de ambos niños, fue cuando el fenómeno comenzó: Osamu y Atsumu y Yoru abrieron sus pequeñas bocas, los ojos cargados de lágrimas en sus rojos rostros y lloraron como si no hubiera mañana. Tres gritos tan desgarradores que se fundieron en una única súplica de auxilio._

.

.

—Siempre fuiste un llorón.

—¡Cállate, Samu! ¡Tú también lloraste!

—Yo solo te imité.

—Hasta en eso te falta personalidad, cubo de hielo idiota.

—¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes?

Yoru no podía evitar reír cada vez. Los mismos cruces de insultos, como una rutina en dialecto Kansai, aunque fueran originarios de Hyogo. Como si no supieran que sabía exactamente lo que uno le iba a contestar al otro. Ninguno de los tres tenía forma de saber si esa historia era real. No existían registros de esos sucesos más que los recuerdos atesorados por el relato de sus madres. Como un cuento para niños, aun cuando eran tres adolescentes en segundo año de preparatoria.

Lo cierto era que Osamu, Atsumu y Yoru no contaban recuerdos en donde alguno de ellos no estuviera presente. Como si se hubieran esperado. Como si su historia comenzara a registrarse cognitivamente al mismo instante. Y así se había mantenido por más de una década y media en sus vidas.

—Dejen de discutir, parecen un dueto cómico mal pagado. Mejor pasen las galletas de coco —dijo Yoru con aire sabiondo.

—Vas a terminar _más gorda_ si sigues comiendo así, ¿sabes?

La blanca mano de Yoru recibió el tarro de galletas por parte del mayor de los gemelos. Sus ojos azules se enfocaron en el menor entornados en un creciente odio al que ya se había acostumbrado a sentir. Esas ganas de romperle la cara al muchacho de teñido cabello dorado nunca parecían pasar de moda.

—¿Más gorda? —murmuró casi inaudiblemente—. ¿Qué rayos quisiste decir con «más»?

Osamu pestañeó varias veces con rostro impasible. Volteó a ver a su hermano, próximo a convertirse en una pulpa deforme que mancharía el sofá de su madre. Qué horrible manera de desperdiciar un buen mueble…

Atsumu solía decir cosas sin pensar. Era su especialidad, lo que nació para hacer aparte de jugar al vóley como uno de los mejores en preparatoria, incluso con un nivel superior. Pero _solía_ decir cosas sin pensar. Y aquello _solía_ terminar de una sola forma: masacre.

—Tu pecho está más grande —añadió, creyendo que eso justificaba su afirmación anterior.

—¡Se llama _desarrollarse_, grandísimo idiota! —Por instinto, Yoru se llevó ambas manos al escote delator para esconderlo—. ¡No quiere decir que esté más gorda!

—¿Tus caderas también se desarrollaron o eso sí es culpa de las galletas?

Osamu alcanzó a esconder el tarro de acero antes de que sus galletas favoritas se estrellaran en el suelo, pues la chica de cabello negro se lanzó contra el cuerpo de su hermano, arrojándolo del sillón de dos plazas en una toma de lucha que se repetía cada vez. Yoru era lo más parecido a una pantera con forma humana, y Atsumu tenía la agilidad y fuerza necesaria para esquivarla o detener el ataque. Por alguna razón, no lo hacía. Por algún motivo, todas sus pequeñas rencillas concluían con ellos gritando y riendo, mientras Osamu salvaba siempre lo que no quería que se rompiera, conteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro y esperando que su madre no se enfadara por patear la mesa de café.

—Oigan… —trató de murmurar en tono calmo.

Apenas podía ver el rostro de su hermano, hundido contra los cojines del sofá del living de su casa. La risa clara y cristalina mezclada con los ronquidos sordos que el colocador de Inarizaki parecía escupir gracias a las manos blancas incrustadas en sus costillas. Las delgadas piernas descubiertas por la falda del instituto cabalgando a cada lado de su cintura, sentada sobre su espalda. Los mismos movimientos y tomas que hacían cuando niños, en situaciones tan similares que parecía mentira, y seguían repitiéndose como en el primer día.

Y ese nudo helado en su garganta le hizo difícil tragar la cantidad de saliva adecuada para lubricar su boca y evitar carraspear.

Yoru giró la cabeza hacia él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Los ojos azules brillando a contraluz por la ventana tras ella. El cabello oscuro y sedoso cayendo sobre sus hombros y las pecas de su nariz apenas asomando en la piel blanca como la nieve. Pronto, hizo lo que él conocía muy bien: mostrar los dientes en una mueca de felicidad. Eso era. Cada vez que ocurría, quedaba idiotizado.

Porque esa era su expresión favorita de mirar. Esa sonrisa que aparecía solo para él. Y para Atsumu. Porque siempre habían sido tres. Ellos tres.

—De verdad te vas a arrugar si frunces así el ceño, ¿sabes? —la oyó decir.

Osamu gruñó bajo, aún con la lata de galletas en la mano. Ladeó la cabeza sin dejar de verla ni escuchar los quejidos de su hermano por el agarre nocivo en el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Te toca hacer el té.

—¿Eh?—pestañeó varias veces tratando de entender a qué se refería. Aún sentía a Atsumu moverse bajo sus piernas.

—Lo hice cuando llegamos, necesitamos más.

—Le toca a este zoquete—expresó con el ceño fruncido señalando al susodicho con un dedo. Osamu ladeó la cabeza con expresión molesta.

—¿Vas a confiar nuestra sanidad a ese inútil?

—¡Oí eso!—. Claro que lo había oído, estaba...

—Claro que sí, lo dije a metros tuyo idiota.

—¡Samu estúpido!

—Ya… Iré.

Y Yoru se levantó de un salto, dejando al muchacho de amplia espalda acostado boca abajo en el sofá de tres cuerpos, largo como le permitía ser su metro ochenta y tres.

Atsumu se incorporó en el preciso momento en que Yoru tomaba la jarra esfumada en colores cálidos y se dirigía a la cocina todavía riendo, saludando a la madre de los gemelos y pidiéndole un relleno de bebidas.

Sintió su mirada en el cuello como cuchillas. Supo que eso iba a venir apenas Yoru saltó sobre él y no hizo nada por sacudirla de encima. Y claro que no se arrepentía. Hacía tanto que ese contacto esporádico no ocurría que lo extrañaba más de lo que podía admitir. Aún con las mejillas sonrojadas, el muchacho de teñido cabello rubio se giró hacia Osamu, encontrándolo con la mirada calma y apacible. Calma y apacible las pelotas.

Atsumu conocía a su hermano mejor de lo que podía conocerse a sí mismo. Y esos ojos brillaban en fuego bajo el tinte miel que compartían y los mechones de cabello teñido en plata.

—Tiene razón —comenzó a decir—, te vas a arrugar…

—Creí que habíamos llegado a un trato, Tsumu —le recordó.

Y el muchacho de cabello dorado solo supo sonreír. Bajó la cabeza y levantó ambas manos en disculpa delante de su amplio pecho, mientras los diálogos provenientes del televisor llenaban el espacio vacío entre ellos y el sonido de la risa de Yoru parecía unirlos por un hilo invisible.

.

.

_Ser amigos desde antes de poder hablar aparentemente les brindó la habilidad de seguirse por todo Hyogo sin perderse de vista. Una unión así parecía darles pauta segura de que, luego de terminar el jardín de infantes, asistirían los tres juntos a la escuela primaria. Con sus vestidos y pantaloncillos cortos y esos gorritos que protegían sus pieles del sol. Rayos, sus padres habían empapelado las casas con esas fotografías ridículas. Pero no podían negar que, en todas ellas, estaban juntos. Si no era arrojados uno sobre el otro, estaban jugando en el arenero. Tomados de las manos. Sonriendo a la cámara con una risa carente de muchos dientes de leche._

_La imagen cambió algo con el uniforme de la secundaria Yako. No demasiado como para no reconocerlos, para nada. Aún estaban ahí esos saltos mortales a la espalda de Atsumu. Permanecían las sonrisas blancas llenas de dientes. El sol reflejándose en sus rostros abrazados, siempre inmortalizado en una imagen impresa._

_Sin embargo, el verano de sus trece años fue particular. Fue cuando algo cambió. Cuando, verdaderamente, todo cambió._

_Osamu Miya siempre poseyó una forma particular de lidiar con su hermano cuando se ponía demasiado molesto. Un insulto y una patada a su ingle, y todo se quedaría en silencio por un rato. Yoru Asekawa tenía siempre la misma reacción cuando Atsumu apretaba todos sus botones juntos: saltar sobre él, bordearlo con sus piernas y sentarse sobre su espalda hasta quitarle el aire con una llave alrededor de su cuello. Pues, ese día de sol y calor, fue exactamente lo que hizo. Saltar sobre él, bordearlo con sus piernas y sentarse sobre su espalda hasta quitarle el aire. Pero algo fue distinto. Porque la reacción del muchacho la sorprendió tanto que nunca pudo encontrar una respuesta. Porque Atsumu había detenido su cuerpo de moverse, lejos de estarse riendo. El rostro pálido y sin expresión. El sudor frío en su frente y el imperceptible temblor en su pecho. El corazón latiendo a mil kilómetros por hora en sus costillas. Yoru solo pudo quitarse y preguntar si estaba bien. Nunca tuvo respuesta. Tampoco la obtuvo de Osamu, testigo de todo, como siempre que algo ocurría._

_Yoru hubiese encontrado una respuesta de haber estado presente esa noche, cuando los hermanos Miya entraron a su habitación compartida para terminar el día._

_La mirada fija en los ojos del otro era clara. Esa comunicación sin palabras. Ese hilo rojo que los unió desde que nacieron._

_Atsumu y Osamu peleaban por todo. Desde lo más ínfimo a lo realmente importante. Todo era magnificado y digno de golpes, gritos y blasfemias. Pero cuando pasaban unas horas y varias reprimendas de su madre en medio, siempre tuvieron disponible su consola y sin mediar palabras jugaban varias pasadas de FIFA._

_Esa noche de verano no hubo peleas. Solo silencio sepulcral. Un hecho. Y una promesa._

_Osamu Miya y Atsumu Miya estaban enamorados de Yoru Asekawa._

_Y ninguno de los dos se le declararía. Jamás._

_._

_._

—¡Oigan, par de _tsunderes_! ¿Quieren algo más?

El rostro de la pelinegra asomó con una media sonrisa en las pálidas mejillas. Claramente no había oído absolutamente nada de lo que hablaron. Y esperaban que así continuara siendo.

—No, gracias —fue la respuesta del muchacho de pie junto al sofá. Atsumu curvó sus labios hacia arriba antes de voltear a verla como si nada ocurriera.

—_Nope. _—Yoru pestañeó varias veces, casi oliendo la atmósfera cortada a cuchillo que rodeaba a sus amigos. ¿De verdad creían que no se daba cuenta de esas cosas?

—Hasta para responder son raros…

La joven desapareció tras la puerta de madera estilo japonés. Toda la casa era una mezcla perfecta entre el tradicionalismo local y detalles occidentales de tan buen gusto que se fusionaban como el café caliente a la crema tibia.

Atsumu volvió a girar su cabeza para que su hermano fuera lo único presente en el campo visual de sus ojos. No tenían mucho tiempo para seguir con esa discusión si ella iba a volver.

Sabía perfectamente que era un imbécil narcisista y condescendiente. Siempre tuvo la ligera sospecha de eso, reafirmado por el simple hecho de que todo el mundo lo odiaba a muerte. Tenía diecisiete años y sus únicos amigos eran la chica que amaba y su hermano gemelo. En estricto rigor, a él no debería ni contarlo. Estaba obligado a quererlo por descarte, eran familia. Si necesitaban un órgano, se buscarían mutuamente. Pero siempre tuvo en claro que todos lo odiaban. Compañeros de clases. Compañeros de equipo. Y jamás le importó.

No obstante, bajo esa capa de indiferencia y falta de empatía, el rubio amaba a su hermano. Por tal razón, aquella promesa era posiblemente la única cosa que realmente respetaba de él.

—Claro que lo recuerdo, Samu.

La creencia popular sobre gemelos hace pensar que confían en el otro ciegamente. Que tienen lectura mental entre ellos. Que piensan con un solo sentido. No es que Osamu Miya confiara particularmente en su hermano. Claro que no. Pero era como estar en una duela de voleibol con él: Osamu sabía perfectamente que el balón de algún modo le llegaría si era Atsumu quien lo colocaba.

Y una parte suya, esa que nació y creció con el imbécil narcisista y condescendiente que era su hermano, quería creer que en la vida las cosas serían exactamente igual.


	2. OSAMU MIYA

**CAPÍTULO 2: OSAMU MIYA.**

Visto desde las gradas, Osamu Miya siempre brillaba menos que su hermano. Si, sus saltos eran sorprendentes. Sus bloqueos certeros. Su entendimiento del juego lo ponían en un excelente dúo con Aran Oujiro y seguía sin chistar las indicaciones de Shinsuke Kita.

No sonreía mucho. No se distraía cuando un séquito de niñas con abanicos grabados en su nombre gritaban muy agudo para animarlo. Tampoco decía que no cuando alguna de ellas se acercaba a él después de clases y le obsequiaba una caja de galletas. Era comida. Amaba la comida. Su momento favorito del día en todo el mundo, eran esos segundos justo antes de hincar el diente en los alimentos que iba a consumir. Gloria absoluta de todas las creaciones entendidas por Buda, divino testamento en la majestuosidad de Dios. Para Osamu, primero que nada, venía la comida. Por eso, si una chica cuyo rostro no recordaría nunca y su nombre no había escuchado correctamente le obsequiaba algo de comer, ¿no sería descortés decir que no?

Vivir con Atsumu era un dolor de muelas permanentes. ¿Si quería a su hermano? Claro que si. Todos quieren a su hermano. Eso no quita que tengas que contener tus eternas ganas de meterle la cabeza en una cubeta con agua.

Para el mayor de los gemelos, su hermano era el peor. Nunca escuchaba lo que le decía. Jamás devolvía lo que pedía prestado. Mentía descaradamente y lo más importante de todo: era totalmente consciente de esto y le importaba un rábano. ¿Cómo se sobrevive a una relación así? Siendo como Osamu.

Calmo, pacífico, introspectivo y terriblemente observador. Tanto que lograba invisibilizarse junto a su hermano para dejarlo resaltar y lo molestara menos. Y siempre había sido así, desde niños. Incluso cuando luego de un campamento en primero de secundaria baja quedó muy en claro que sobrepasaba al pesado de su gemelo por mucho.

Aran solía decírselo con frecuencia. «_Si tuvieras algo más de interés en el deporte, lo superarías fácilmente_»_. _Nah. Tenía el interés suficiente. Todo su interés, de hecho. Osamu amaba el volley, lo disfrutaba y divertía. Era competitivo y siempre daba todo de sí, pese a sus días desconectados. La única diferencia entre Atsumu y él en una duela, es que tal vez Atsumu amara el deporte una pequeña, pequeñísima, ínfima y microscópica pizca más que él. Y eso era suficiente como para que él sobresaliera el doble. No le importaba. Él era él.

.

.

Era costumbre para él levantarse pensando en su desayuno. ¿En qué otra cosa iba a pensar? El techo de su habitación estaba cerca de su rostro, porque ocupaba la litera superior en la cama marinera de su cuarto. No se molestaba en llamar a Atsumu para poder tener más tiempo en el baño y no tener que soportarlo cuando su cerebro aún estaba medio dormido.

El aroma del desayuno casero de su madre lo saludaba cada vez, despertando sus sentidos a la realidad. Bajar vestido con su uniforme y descalzo en sus _uwakis_ era una rutina tan obvia para él que no se daba cuenta a veces cuando era domingo.

Y entonces, Atsumu se le unía.

—¡Buen día, mamá!— La voz de su hermano siempre tenía ese tono azucarado que lo hacía oír como el chico más tierno del mundo, hasta que completaba su frase—. ¿Arroz de nuevo? ¡Creí que los miércoles era día de pancakes!

—No sé en qué mundo piensas que ocurre eso —respondió su madre con una ceja levantada.

—¡Lo dije la semana pasada!

—Y yo no accedí a eso. Come o llegarán tarde.

—_Aburrido…_

—_Idiota._

—¡Cállate, Samu!

Y eso era cada mañana. Charlas cortas y muchos insultos desde temprano. Siempre, cada vez sin falta. La rutina de Osamu Miya siempre incluía a su hermano gemelo sacándolo de las casillas, de una forma tan sistemática que cuando Atsumu salía temprano de casa por tener servicio en su salón, parecía casi irreal tener calma en su propia habitación. Desayunar en silencio. Salir de casa sin altercados. Y verla solo para él.

—¡Buen día!— La oyó decir. Una sonrisa amplia en el rostro pálido y las pecas del puente de su nariz formando una nueva constelación por la manera en que su piel se curvaba hacia arriba—. ¿Y Tsumu?

—Tenía servicio— dijo—. Creo.

—¿Creo? ¿No sabes dónde está tu gemelo? ¡Usa tu sentido especial para encontrarlo! ¿Qué pasará si se pierde?

—Tendré paz.

Osamu amaba la comida. Probablemente más de lo que amaba jugar al volley. Por eso, cada una de las cosas hermosas a su alrededor tenían una metáfora comparable a la gastronomía y podía describirlas así. El aroma del pasto mojado era comparable al banquete que su madre preparaba para su cumpleaños. El silencio de ocho segundos antes de un saque inicial era tan satisfactorio como el punto indicado de un huevo duro. Y la risa de Yoru era superior a la mejor última cena que pudiera tener. Y tan dolorosa como su mayor preocupación: no saber qué comer en el último día de su vida.

—Eres el peor ser humano del mundo, ¿lo sabías?

—No puedes decir eso. Tsumu es peor.

—¡Tsumu sabe que es un imbécil y lo acepta con orgullo! Tú te haces pasar por un buen tipo. Eso es peor.

—¿Cómo es eso peor?

—No lo sé. Pero lo es.

No sabía si era peor o no. A veces, eso pensaba por momentos. Se consideraba un tipo sincero. Pero Atsumu tenía algo que él no: la capacidad de pasarse las opiniones ajenas por donde no le daba el sol. Algo que él aseguró que no quería imitar. Y muchas veces lo ponía en duda cuando se daba cuenta de que en ese preciso momento, ante una frase así y risas compartidas con la chica que amaba, él la habría abrazado. Le habría golpeado el hombro con bruta delicadeza. Habría desordenado el cabello de finas hebras negras. Habría hecho_ algo_, para asegurar el vínculo con un estímulo físico. ¿Él?,_ pfff._ Él no podía tomar su mano sin que el corazón se le partiera. Y era tan irrisoriamente femenino que quería patearse cada vez que lo pensaba.

Kita tenía una frase para describirlo perfectamente: cobarde. Shinsuke siempre tuvo esa particularmente ruda forma de hablar. Directa y sin filtros. Como una bofetada en plena cara y tan fría como su lógica. Alguien tan observador como él claramente había puesto un nombre a su comportamiento con ella en el año y medio que llevaban en preparatoria: cobarde.

Y mierda que tenía razón.

.

.

A veces pasaba. Eso de que tu cuerpo no se conecta con tu mente, y cada movimiento que haces está lleno de ademanes innecesarios que ralentizaran tus reflejos.

A veces sucede que no estás al 100% y te sientes una total mierda, porque no solo haces mal tu trabajo, sino que el equipo lo siente también. Eso ocurre mucho más cuando eres rematador. Y más aún cuando tu hermano es el maldito Dios de las colocaciones. Más todavía cuando tus compañeros son asombrosamente hábiles y tu equipo una la casa más poderosa de la prefectura de Hyogo.

—¿Te sientes bien, Osamu?

El muchacho de cabello hacia la derecha levantó la vista calmado. Las últimas gotas de Pocari Sweat cayeron por su garganta, marcando las grietas por la sequedad de un entrenamiento arduo. Ojiro lo miraba desde su lugar, con una botella idéntica en la mano. El rostro cubierto en sudor y los ojos oscuros clavados en él. Quiso sonreír. Era el mejor sujeto que había conocido en su vida. El del nombre más increíble, y el más cercano a un amigo. Siempre se preocupaba por todos abiertamente, como si tuviera que cuidar de un grupo de polluelos desamparados en lugar de sus compañeros de equipo. Una madre de metro ochenta y largos. Y un carácter fuerte. ¿Si se sentía bien…? Pues...

—¿Te duele el estómago o algo?— Suna habló un poco más a su derecha.

El rostro impávido, blanco como la nieve contra el cabello ébano estaba fijo en el suyo. Como el de Kita. Como el de Omimi. Sacudió la cabeza volviendo en sí. Hoy era uno de esos días. No había nada malo en él. Nada le dolía. Solo no estaba en sí. ¿Tenía permitidos esa clase de momentos, no?

-No. No me duele nada.- Les contestó con el rostro serio tratando de sonreír con amabilidad. Hacía mucho que había decidido ser lo más amable posible con sus compañeros. Esa armonía era lo que sacaba al Inarizaki adelante en momentos de crisis. Ojiro pestañeó varias veces antes de tocarle el hombro con fugacidad.

—Estás un poco apagado hoy.

Exacto. Pensó. No era extraño que el moreno lo entendiera.

—Todos tenemos días así. No tienes que preocuparte— Suna era un buen tipo. Parco y poco hablador. Quizá por eso solían entenderse—. Solo intenta que no te pase el sábado, tenemos que mantenernos primeros para llegar al Intercolegial de Primavera.

—-Lo se, Ojiro-san, Suna-san.- La sonrisa en su rostro era sincera—. No pasara nad…

—¿En serio…?

_Mierda._ Mierda.

Mierda.

Ese tono de voz. Nada bueno podía venir de ese tono de voz. Su hermano estaba en esas instancias. ¿Acaso su última golpiza no fue suficiente? Suspiró solamente arqueando una ceja manteniendo su postura de espaldas contra la pared del gimnasio, las piernas recogidas y la botella semivacía entre los larguísimos dedos tensos.

Atsumu era un genio. Uno real. Nacido con un talento nato para el deporte, un físico privilegiado y una visión de juego que lo hacía un armador casi infalible. Y eran cualidades que conocía a la perfección, porque compartía todas y cada una de ellas. Las mismas virtudes que hacían un jugador de élite a su gemelo se replicaban en él, quizá con mayor impedancia.

Los dos sabían que su posición inicial al comienzo de su vida como jugador de voleibol fue armador. Osamu tenía una visión de colocador superior que la de Atsumu. Pero disfrutaba más golpear un esférico que ubicarlo perfectamente para el goce de otro.

Entonces, si sabía todo esto, ¿por qué mierda seguía sacándose de quicio cuando su hermano se comportaba como un infradotado?

—Atsumu, ya basta.

—¿En serio, viejo? Esto aburre—. Aran pasó una mano por entre sus cabellos negros.

—Ya pasamos por esto muchas veces. ¿Por qué sigues teniendo días libres? No estamos en condiciones de hacerlo. Ninguno de nosotros lo hace. ¿Piensas que el mundo te debe algo y por eso te tomas la licencia de estar mal?

Osamu no respondía. Respiró profundamente tratando de ignorar el dolor en la boca de su estómago y las crecientes ganas de enterrarle la cabeza en la tierra. Pero claro que Atsumu no iba a callarse. Ni siquiera por recomendación de sus compañeros.

—Ya basta, Atsumu.

—No digas esas cosas, sabes perfectamen…

—¡Perdimos con Itachiyama en semifinales del Torneo Nacional! ¿Crees que tenemos el privilegio de tener días malos? Si no puedes golpear un pase mío, mejor déjale tu puesto a alguien más.

Osamu sintió los pasos de su hermano alejándose de él. Las voces de Aran, Suna Riseki y Akagi gritándole que no podía hablarle así. Que se disculpara inmediatamente. Percibió su abdomen ardiendo como si tuviera fuego blanco en las entrañas. Y entonces, no sintió más nada.

.

.

—Tsumu se pasó te tema nuevamente, ¿no? _Mierda_, te dió duro.

En la enfermería siempre olía a alcohol y yodo. Las luces blancas parecían casi fluorescentes y por algún motivo, la encargada médica siempre estaba ausente. Quizá su sueldo no fuera suficiente como para permanecer en su puesto de trabajo tiempo completo. Pero no podía quejarse. No esta vez, al menos.

—Deberías ver cómo quedó él.

Osamu respondió cerrando el ojo derecho mientras las frías manos de Yoru se superponían en su piel. Ardía como el mismo demonio, pero contuvo el aliento para que uniera los extremos de las cintas adhesivas y cerrara el corte de su párpado con la experiencia de alguien que había hecho lo mismo por ellos durante años.

Atsumu estaba aún en el gimnasio. Los habían separado y era Kita quien ahora se encargaba de sus heridas. Y lo reprimiría como nunca en su vida. Y eso era tan satisfactorio que le daba pena sentir lo que solía sentir cuando veía su comida favorita en la mesa.

Claro que fue un alboroto. Celulares filmando. Arengas por su gemelo favorito. Estaba seguro de que Suna tenía un negocio de apuestas secretos que usaba para financiar parte de los campamentos del Club. Era tan común en ellos que casi no recordaba cómo fue que saltó al cuello de Atsumu gritándole que tenía todo el derecho a estar mal. Que todos podían tener un día malo y que cerrara su maldito trasero si no quería que se lo arrancara de lugar. Y luego, todo se volvió oscuro hasta que ella estuvo frente a él con los brazos cruzados y esa mirada en los ojos azules. La que los reprendía como diciendo «¿De nuevo? ¿En serio?». Era como su madre increpándolos por ensuciar lo que acababa de limpiar.

—No debería ser algo que festejes, tarado— habló conteniendo la risa—. De todos modos, ¿por qué hacen esto? Para cuando termine el día, van a estar jugando con su _Playstation_ y haciendo como si nada hubiese pasado. ¿Tanto se aburren en el Club que quieren entretenerlos con lucha libre?

—Tuve uno de esos días.

—¿Uno de esos días?

La vió dejar los utensilios del botiquín en su lugar, sentándose en el borde de la cama opuesta a él. La misma postura que tenía siempre que hablaban los tres en la sala de su casa. Las piernas cruzadas y la falda cuidadosamente acomodada para evitar miradas furtivas. ¿Qué rayos hacía ahí de todos modos? ¿No se tenía que volver temprano hoy? ¿Por qué estaba…?

—No me moví como debía. Aparentemente eso no le hizo gracia a Su Majestad. Por eso le partí su mandarina en gajos.

—¿Atsumu siendo Atsumu?— Osamu asintió firmemente. Yoru se encogió de hombros—. También podrías ignorarlo, ¿sabes? El zoquete no va a cambiar. Trata de que no te afecte.

—Generalmente no me afecta.

—Te afecta siempre, Samu…

—Dije_ generalmente_— contuvo la risa. La vio acomodarse en el colchón con el rostro curioso. Tomó aire antes de seguir, tocando su mejilla magullada—. Pero suele afectarme el doble cuando algo de lo que dice tiene razón.

Yoru pestañeó muchas veces antes de contestarle. Como si buscara en su cerebro la forma más delicada para expresarle lo que sentía sin herir susceptibilidades ni pasarse de la raya. No encontró realmente ninguna. Así que solo escupió en su cara como lo hacía con habitualidad.

—Empecemos por la base de que por mucho que ame a tu hermano, ese imbécil no tiene razón jamás.- Si. Ahogarse con su propia saliva por un ataque de risa era algo no muy propio de él. Pero con ella, nunca sabía que podía ocurrir o no. Los ojos miel volvieron a observarla justo cuando siguió hablando, como si esperara a que terminara de atragantarse con el aire convulso entrando por su garganta.- Si estás mal, lo estás. Tienes un día malo, ¿y eso qué? ¿Ivan Zaitsev nunca tuvo un mal día acaso?

—¿Sabes quién es Ivan Zaitsev?

—Solo hablan de voleibol. ¿Pretendes que no haya prestado atención nunca? A lo que voy...—. Y ahí estaba. Esa sonrisa.- Nadie puede decirte cuando estar mal o no. Así que junta tus cosas porque ya debería estar en casa hace hora y media pero por ustedes, grandísimos simios, me van colgar.

«Gracias», pensaba en decirle. «Prometo hablar con tu mamá», quiso decirle. Nada salió. Solo una carcajada y se agachó para tomar su bolso en bandolera y salir ambos de la enfermería.

Claro que Atsumu los esperaba en el portón de salida. El rostro cubierto en bandas adhesivas y el ceño fruncido en disgusto. Claro que Yoru le saltó al cuello, golpeándolo en la coronilla por ser un imbécil. Claro que los tres rieron y esa noche él y su hermano jugaron varias partidas de FIFA 2012.

Pero esa sonrisa era suya.

.

.

Los días siguientes a la «_nueva batalla de los Gemelos Fantásticos_» fueron bastante normales. Osamu ya no tuvo problema alguno de conectar con las colocaciones de Atsumu, y sus peleas eran normales, al igual que sus silencios. Los dos eran bastante infantiles con su humor dirigido a sus compañeros, y aun cuando Aran se lamentara ser el foco principal de sus bromas, era agradable saber que eso traía armonía al grupo. Lo necesitaban antes del Torneo de Primavera.

Partido a partido en el Intercolegial era superado por la casa más poderosa de su prefectura. «Incluso si logras superar a Atsumu Miya, su hermano Osamu estará ahí para tomar la posta. Eso decían todos. Era cómico saberse como si fueran los _idols_ del Equipo de Voleibol del colegio Inarizaki. Porque mientras Kira, Aran y Suna atraían a todo tipo de público que animaba sus partidos incluso con una banda de instrumentos de viento, los gemelos siempre lograban traer un séquito de numerosas chicas con abanicos grabados en sus nombres.

Era tan irrisorio como patético y aterrador. Pero bueno, ¡algunas le regalaban galletas! Las galletas nunca se niegan. Tampoco los chocolates, o dulces de fruta. Ni los _onigiris._ Después de todo, la comida era su principal medio de subsistencia. Y a nadie le hacía daño aceptándolo, ¿no?

Cada partido era una competencia por muchos flancos. Contra su oponente. Contra los bloqueadores. Contra el líbero esperando su saque. Y claro que contra su propio hermano.

Algo que no muchos podían comprender, era la relación real que unía a Osamu y Atsumu. Y es que pasaban casi todo su tiempo juntos. Eran tan dispares como idénticos eran sus cuerpos y que se desafiaban constantemente: desde niños, Atsumu siempre retó a duelo a Osamu por todo. Y Yoru siempre llevaba el marcador. Incluso lo llevaba ahora que en la tribuna los alentaba a ambos con una sonrisa tan amplia como sus dientes reflejaban la luz. Porque desde donde se encontraba, siempre parecía brillar.

Al ganar un partido, siempre saltaba entre ambos en un abrazo compartido. Se quejaba de que la estaban bañando asquerosamente en sudor, pero no los soltaba. Era como si su tacto le quemara de una forma brutal y suave al mismo tiempo. Nunca podía moverse. No lo haría aunque pudiera, de todos modos. Y eso lo sabía.

Oía a su hermano hablarle animadamente, preguntándole si había visto sus colocaciones, y cuál le había parecido la mejor. Cuando le respondía que todas, Atsumu decía que entonces mejoraría en todas ellas. La veía saludar respetuosamente a Aran y felicitarlo por su juego. El saludo reverencial a Kita y Suna. Y luego, la vuelta a casa desde Inarizaki. Las risas y comentarios sarcásticos contra Atsumu por parte de ambos, como focalizando el fuego contra solo un objetivo y desquitandose por cómo se comportaba siempre.

Despedirla en el pórtico de su casa, aguardar hasta que la veían entrar. Y finalmente llegar a su hogar unas calles más adelante. Discutir con Atsumu nuevas estrategias. Jugar unas rondas en su consola. Comer como si fuera la última vez, e irse a dormir. Esa rutina fue la que se repitió durante toda una semana. Y cada día, era vivir de todos modos algo nuevo que guardaría en su memoria para siempre. En la parte de su mente reservada para su vida escolar que terminaría el próximo año. De su vida como deportista. De sus amigos y compañeros. De su hermano. De la chica que se había cansado de intentar dejar de amar. Y ya no lo trataba siquiera. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que ese sentimiento se formó en su pecho que se acostumbró a él y no le era posible pensar en quitarlo, quemara o no.

Yoru nació en agosto. Eso la hacía mayor que ellos por dos meses y eso hacía todo más irrisorio. De la forma en que él lo veía era sencilla: Osamu no supo jamás lo que era vivir en un mundo sin Yoru, porque ella ya estaba aquí esperándolo._ Esperándolos._ Cuando su madre les contó que ella gateó primero y daba vueltas alrededor de ambos, él siempre pensaba que era algo así como la luna gravitándolos. Lo mismo pensaba cuando sonaba su canción favorita y la muy estúpida se le ponía a bailar tratando de que la sigan.

Osamu no supo nunca lo que era no sentir curiosidad por ella, porque siendo la niña más cercana a él, siempre se preguntaba por qué actuaba como una lunática. Jamás supo lo que era no quererla, porque entre su top tres de cosas que más odiaba estaban perder una apuesta con Atsumu, el arroz quemado y verla llorar. Osamu nunca supo lo que era no amarla, porque cuando entendió lo que le ocurría, solo podía verla a ella.

A diferencia de Atsumu y su mundo de ostentación y grandeza, Osamu tenía otra mirada del mundo. Y eso estaba muy bien, porque cada uno armaba su propio rompecabezas de lo que sería su vida. Eso estaba muy bien, hasta que entendió que los dos tenían la misma ficha en vista, y cuando sus manos se rozaron para tomarla, fue que todo estalló. Hubo insultos. Hubo golpes. Y luego, hubo una promesa. Harían lo único que podían hacer. No hacer nada.


	3. ATSUMU MIYA

**CAPÍTULO 3: ATSUMU MIYA.**

¿De dónde salían esas lágrimas? ¿Por qué esa niña estaba llorando? Él había sido lo más caballero posible al decirle que ya no tenía tiempo de estar en una relación. Ni siquiera había sido tan cruel en confirmarle que realmente nunca quiso salir con ella seriamente o que le resultaba aburrida. ¡Claro que no! Ya había aprendido la lección y ahora trataba de no ser tan malo. Pero le resultaba francamente irritante encontrarse con un mar de lágrimas pese a todos sus esfuerzos.

—¡Qué cruel eres, Atsumu-kun!

Fue lo último que escuchó de esa chica cuyo nombre no recordaría al año próximo. El cabello castaño en ondas falsas hechas con rizador flameando al viento y los cristales líquidos cayendo de sus ojos, corriendo el maquillaje que nunca llegó a decirle, no iba realmente con su rostro. Era definitivamente más bonita sin maquillaje. Pero bueno, ¿qué más daba?

«Atsumu-kun lo hizo de nuevo», escuchó en el pasillo. «¡Es tan atractivo! Seguramente ninguna chica esté nunca a su altura». «¡Ahora tengo miedo de entregarle mi chocolate de San Valentín! ¿Qué hago…?».

Y la hora de los rumores llegaba, nuevamente. Cada vez que Atsumu Miya terminaba un noviazgo, parecía que los pasillos se convertían en una enorme casa de los secretos. La preparatoria Inarizaki tenía la facultad de tener increíbles similitudes con esos programas amarillistas que las amas de casa ven por las tardes. Incluso su propia madre. Esos dónde exploran sin piedad la vida de las celebridades y violan sus intimidades para exponerlas en un show de bajeza para el deleite del público. Suspiró con fuerza. Es lo que se ganaba con su popularidad, suponía.

—¿Otra vez, Tsumu?

Había realmente pocas voces que Atsumu Miya podía reconocer aun estando bajo el agua. Las cadencias de sus voces y los tonos en que pronunciaban su propio nombre era tan familiar que podía escucharlos por sobre una multitud, como en ese instante. La voz de su madre. La voz de su gemelo. La voz de la chica de la que estaba enamorado desde que tenía razón de ser.

Los ojos azules sobre el rostro pálido cubierto de pequeñas pecas lo observaban casi con reprobación. Esa mirada tan suya cuando metía la pata hasta los muslos y solo le faltaba decirle «¿En serio?», casi como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

—¿No te cansas de ser un desgraciado? Ya deberías haberte aburrido.

Y ahí estaba Osamu. Alto, exactamente como él (aunque estuviera seguro de que si él se ponía realmente derecho, lo superaba). Los ojos miel espejando su propio color de iris y ese tinte harto en ellos, como siempre que lo miraba. Porque así era Osamu, damas y caballeros. El chico pacífico que por dentro era un psicópata pasivo-agresivo y ante la primera oportunidad le destrozaba la yugular.

Pero sea como sea, había que responderles. Así que giró medio cuerpo hacia ellos, remangándose la camisa del uniforme escolar con esa sonrisa de costado que daba cada vez que quería convencerlos de algo. Cerró los ojos y dejó que su tono azucarado como la miel en sus ojos hiciera el trabajo pesado.

—¿Mhh? No tengo idea de que hablan, chicos. ¿Pasó algo?

Por momentos, Atsumu veía en ellos lo que sabía, el resto del mundo era capaz de observar cuando se paraba junto a Osamu. Como sus expresiones se mimicaban hasta el punto de lo absurdo, más aún cuando dos personas tienen mismo rostro. Era un espectáculo digno de ver.

El rematador y su mejor amiga entornaron sus ojos con rictus cansado, como agotados de lo que sea que estuviera diciendo (y solo había dicho una frase). Los labios fruncidos como si hubieran probado algo desagradable y no pudieran escupirlo por respeto al cocinero por quien claramente tenían afecto. Los hombros caídos en un suspiro agotador, como si vinieran de escalar una montaña altísima y hubieran llegado a casa. Los conocía demasiado bien como para no identificar todas y cada una de esas señales físicas imperceptibles al común ojo humano. Estaban a segundos de golpearlo.

Osamu gruñó bajo su aliento, haciendo que su amplio pecho de desinflara como un globo al que no puedes atar correctamente. Mierda, ¡Siempre se comportaba así! Don Perfecto. El Señor Sobriedad. _Mister Aburrimiento_. Nunca nada de lo que decía por su cuenta lograba hacerlo reír realmente, solo enfadarlo. Los únicos momentos donde su humor conectaba, era cuando utilizaban sus poderes de Gemelos Fantásticos en Aran, y entonces era divertido, porque molestaban a alguien más.

Nunca aceptaría a la luz del día que quería a su gemelo. Pero realmente tampoco soportaba que sin intentarlo, fuera casi más _cool _que él. _Casi_.

—Le cortaste a Najima-san, ¿no es así?— Yoru levantó una ceja oscura, sin dejar de mirarlo. ¿Cómo podía no pestañear por tanto tiempo?—. Tienes un nuevo récord. No llegaste al mes.

—Bueno. Mejor ahora a que se enamorara más, ¿o no?

Atsumu levantó las manos con ambas palmas hacia arriba, en un gesto despreocupado siempre acompañado por su media sonrisa. Pronto se dio cuenta de que su hermano y su amiga no seguían esa complicidad que tanto buscaba. Sus expresiones eran serias, y ni siquiera en enfado. Eran cansadas.

—A veces prefiero pensar que solo eres bobo. Sino, tengo que desterrarte por persona horrible.

—¡Oye!

—Sé que eres un desgraciado, pero al menos date cuenta de tus actos para que no tenga que andar negando ser tu hermano aunque la evidencia me deje al descubierto.

—¡Eso fue cruel!

—Tsumu, tú estás siendo cruel con esta actitud.

—No veo en qué estoy siendo cruel, _Yoru-chan… _—supo que había dado en el clavo cuando sus hombros dieron un pequeño respingo al escuchar el honorífico tierno al final de su nombre. Solo que para ellos significaba todo lo contrario. Porque esa muestra vocal de cariño se traducía en que estaba mirándola desde arriba, y nada la ponía de peor humor que eso—. Ya se los dije. No estoy haciendo nada malo. Es más, corté nuestra relación antes de que pasara más tiempo. Ni siquiera se puede llamar una relación, ¿me equivoco?

—¿De verdad nacimos de la misma persona?

—Tsumu…— comenzó a decirle, levantando una mano con delicadeza y cerrando el camino por el pecho de su hermano. El ceño fruncido y los ojos serios—. Que la no relación signifique nada para ti, no quiere decir que sea igual para la otra persona. Además, ¿que no decías que besar a alguien debía ser especial?

Y esas palabras fueron como muchas agujas en medio de su pecho, subiendo hasta su garganta. Una epifanía en forma de bofetada a todos sus sentidos. Una mano invisible pulsando el botón de los recuerdos en sus memorias, cómo en esas películas donde ves todo en colores sepia y saltos de cámara. Con luces fuertes y somnolientas, forzándote a no querer correr.

.

.

_Pocas eran las veces en las que el profesor Okita se enfermaba. Las malas lenguas decían que había comido ostras crudas en mal estado y ahora su desgracia se traducía en una hora libre para todo el grupo del salón tres de la secundaria Tako. La orden estricta de su profesor adjunto había sido _«_hora de autoestudio_»_. Pero en los oídos de un cardumen de chicos de trece años, las palabras sonaron más como un _«_hagan lo que se les antoje_»_. Y ahí estaban, charlando en un tono de voz moderado para no levantar la atención de otros profesores en los salones aledaños. _

_Apoyado contra uno de los bancos vacíos, relataba animadamente los sucesos del entrenamiento matutino. Como Kitamura había golpeado cada uno de sus colocaciones casi con maestría, y como sentía que estaban preparándose para grandes cosas. El sentir que tenía danzando a todos los rematadores a su ritmo, y que cada uno saltaba cada vez más alto._

_Osamu permanecía en silencio recostando el mentón sobre su mano derecha, como dejándolo hablar y distrayéndose con el ir y venir de sus compañeros ajenos a la charla. Y estaba Yoru. Sentada con las piernas cruzadas en postura india, con el cuerpo inclinado hacia delante y los ojos azules brillando con intensidad, siguiendo cada palabra con una sonrisa sincera, asintiendo con entusiasmo. Esa era la verdadera cuestión con su amiga: lo escuchaba. Era como si nunca se cansara de lo que decía, aún cuando él mismo supiera lo monótono que podía tornarse luego de horas hablando en términos deportivos._

—_Los entrenamientos van a volverse cada vez más tediosos a partir de ahora. Los intercoleciales están muy cerca._

—_Significa que te vas a poner el doble de pesado, ¿no?_

—_¡Eso fue innecesario!_

—_Fue la verdad._

—_¡Samu!_

_Y los golpes hubieran comenzado de inmediato de no ser por una voz lejana. Otra mesa de tertulias cruzando el salón de clase. En tono alto y casi nasal, atorado por risas pequeñas y femeninas. Un grupo de chicas con las manos bajo el mentón y los rostros blancos sonrojados en expectativa._

—_¿Supieron? ¡Akitama-san y Yoko-chan se besaron!_

—_¿¡Eeeeeh!? ¿De verdad? ¡Pero no son novios! ¿O sí?_

—_No que yo sepa. ¡Pero fue en el vestuario de baloncesto! Tiene sentido, los dos juegan._

—_¡Que emoción! ¡Quiero besar a alguien ya!_

_Los comentarios siguieron. Las risitas agudas siguieron. Era como ver un programa de chismes en pleno horario escolar, pero en vivo y con las noticias del salón. _

_El silencio entre ellos se extendió, como si los tres a su manera encontraran fascinante la forma en que los rumores corrían tan rápidamente los pasillos, esperando que al menos fuera verdad. Porque si no lo era, iba a ser un problema para ambos involucrados. Voltearon la cabeza, mirándose entre los tres antes de encogerse de hombros en un gesto que nunca hubiera salido bien si hubiera sido practicado con ansias. Atsumu tomó las riendas de la conversación nuevamente, con una media sonrisa en su rostro atractivo._

—_Parece que las hormonas se despertaron en el salón tres._

—_Es lo normal, ¿no? Somos todos adolescentes_—._ Respondió su hermano repitiendo el gesto al levantar los hombros, dando a entender que no veía lo extraño en todo esto._

—_Tú eres un abuelo con menos arrugas, Samu.- Y tuvo que correrse antes de que la mano enorme de su gemelo impactara en él. Yoru rio con ganas, aplaudiendo como una foca de cabello negro. Atsumu fue lo suficientemente rápido como para notar el rubor en las mejillas de su hermano cuando se quedó viéndola carcajear y luego desviar la vista. Tragó fuerte cuando ese dolor en el pecho se le hizo presente nuevamente, como hacía tanto tiempo. Era algo que cada vez le parecía más y más difícil controlar. _

_Y el día pasó. Los siguientes profesores asistieron a clases y llegando las tres y media de la tarde, pudieron regresar a casa. Sin embargo, como si se tratara de una orquestación mágica traída por los cielos en compensación por alguna buena acción en vidas pasadas, Osamu debía quedarse en sala de profesores para ayudar en sus tareas como encargado semanal. Se ofrecieron a esperarlo, pero el muchacho movió su mano para enviarlos de regreso. Podían sobrevivir un día sin él, pensó._

_El camino de regreso siendo solo dos le daba una sensación extraña a su cuerpo. Como si algo faltara, porque el espacio junto a Yoru que ocupaba su hermano ahora estaba vacío, y por algún motivo él se sentía más alto. Casi se sentía culpable por esa sensación placentera de caminar a su lado siendo solo dos sombras alargadas reflejadas en el suelo y el color anaranjado del cielo convirtiendo su cabello negro en tonalidades rojas._

_Las voces agudas que habían escuchado esa tarde no dejaban de sonar en su cabeza. Tampoco lo que habían hablado. Era como si por un momento, algo hubiese desplazado al voleibol de su mente y en ese puesto ahora hubieran besos y novios y cosas color rosa._

_Atsumu no era un muchacho maduro para su edad. No era un muchacho maduro para ninguna edad. Era la clase de chico que hasta los nueve años estaba convencido de que las niñas estaban repletas de piojos. Que eran como entes extraños que gritaban agudo, lloraban por nada y no sabían nada de vóley. Eran algo que no le interesaba. Por eso Yoru era tan especial para él: casi no era una niña. Yoru nunca lloraba. Lo escuchaba cuando hablaba de su deporte favorito. Le pasaba el balón para que él lo golpee y siempre jugaba con ellos. El día que notó que era realmente una chica, fue el día que Matsuo Kajita se le declaró. Ese día, y observando la escena desde lejos junto a su hermano fue el día que descubrió como el sol se reflejaba en los ojos azules. Como la falda del uniforme dejaba las delgadas piernas al descubierto. Como el cabello le quedaba mejor suelto que en una trenza al costado. Como sus pecas aparecían en verano con mayor intensidad. Y sobre todo, cuanto odiaba realmente cuando otro chico se le acercaba. Mierda que lo odiaba._

—_¿Te sientes bien?_

_Atsumu pestañeó varias veces al escuchar su voz llamándola a Tierra. Miró hacia abajo y la vio mirándolo con extrañeza. Una ceja levantada y el puente de la nariz fruncido. Sonrió como siempre lo hacía antes de responderle._

—_¡Claro! ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

—_Llevamos medio trayecto y no emites sonido. O te sientes mal o estás pensando en algo. Y los dos sabemos lo mucho que amas pensar._

—_Eso fue grosero…_—_ La risa de Yoru rebotó en las paredes de su mente como campanadas de una iglesia en domingo. Fuertes y lejanas al mismo tiempo. Sintió su pecho doler sin tener motivo, y el corazón acelerarse como cuando sus rematadores daban en el blanco. Tragó fuerte antes de seguir_—. _Oye…_

—_¿Mhh?_

—_¿Qué piensas de lo que pasó hoy? Tú sabes. Lo del intercambio de gérmenes por la boca._

—_¿El beso?_

—_Sí, eso_—._ Mierda que era incómodo siquiera decirlo. _

_Yoru pestañeó varias veces, como si le sorprendiera siquiera que él recordara algo tan trivial. Los pasos se ralentizaron y la vio llevar una mano tras su cabeza, rascando con delicadeza como si eso la ayudase a pensar. La forma en la que se encogió de hombros fue similar a la que Osamu usaba cuando algo lo dejaba sin palabras._

—_¿Qué todos pueden usar su lengua en lo que quieran?_

_Atsumu contuvo el aire en su garganta para ahogar la carcajada involuntaria. No era momento de reír. No ahora al menos._

—_¡Hablo en serio! ¿Qué piensas?_

—_¡Eso!_—_ Y se detuvo por un momento entre risas. Sus ojos eran otros cuando completó su frase_—. _Aunque… Bueno. Creo que cuando besas a alguien debería ser especial. Tú sabes, sobre todo si es el primero._

_Atsumu tenía problemas, serios problemas, cuando se trataba de escuchar a otro ser humano. Era como si sus pensamientos volaran lejos y la carcasa que era su cuerpo se quedara pretendiendo prestar atención con un leve asentimiento de cabeza. Por eso era muchas veces que su hermano pensaba que lo ignoraba, y era cierto en parte. Pero por algún motivo, las palabras de Yoru fueron absorbidas como agua sobre piel hirviendo en un día de verano. Asentándose y entrando por cada poro. Hubo algo en los ojos de la pelinegra que pareció gritar. Algo que la hacía ver casi indefensa. Casi triste. Y eso lo desesperó tanto como ver una película donde el perro del protagonista corre peligro. Como si quisiera tocar su hombro y no estuviera a su alcance. Como si todos esos años conociéndola se borraran de sus recuerdos, quedando en la nada. Y lo aterró._

_Atsumu recordó siempre a qué sabían los labios de Yoru. Helados, suaves, tiernos. No usaba ningún tipo de brillo y aun así parecían saber al jugo de frutas que la vio beber en el almuerzo. Mantuvo en sus recuerdos la mano tiesa en su antebrazo cuando reaccionó a su avance y se aferró a la manga de su uniforme. El temblor de sus hombros y los ojos azules abiertos en sorpresa. El beso que para él duró una eternidad en la realidad no debió superar los ocho segundos reglamentarios antes que el referí sonara el silbato para el límite del saque inicial. _

_El frío que sintió en sus labios al retirarse fue demoledor, como una vuelta a la vida que no quería reconocer. Y supo que tenía que abrir la boca cuando notó el temblor en los labios de Yoru, así como el rubor tiñendo sus mejillas. _«_Piensa rápido_»_, se sintió gritarse a sí mismo. Y habló._

—_Bueno. Al menos ahora puedes alardear que tu primer beso fue con tu mejor amigo. Eso es especial, ¿no?_

_Yoru tardó lo que parecieron mil años en dejar de abrir y cerrar la boca como un pez fuera del agua esforzándose por recordar lo que significaba respirar. Por un instante, Atsumu supo lo que era el verdadero terror. Por un interminable instante. Y entonces, la risa._

_La joven rió como siempre que Atsumu decía una broma incoherente, con una familiaridad que le dolió y alivió al mismo tiempo. Tanto que lo contagió sin entender y de pronto los dos carcajeaban como lunáticos en plena calle. _

—_¡Estás loco!_—_ dijo recuperando el aliento y fracasando miserablemente_—._ Pero si. Eres especial._

_Y eso fue hermoso. Y doloroso. Muy doloroso. _

El ceño de Atsumu se frunció en disgusto. Como reacción a una bofetada bien dada pero horriblemente recibida. Y su orgullo habló por él. Como pasaba la mayoría de las veces.

—Como sea. Me voy. Nos vemos en el entrenamiento.

Los pasos firmes lo alejaron sin darles tiempo a reaccionar. Atsumu no vio sus reacciones. No necesitaba verlas. Estaba jodidamente cabreado.

.

.

—Oye…— La voz grave y severa de Shinsuke Kita sonó en sus oídos como un augurio de terror. El Rey de la Lógica Helada generalmente le hablaba para arrojarle algo a su orgullo y bajarlo a Tierra. Pero esta vez no recordaba haber sido un patán en todo el entrenamiento—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Mhh?— Y su sonrisa de costado se activó. Pasó de mano en mano el balón que sostenía y sus ojos miel se suavizaron como si le hablara a una chica bonita—. ¿De qué hablas, Kita-sempai?

—Esa sonrisa es irritante y lo sabes. Y también sabes a qué me refiero. ¿Se pelearon de nuevo?

Shinsuke Kita era el mejor sujeto que conocía. ¡De verdad! Honesto, buen capitán, excelente centro y el tipo con la lengua más directa que hubiera nacido en Hyogo. La lógica helada de Kita era conocida en todo el colegio Inarizaki: primer promedio de todo su salón. Prácticamente un erudito en los rankings de toda la escuela. Sabía que vivía con su abuela, a la que adoraba como una madre y cada vez que iba a verlo jugar, era como si observara un iceberg derretirse en tiempo real. Comentarlo con su gemelo. Y que les griten para que volvieran a concentrarse. Ese tipo que lo había enviado a casa con un resfriado y medicamentos, haciéndolo llorar (aunque no lo admitiera jamás), ahora lo estaba leyendo como un libro abierto. Y dudaba que pudiera mentirle o zafarse del hecho.

—¡N-no! ¡Claro que no! No estamos peleados para nada.

Kita no supo qué fue lo que lo hizo dudar. Si las manos dejando caer el balón o el tartamudeo en su voz. Pero giró medio cuerpo hacia el gemelo más calmo que se encontraba hablando con Suna y su voz retumbó en cada pared.

—¡Osamu! ¿Ustedes se pelearon?

—¿Eh?

—Atsumu está fallando y quiero saber por qué.

—¡N-no estoy fallando para nada! ¡J-jamás fa…!

—No. No nos peleamos. Sólo está siendo un tarado como siempre.

—¡SAAAAMUUUU!

—Pues deja de serlo— Le dijo el capitán. El rostro serio y severo—. Si te sientes mal, te recomiendo que te vayas a casa y descanses. No tiene sentido quedarte con algún dolor. Y si tienes problemas de algún tipo, soluciónalos antes de que te vuelvas aún más bobo.

Atsumu tragó saliva cuando vio la espalda del muchacho que más admiraba en todo el equipo alejarse para recoger un balón y practicar sus saques tan certeros. La postura indicada, los ojos calmos, la respiración sencilla y una fuerza que él podría superar con facilidad, y sin embargo lo aterraba de una forma imposible.

¿Sentirse mal? No. No se sentía físicamente enfermo. Su estómago estaba bien. Había comido liviano y en un horario que le permitía no tener hambre ni tampoco sentirse repleto. Su cabeza no molestaba y sus piernas estaban firmes en el suelo. Entonces, ¿por qué sentía el pecho tan ajustado a sus costillas que le dolía al respirar muy fuerte con la sola mención de un problema?

La realidad de la mente de Atsumu no era tan sencilla como la de su gemelo: era mucho más complejo. Los pensamientos de Atsumu no eran lineales. Lo que quería no era tan claro. Sus sentimientos no eran tan pacíficamente rectos. A la vista y conocimiento popular, Atsumu Miya era un grandísimo imbécil. Enorme, supremo, colosal imbécil.

Se burlaba de sus propios compañeros con la misma saña que lo hacía de un rival. Molestaba a su hermano, bromeaba hasta el hartazgo de Aran y el único que parecía ponerlo en su sitio era el capitán Kita, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

Durante toda su vida, el chico fue tan odiable que era irrisorio que no lo notara. Osamu se lo dijo una vez. Las palabras «Tsumu, todos en el equipo te odian» habían sido contestadas con un simple «¿Y?». Esa era una de las cosas que más aterraban a sus compañeros, especialmente a Ojiro Aran. Que no le importara en lo más mínimo lo que un tercero pensara. Porque Atsumu Miya estaba tan ridículamente alto en sus propios estándares que lo que los mortales pensaran le importaba cero en decimales. Solo quienes consideraba ser dignos de él podían decirle algo, y _tal vez_ los escuchara. Solo aquellos a quienes respetara obtenían algo de él. Y lo que obtenían era mucho, porque lo que tenía de desgraciado, también lo poseía de habilidoso en su labor como colocador. ¡El tipo era una jodida promesa para el voleibol japonés! Y estaban felices de tenerlos a ambos en Inarizaki. Quizá por eso lo toleraban. Quizá por eso, y porque en el fondo no era un completo bufón irritante y mal nacido hijo de perra.

.

.

Atsumu Miya nunca se enfermaba, no seguido al menos. Por eso, cuando Kita notaba que empezaba a estornudar, lo tomaba de las orejas y lo enviaba a casa con una bolsa de bebidas sabor limón, sobres de bicarbonato y gomitas con vitamina C para que se cuidara. Era como si tuviera un hermano mayor cuidándolo. «Siempre hay alguien cuidando de ti», le había dicho una vez. Y supo que era cierto cada vez que su madre se preocupaba por él. Cuando su hermano, eventualmente, le compartía de sus patatas fritas. Cuando Kita y Aran le hablaban para mejorar su juego y comparar puntos de vista. Y esa noche en particular, cuando el timbre de su casa sonó con el toque que le era irreproduciblemente único.

Esa noche de invierno, Atsumu estaba solo. Hacía dos días que no podía ir a clase y se había hartado de ese ridículo barbijo que lo hacía ver como el zoquete del Itachiyama. Cansado de los programas basura de la tele y aburrido de no tener un buen oponente en su consola sin Osamu, aún en el entrenamiento vespertino. Quizá fue por eso que en sus pantalones de pijama grises y camiseta vieja que usaba para dormir bajó las escaleras hasta la biblioteca de su madre en busca de algo que lo ayudara a dormirse.

Pestañeó varias veces al notar un libro corto en tapa blanda color celeste. El motivo de nubes blancas y negras resaltando el título lograron que levantara una ceja, curioso. «Bajo la misma Estrella», de John Green. ¿Eh? ¿Esa película lacrimógena que claramente nunca había visto porque era demasiado muchacho para hacerlo? ¿La que tuvo a su madre llorando dos días? ¿Eso tenía un libro? _Pfff._ ¿¡Que mierda!? Su mamá realmente disfrutaba sufrir en silencio, leyendo la obra de una película que la destrozó. ¿En qué cabeza podía caber?

Bueno. En la suya aparentemente sí. Porque luego de dejar el libro en la estantería resoplando y yendo a buscar una taza de té caliente, volvió por donde vino y tomó el libro para sentarse en el sofá de tres cuerpos bajo la luz de la lámpara favorita de su papá. Solo unas páginas para reírse de lo malo que era, pensó.

—¡MALDITOS NINJAS CORTADORES DE CEBOLLA!

Gritó Atsumu Miya veinticinco capítulos después. ¿Cuándo había terminado el estúpido libro del demonio sin darse cuenta? ¿¡Y por qué rayos estaba llorando!? Era demasiado. Una parte de su cerebro quería arrojar el libro por la ventana aunque los vidrios estuvieran cerrados. Patear los muebles y prohibirle a su madre volver a comprar esa clase de literatura basura. La otra parte, recordaba cada una de las frases devastadoras. Las que se le habían hecho tan dolorosamente hermosas que había tenido que releer una y otra vez mientras una tercera parte de su cerebro le gritaba «ESTÚPIDO, DEJA DE LEER ESTA BASURA PARA NIÑAS», y una cuarta se preguntaba por qué siquiera había nacido.

Una relación hermosa condenada al desastre porque como te enseña la moraleja, para él, la vida es una mierda y si naciste con una mala estrella enamorarte es condenarte doblemente a la muerte. Estaba seguro de que esa era la moraleja real bajo toda esa basura edulcorada.

«_Estoy enamorado de ti y sé que el amor es sólo un grito al vacío, que es inevitable el olvido, que estamos todos condenados y que llegará el día en que todos nuestros esfuerzos volverán al polvo. Y sé que el sol engullirá la única tierra que vamos a tener, y estoy enamorado de ti._»

_Pfffffff. _¡Qué enorme cantidad de basur…!

Y la puerta sonó. El toque inconfundible que Yoru usaba para avisarle a su «tía Akemi» que había llegado para jugar con ellos. Sonó de nuevo. El mismo toque. Y sólo entonces dejó el libro en la mesa de café calzándose las _uwaki _y abrir la puerta principal. Las lágrimas secas siendo arrancadas de sus mejillas con el antebrazo. Los ojos seguramente rojos, sin él notarlo siquiera. Pero claro que ella iba a hacerlo apenas lo viera, como ocurrió.

Con un buzo enorme, _leggins_ negros y unas botas con peluche dentro, Yoru lo saludó con una sonrisa enorme, levantando una bolsa con fruta y vitaminas en sus manos blancas.

—¡Llegó la caballer…! ¿Por qué estás llorando?

Sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado como una brutal negativa infantil. ¡No! ¡Llorar jamás! ¡Eso no!

—¡No estoy llorando!

—Claro que lo estás.

—¡Claro que no estoy llorando! ¡Tú estás llorando!

—Eso no tiene sentido, estúpido mal agradecido—. Le dijo entre enfadada y divertida, dando un paso dentro del pórtico, quitándose las botas con el pie inverso.

Se sentía tan en casa cada vez que pasaba por el umbral de la puerta de entrada que no tenía otra opción que moverse y dejarla ingresar. Cubrió sus ojos con una mano y corrió disimuladamente a la cocina para meter la cabeza bajo el grifo, maldiciendo por no haberse lavado el rostro antes de abrir la puerta. La voz de Yoru sonó tras su espalda, con el ruido sordo de las verduras contra la mesada.

—En serio, ¿por qué estás llorando? ¿Te sientes mal?

Y ahora sí podía notar la preocupación en su voz. Secando su rostro con una toalla de papel, la miró hacia abajo. Sus ojos azules lo observaban con detenimiento. Juraba que estaba a punto de tomarle la temperatura con una mano, como siempre lo hacía. Hasta que lo hizo. Y sus dedos helados se sentían como el paraíso sobre la piel aún algo tibia.

—Me siento bien, Yoru—. Le dijo casi relajado por el tacto de sus dígitos. Hasta que recordó que era todo un hombrecito fuerte y directo—. ¡Y no estoy llorando!

—¿En serio? ¿No tiene nada que ver el libro en el sofá?—. Y esa sonrisa apareció en el rostro cubierto por finas pecas.

Claro que lo había visto. ¿Por qué iba a pensar lo contrario? ¿Qué lo hacía pensar que iba a no ver el estúpido libro que dejó a mitad de camino a la cocina cuando fue él mismo quien la había guiado hasta ahí?

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

—¡Cállate! Es un estúpido libro sin sentido.

—Y que te hizo llorar.

—¡Me entró algo en el ojo!

—¿Al mismo tiempo en ambos ojos?

—¡Estoy enfermo! ¡Claro que voy a llorar si estoy cansado por la estúpida gripe!

—Entonces vete a sentar al sofá. Te preparé algo para comer.

El silencio que reinó entre ellos no fue programado. Fue simplemente la ausencia de otro sonido. El que provocó a Atsumu verla quitarse el enorme suéter azul con capucha y quedarse en camiseta. Descalza en su cocina, el silencio le extendió mientras la veía abriendo como inconsciente el refrigerador para sacar verduras y llevarlas al fregadero para limpiarlas. El llenar una olla con agua y ponerla a hervir. Mientras se ataba el largo cabello negro en una coleta alta para quitárselo de la cara y descubría que era tan hermosa como cuando lo llevaba suelto.

La oía hablar del día que se había perdido. De que Osamu estaba preocupado por él y que si lo negaba, estaba mintiendo. Que Kita preguntó por su salud. Que Aran extrañaba esa rutina ridícula que los dos hacían para molestarlo imitando a un dúo de comedia típica de la región Kansai. De que si se atrasaba con sus estudios iba a lamentarlo luego o que ciertamente, era más aburrido cuando él no estaba cerca.

Cada palabra resonaba en su cabeza como campanas de una iglesia en domingo. Fuertes y lejanas. Anunciando algo que por lógica ya sabes. Y sus ojos ardían aún por el llanto previo, dejándolo el doble de sensible para lo que tenía en su ser ahora. Porque no había otra explicación racional para querer llorar mientras veía su pequeña espalda en la cocina de su casa, cortando vegetales para una sopa que era exclusivamente para él.

«_Estoy enamorado de ti y sé que el amor es sólo un grito al vacío, que es inevitable el olvido, que estamos todos condenados y que llegará el día en que todos nuestros esfuerzos volverán al polvo. Y sé que el sol engullirá la única tierra que vamos a tener, y estoy enamorado de ti_».

Y las palabras de ese estúpido libro lleno de frases cursis lo golpearon en plena cara.

Y Atsumu sonrió mientras trataba de no llorar. _Malditos ninjas cortadores de cebolla, de nuevo..._


	4. YORU ASEKAWA

**¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo! ¡A quienes votan y a quienes disfrutan sólo leer!**

**Tomioka san: ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Espero que te siga gustando cómo va la historia. **

**Todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos, y espero que a partir de ahora, la historia les continúe gustando ;)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4: YORU ASEKAWA.**

Yoru Asekawa amaba retratar imágenes. Aparentemente, era algo que corría en la sangre, porque con un padre fotógrafo paisajista de alta montaña, a nadie le sorprendió que para su cumpleaños número ocho la pequeña ojiazul pidiera una cámara «igual a la de papi». Shinichi Asekawa recordaba haberse descompuesto de la risa al pensar siquiera en gastar una cantidad obscena de dinero para comprarle una _Nikon Reflex_, pero debía admitirlo. Que su retoño compartiera sus gustos le llenaba el pecho de amor. Por eso, y con un presupuesto más acorde, le obsequió una cámara Kodak y el agregado de veinte rollos con la promesa de que los hiciera durar. Dos días después los rollos estaban totalmente gastados y Yoru suplicaba por más.

Shinichi rio con fuerza mientras revelaba él mismo los rollos que su hija había gastado. Claro que había algunas imágenes totalmente desperdiciadas que le dolían tanto al corazón como al bolsillo. Pero debía reconocer que para una niña de ocho años, algunas de ellas eran asombrosamente buenas. No podía estar seguro de si era porque lo veía contínuamente y por observación imitaba lo que hacía. Si era porque era una característica heredable. O si era por sus modelos más frecuentes.

Las imágenes de su esposa a contraluz en el jardín trasero eran como el testimonio de la pequeña de cuánto adoraba a su mamá. Fuera casualidad o no, era una imagen bellísima. Algunas suyas en momentos en que jamás reparó de su presencia, sintiéndose algo temeroso por las cosas que podría o no presenciar si no tenía cuidado.

Paisajes en la plaza a donde iba frecuentemente, algunas frente al espejo con sonrisa de payaso, y las que se repetían incontablemente: aquellas donde los gemelos eran los protagonistas.

Era difícil distinguirlos con ese cabello negro y sus rostros tan similares, pero tantos años viéndolos los hacían diferenciarlos por pequeñas curiosidades, y sobre todo sus actitudes. ¡Incluso frente a la cámara! Y es que Atsumu era el total protagonista de las tomas. Sus poses de súper héroe, la sonrisa aniquiladora y una presencia que se llevaría el mundo por delante a unos cuantos años desde ese momento. Y estaba Osamu: tímido al lente, y casi indiferente en algunas. Pero con su vista fija en quien claramente sostenía la cámara. Y a veces, esa pequeña sonrisa que no era para la foto. Shinichi ladeó la cabeza suspirando. Probablemente estaba exagerando, ¿verdad?

La realidad es que los rollos fotográficos siguieron llegando. Yoru consiguió pequeños empleos de medio tiempo y hasta lavaba los autos de sus vecinos para poder pagárselos ella misma y continuar aprendiendo. El mundo se pintó de colores cuando para su cumpleaños número trece, su obsequio fue una _Nikon digital_. La sonrisa de oreja a oreja y el salto mortal a la espalda de su padre era un signo claro de lo que esa alegría significaba: No más rollos. No más revelados tediosos. No más papel fotográfico innecesario para las que no habían salido bien. ¡Hola futuro! ¡Hola era digital! ¡Hola, saber cuándo rayos metiste la pata y poder arreglarlo en el momento!

Y claro que sus modelos aumentaron. Ahora podía ir sola al centro de la ciudad, a los parques más alejados y bonitos. A excursiones escolares, a pequeñas colinas en las afueras si sus padres la llevaban luego de mucho rogar. Pero sus modelos favoritos no cambiarían jamás. Sus padres. Sus gatos. Sus mejores amigos y gemelos favoritos en el mundo. Desde los trece a los diecisiete, nada más cambió.

Atsumu seguía siendo el mismo amante de la atención, y siempre que posaba lo hacía con ganas. Incluso en sus partidos, cuando sabía que ella llevaría la cámara, parecía detenerse en el aire para regalarle un mejor ángulo y luego alardear de su imagen inmortalizada. Incluso cuando esas imágenes eran comercializadas luego por su amiga entre las fanáticas de Inarizaki para comprarse un nuevo y mejor lente. «Negocios son negocios», les había dicho a sus amigos cuando la enfrentaron sobre el tema. «Bueno. Pero limpiarás nuestro cuarto por un año». Hecho.

El computador de Yoru estaba repleto de imágenes que aprendió a retocar con programas gráficos especiales. Tenía cajas eternas de piezas impresas. Y siempre terminaban siendo buenas, porque claramente todo con el tiempo se pule. Hasta las pasiones.

Y como en los pergaminos antiguos, en los libros con frases secretas entre líneas, las imágenes guardan algo oculto. Siempre, cuando miras una imagen plasmada, la intención del autor está grabada con mayor o menor sutileza. Una firma sutil, dejada con delicadeza. Como una estela de perfume cuando alguien pasa por tu lado en un espacio abierto, o el sol de la mañana colándose por entre las cortinas, dibujando patrones en las paredes interiores.

En cada imagen de Atsumu, el muchacho estaba integrado al fondo. Uno con el entorno, una foto digna de revistas deportivas. Perfectas para el anuario de una amistad eterna.

Cada imagen de Osamu era una especie de poema firmado con delicadeza. Porque las luces en su rostro, fijo en el lente o distraído hacia una ventana parecían resaltar cada poro de su piel, mostrando lo que había debajo. El verdadero Osamu Miya en cada impresión y archivo digitalizado.

Y es que, verán: Yoru Asekawa se había enamorado de Osamu Miya como cuando sientes que estás quedándote dormido. Lentamente primero, y de repente de golpe.

.

.

_Ingresar los tres juntos a la preparatoria Inarizaki parecía algo totalmente natural para el llamado Triunvirato de Yako. Dos habían nacido juntos, y la tercera si unió a ellos antes de poder recordar nada. Se movían en bloque y quienes ya conocían su modus operandi, sabían que verlos llegar juntos e irse exactamente de igual forma era lo más normal del mundo. _

_Tampoco era realmente una sorpresa para Yoru que varias chicas se acercaran a ella para pedirle consejos sobre cómo acercarse a los gemelos, o simplemente que les entregara algunas confesiones por escrito. Su respuesta siempre era la misma, de todos modos: _«_Solo vayan y háblenles. No tiene sentido acercarse siendo otra persona si lo que quieren es conocerlos_»_. Y por supuesto que no entregaba ninguna nota. ¡No era cartero! Hagan su propio trabajo sucio._

_Siempre supo que los gemelos eran apuestos. No era ciega. Y podía sentir pena por las chicas que intentaban hablarles y fracasaban miserablemente. Pero si había algo que no toleraba, eran las que les daba igual a cual hermano buscar. Eso podría convertirla en una especie de asesina serial de un momento a otro. _

_Ese día en particular, el sol de verano daba muy fuerte en el jardín trasero de la escuela. Los equipos de fútbol y béisbol debían practicar fuera y siempre era un buen espectáculo de ver sentados en el césped con un jugo de naranja frío en sus manos._

_Yoru secó su frente levemente húmeda con el reverso de la mano, recostada contra el amplio tronco del roble más viejo del patio. Los gritos de sus compañeros se escuchaban a lo lejos y se vio obligada a aplaudir de buen grado cuando Shiozaki Inoue hizo un home run de campeonato. _

—_Guau. Eso sí fue increíble. _

_Giró la cabeza de cabellos negros hasta encontrarse con la altísima figura de Osamu, doblando las largas piernas para sentarse a su lado. Hacía unos meses que con Atsumu habían llegado a la conclusión de que si querían conservar su individualidad adquirida, debían teñirse el cabello de colores distintivos para evitar confusiones embarazosas. Es decir, si conseguían novia en preparatoria, ¿no sería un desastre si besan al gemelo equivocado? Sería irrisorio, pero también una batalla campal. Así que hacía varias semanas debió acostumbrarse a los reflejos plata que brillaban al sol, aun cuando la expresión calma en su rostro siempre fuera la misma._

—_¿Te dan ganas de cambiar tu disciplina? _

—_No. Me gusta el voleibol. Y Tsumu se pondría verde._

_La lata helada de jugo había comenzado a sudar en su mano cuando se la pasó con delicadeza, acomodándose juntos bajo la sombra del enorme árbol. Dos sorbos después y un silencio extendido, Yoru respondió con seriedad._

—_¿Quieres decirle solo para ver cómo reacciona?_

—_Desde luego que sí._

_Y las risas volvieron. Nunca era no gracioso hacer rabiar al ahora gemelo rubio. El color dorado de su cabello resaltaba el doble las mejillas rojas del odio, y siempre se lamentaba no tener su cámara ese día. Pero desde luego que sería algo increíble de hacer._

_Algo extraño en Osamu, era que el sonido de su voz era tan relajante como lo eran los silencios a su lado. Esa combinación de sol, olor a césped y el sonido de risas lejanas parecían arrullarla hasta que su delgado cuerpo se tambaleó y cayó delicado contra el hombro masculino._

_Notó el calor de los rayos del sol hacerle cosquillas junto con el viento en la comisura de los labios, como una pluma o un mechón rebelde de cabello no peinado. Y estaba segura de que no pudo reparar el contacto de su rostro contra la camisa liviana de verano que el muchacho llevaba puesta sino hasta que sus ojos se abrieron por una brisa repentina en el borde de la falda._

_Abrió los ojos sin premura, notando la respiración de Osamu subir y bajar su cuerpo. Creyó oír su corazón latir increíblemente rápido, pero le era imposible distinguirlo del suyo en ese instante. Era definitivamente _«_uno de esos momentos_»_. De esos instantes en que solo estaba él y el resto del mundo desaparecía en todo su esplendor. Tan hermoso como fatal para su pecho, porque eran enormes agujas clavadas de a una contra sus costillas. Y estaba muy mal pensar que se sentía bien. Por eso mantuvo esa posición por unos minutos más. ¿A quién podría herir con eso?_

_Bueno, a ella misma. Porque cuando el sueño terminó y riendo pidió disculpas, notaron que era casi hora del entrenamiento del equipo de voleibol. Por eso se levantó de prisa para arrojar las latas al bote más cercano y girando sobre sus talones algo la detuvo. Una fuerza invisible, poderosa y asesina como una cuchillada al medio del estómago, girando media vuelta y haciéndola sangrar._

_Osamu estaba de pie, mirando hacia abajo, extendiendo sus manos y recibiendo una pequeña caja color rosa. El mismo color en las mejillas de la chica con los ojos cerrados que parecía contener su respiración para entregarle el obsequio. _

_Era la misma escena a la que se había obligado acostumbrar durante años. Los gemelos recibían obsequios de fans. Iban a sus juegos con abanicos y sus nombres grabados. Gritaban por ellos como si creyeran que así las escucharían. Y por supuesto, les cocinaban galletas, chocolates y bentos enteros. Y Osamu los aceptaba cada vez. Sonrisa agradecida, _«_eres muy amable_»_, media vuelta y se marchaba. Y era cada segundo un puñal desangrando su corazón. Cada vez, cada instante en que una chica se acercaba a él era la muerte de uno de los átomos que componían su cuerpo y juraba que iba a desintegrarse. Reía para sus adentros, sin realmente poder hacer otra cosa. Ella jamás estaría con Osamu, ¿por qué le molestaba tanto que otra chica se acercara? Porque lo amaba. Como nunca creyó posible que fuera a suceder._

_La chica se alejó con lágrimas en sus ojos. Probablemente le haya dicho que le gustaba y Osamu permaneciera en silencio, como siempre. Sin ser capaz de decir _«_no_»_ por no herirla. Pero con la caja entre sus largos dedos, volteó a verla acercarse. Lágrimas contenidas, sonrisa de costado, tono socarrón. La pantomima perfecta._

—_¿Y eso?_—_ Le preguntó. El corazón doliendo._

—_Galletas_—_ dijo. Abrió la tapa. La extendió hacia ella_—._ ¿Quieres?_

_._

_._

Probando la profundidad de campo en el visor de su cámara, trataba de mantenerse erguida en esa incómoda posición de cuclillas para apurarse y tomar la imagen que quería. Estaba empecinada en que quería agregar a su archivo buenas fotografías del patio trasero de Inarizaki, pero nunca estaba lo suficientemente vacío para hacerlo. Noviembre era un buen mes: el frío hacía menos plausible que los estudiantes quisieran estar al aire libre, refugiados en las cálidas aulas interiores. Y ahí estaba ella, congelándose hasta el último poro del cuerpo por una buena toma con esa luz tan de mierda que la hacía abrir el lente una vez más.

—¿No tienes frío?

La voz de Osamu llegó a sus oídos como una flecha, directa y al punto exacto. Giró la cabeza, notando su altísima figura, vestido con el uniforme del equipo de voleibol. Sonrió cubriendose los ojos levemente por el sol de frente antes de responderle.

—Nada que un buen té esta noche no cure. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No tienes entrenamiento? — señaló con el meñique el bolso en su mano. El muchacho asintió levemente, caminando unos pasos hasta ponerse a su altura. Y aun así la superaba siempre.

—Estoy yendo en este momento. ¿Nos esperas y volvemos juntos?

—Claro. Es aburrido irme sola de todos modos.

—¿Que fotografías?

El muchacho inclinó el rostro con un gesto tan cuidadoso que le recordó a un padre queriendo tomar a su hijo en brazos por primera vez. Puso la cámara en sus manos, sosteniendo el lente para que no pesara demasiado y pasó una a una las fotos del campo verde que hizo suyo en esas imágenes. Osamu parpadeó varias veces, sorprendido.

—¿Las tomaste aquí? ¿Cómo hiciste para esquivar el enrejado horrible y el césped mal cortado?

—La magia de la fotografía, ¿supongo? —y se hundió aún más de hombros al continuar —. Y un gran angular del demonio.

Osamu no era alguien que riera seguido. A diferencia de su hermano, su sonrisa era algo difícil de conseguir. Como un libro valioso en librerías de segunda mano o una especie de Pokémon Legendario. Fuera como fuera, había algo seguro, y es que era hermosa. Incluso porque la sonrisa de Osamu en las fotos que tenía era casi imperceptible. Tanto que le gustaba pensar que le sonreía solo a ella, en el estúpido mundo rosa que era su mente. ¿Pero ahora? Era el sol concentrado en su rostro, el verde del césped y el sonido de su voz que juraba, tenía una imagen brillante y cálida. Por eso sus dedos se movieron rápidos como el viento y sacó tantas fotos como pudo, hasta que el muchacho notó lo que hacía.

—¿Me sacaste una foto? —le preguntó con una ceja levantada, extrañado. Yoru se encogió de hombros en su lugar.

—¿Una? No. ¿Treinta y ocho? Mmh..._seh_.

—¿Para qué tantas?

—Venderlas. Necesito un nuevo lente —. La mirada de reproche hizo que se atragantara con su propio aliento al contener una carcajada. Volvió a hablar tomando tanto valor como le fuera posible —. Tienes unos minutos aún, ¿no? Anda, pon tu mejor expresión de nada y mira con estoicismo un punto fijo.

—¿Q-qué?

—¡Tu sabes! La cara que pones cuando estás por sacar en un juego.

Lo intentó. Entre risas, Yoru podía jurar que _oía _la forma en que Osamu se esforzaba por mantener la compostura y no estallar en más carcajadas.

Nunca supo que tantas fotografías suyas tomó en ese instante. Tampoco las que tomó del Equipo, descubriendo en Aran a un muy buen foco. Incluso Suna se prestó para su lente. Ni siquiera las contó al llegar a casa esa noche, escoltada por sus mejores amigos. Incluso las que se sumaron de Atsumu a la luz de la luna, con su mejor sonrisa y poses de modelo profesional.

Pero ese había sido el mejor momento de su día. Los tres minutos que Osamu fue suyo. Quiso morir bajo el agua de la regadera al escuchar como sonaba esa mierda en sus propios pensamientos. «Suyo», pensaba. ¿Suyo? Osamu no era suyo. Y era tan doloroso que quería vomitar y llorar hasta dormirse.

Bueno. Eso era sencillo. Llorar le era fácil. Solo tenía que ver las fotos que tomaba de él, las que creía, sonreía para ella. Las que una parte suya, le gritaban que era cierto. Y la otra, era la que lograba que el llanto saliera de ella hasta su almohada.

Yoru Asekawa se había enamorado de Osamu Miya como cuando sientes que estás quedándote dormido. Lentamente primero, y de repente de golpe.

.

.

Serían cerca de las diez de la noche cuando la alarma en su teléfono celular indicando un nuevo correo electrónico sonó fuerte en su mesa de noche.

Yoru se levantó de su escritorio y caminó descalza sobre las tablas de madera lustradas del piso en su habitación y leyó en mensaje con los ojos muy abiertos. Se dejó caer sentada en su cama con las manos blancas temblando incontrolablemente.

_**Tenemos el agrado de comunicarle que su porfolio ha sido aceptado para el 6° Concurso Internacional de Fotografía Marumi.**_


	5. CRECIMIENTO

**CAPÍTULO 5: CRECIMIENTO.**

Luego de los Intercolegiales de Invierno, la preparatoria Inarizaki quedó seleccionada como los representantes de la Prefectura de Hyogo en el Torneo de Primavera que se llevaría a cabo en Tokio durante abril.

Los letreros gigantes colgados desde la azotea de la escuela no se hicieron esperar, aunque no podían asegurar que fuera una total sorpresa. Fueron seleccionados repetidas veces durante treinta y un años. Tres consecutivos. Y el segundo año que los gemelos Miya serían estrellas en la cancha.

Riseki, Akagi, Ginjima y Omimi saludaban tímidamente a las chicas que gritaban alegres cuando los veían pasar. Suna y el capitán Kita mantenían su expresión estoica mientras Aran estaba imposibilitado a no sonrojarse.

Fue entonces cuando los gemelos entraron en el ojo del huracán: gritos y exclamaciones que harían sobresaltar al más tranquilo. Todos estaban felices. No había manera de no estarlo.

Sobre todo por el esfuerzo como equipo, aunque Atsumu negara en lo absoluto la dificultad de llegar al primer lugar. A partir de ahora, las cosas se pondrían difíciles, y nunca debían confiarse en años anteriores. Después de todo, ese era el lema del equipo. Eso rezaba la bandera negra como la noche en brillantes letras blancas.

_**«NO NECESITAMOS RECUERDOS**__»_

No necesitaban un pasado, porque siempre mirarían a un futuro. Esa era la forma en la que hacían las cosas. Y así, entraron al entrenamiento matutino. Con la frente en alta y el pecho lleno de promesas que cumplirían sin dudarlo.

Esa mañana de diciembre, el entrenador Kurosu entró al gimnasio con una nota y una sonrisa en su rostro. Una sonrisa verdadera, no la pedante que siempre tenía impresa en las facciones duras y que daban tanto terror como la que podía aparecer en la cara de Kita. El silencio reinó lo suficiente como para que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de los presentes, reuniéndose a su alrededor casi a la hora de terminar la práctica. El sol helado entrando por las ventanas superiores del enorme edificio. Los alientos suspendidos en el pecho al oírlo hablar.

—Atsumu-kun, felicidades —dijo levantando la pequeña nota en su enorme mano—. Fuiste seleccionado para formar parte del campamento juvenil de Japón.

Y el silencio se hizo suspiro.

.

.

—¿¡Campamento Juvenil!? ¡Rayos! ¡Felicidades, Tsumu!

El muchacho de cabello rubio recibió el cuerpo de su amiga al estrellarse contra el suyo con una enorme sonrisa. Se meció sobre sus propios pies llevándola con él como siguiendo una melodía invisible, sin notar que evitaba tocar el pie con los suyos por la diferencia de altura entre ambos.

—¡Gracias, Yoru! ¿Me invitas el almuerzo para celebrar?

—Eres un desgraciado oportunista. ¡Pero bueno!

Había algo en la forma en que Atsumu sonreía cuando pedía algo y se lo concedían: era como se vería un niño con su dulce predilecto. Como si el zoquete dejara de ser un imbécil egocéntrico y regresara a su estadío puro y tierno. El que solo duró unos pocos años de su vida antes de ser corrompido por él mismo.

—Aran-san y Kita-sempai están orgullosos. Ni ellos lograron esto.

—Que no se te suba a la cabeza, _bobo_.

—¡Fue lo mismo que me dijeron!

Mientras caminaban los tres hacia la cafetería, no pudo no girar el cuello para focalizar sus ojos en la igualmente figura de Osamu caminando unos pasos tras ellos. ¿Acaso a él no lo habían llamado? ¡Pero si estaban a la par uno con otro! Era imposible ver a un gemelo sin pen… Oh. No era cierto. Ella sabía perfectamente que el que más habilidad tenía siempre fue Osamu, desde niños. Incluso Aran se lo comentó una vez, sentados en las gradas en un descanso del club cuando se quedó a verlos. Fue como si alguien con un conocimiento superior le confirmara cada una de las cosas que supuso desde que los conocía. Se sentía bien sabiendo que no estaba tan loca después de todo.

Ojiro Aran era el _«payaso serio»_ de los _«payasos bobos»_ que representaban la comedia _Manzai_. Verlos interactuar era algo que siempre terminaba en dolor de estómago por la risa espasmódica que dejaba en ella. El pobre muchacho no tenía paz alguna cuando se trataba de los gemelos y su manía de volverlo loco. Y sin embargo, era una de las personas que más los entendía.

Atsumu era un tipo extraño. Un sujeto que sin conocerlo, puede volverte loco de rabia y provocar un ataque de ira que termine en homicidio yendo a prisión con gusto por el solo placer de destrozarle la cara. Es molesto, irritante, tosco, abusivo y tremendamente narcisista. Aun así, el sujeto tenía un instigador y controlador natural: Osamu.

Ojiro creía que probablemente, la cosa más grande con la que Atsumu fue bendecido era Osamu. Más allá de su físico atlético o sus talentos casi innatos, la existencia de su hermano era un regalo. No importaba que tan lejos estuvieran las habilidades de sus compañeros, ellos definitivamente iban a mantener el ritmo. Se hacían la vida miserable y se enloquecen mutuamente, pero Osamu arrojaba la leña al fuego que Atsumu necesitaba día a día. Solo así competían más intensamente.

Yoru encontró sus ojos azules con Osamu al segundo de hacerlo foco de su mirada. Le sonrió con ternura, calmando esa angustia en su pecho antes de que se formara. Aunque no podía comprender el por qué.

Atsumu seguía hablando cuando la joven volvió a prestarle atención, y la vista del muchacho peligris quedó suspendida en la amplia espalda de su hermano. Tragó fuerte viendo lo alto que lo veía. Lo orgulloso que realmente estaba. Y la charla abierta que tuvo esa misma mañana, con esa sensación extraña que dejó en su corazón.

.

.

—_¡Buen trabajo calificando para el campamento de entrenamiento juvenil, Tsumu!_

_La voz de su hermano sonó bastante fuerte para el tono en el que solía hablar, siempre desganado y monótono. Atsumu frunció el ceño en molestia. ¿De verdad? ¿Así iba a reaccionar? Solamente lo habían convocado a él. No a los dos. A él. ¿No estaba…?_

—_¡No parece que te moleste, Samu!_

_Osamu pestañeó varias veces al mirarlo, los dos de pie en la puerta del gimnasio, disfrutando del sol de la mañana en un breve descanso del entrenamiento. Levantó el mentón como si pensara cuidadosamente su respuesta. Era complicado dársela, después de todo. Y aun así, lo sentía tan claro que podría haberlo dibujado._

—_Estoy molesto, tonto—dijo con tranquilidad. Atsumu levantó una ceja extrañado—. La cosa que más me molesta es el hecho de que no estoy tan molesto. Además, te esforzaste mucho._

—_¡¿Qué demonios?! —gritó sacudiendo la melena rubia de lado a lado. Estaba cabreado—. ¡Más vale que no estés insinuando que no estabas trabajando duro!_

_Más le valía, de verdad. Porque como Osamu le dijera que se estaba conteniendo, le rompería la cara el mil pedazos. Su hermano lo miró con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera ofendido por siquiera considerar eso de él._

—_¡Por favor! —negó con voz firme. Se encogió de hombros antes de continuar, como si estuviera diciendo lo más obvio del mundo—. Simplemente descubrí que el campamento juvenil invita a gente que no solo trabaja duro, sino que también está un poco inestable mentalmente._

—_¡¿Disculpa?!_

_Osamu levantó las manos para pedirle que esperara antes de romperle la cara. Cuando se calmó, pudo continuar._

—_Tu y yo tenemos más o menos el mismo nivel en cuanto a habilidad._

—_¡Ya quisieras! —exclamó con una sonrisa de costado—. Soy mucho mejor que tú._

—_¿Me dejas terminar…? Y sin embargo, si hablamos de amor al voleibol… Esa flama arde más intensamente en ti que en mí, ¿sabes?_

.

.

Cinco días. Ese era el tiempo que Atsumu Miya se iría de Inarizaki y Hyogo para entrenar en Tokio. ¡Claro que no estaba nervioso! Ya había ido otras veces a la capital comercial de Japón, aunque ciertamente jamás solo. Esta vez, estaría quedándose en un complejo deportivo especializado y sabía, se iba a encontrar con todos sus futuros rivales en el torneo de primavera: Kiyoomi Sakusa, Hoshiumi Horai y la nueva promesa de Miyagi, Tobio Kageyama. Sonrió para si mismo mientras cerraba el bolso que había preparado la noche anterior luego del reconteo de ítems para no olvidar nada. Sintió los pasos de su hermano bajando de la litera superior que ocupaba en su habitación.

—¿Repasando todo?— preguntó con la mirada fija en el bolso, mientras Atsumu lo acomodaba en el escritorio tomando su billetera y teléfono celular.

—Sip. Ya me voy —le dijo girando sobre los talones para enfrentar a su espejo en carne y hueso. Las palabras de su hermano aún sonando en su cabeza como campanadas en un sinfín eterno —. ¿Vas a extrañarme?

—Bajo ningún concepto te extrañaría. Jamás.

Atsumu rió con ganas, ladeando la cabeza repetidas veces. Su hermano era la total antítesis de su propia personalidad, y aun así tenía respuestas más crueles que las suyas.

—Eres un ser humano horrible.

—No quiero escuchar eso del tipo con la peor personalidad del mundo.

Hubo un par de golpes bien esquivados y varios lápices impactados en sus frentes. Nada fuera de lo común para una mañana de domingo como esa. El sol entrando por la ventana sin cortinas y reflejándose en las paredes de tonos azules. La consola descansando junto a su televisor y el perfecto desorden del escritorio compartido.

Atsumu sonrió a su hermano con sinceridad, aun cuando dentro de su pecho hubiera algo extraño. Minúsculo, tan diminuto como un átomo perdido. Y fue eso lo que lo impulsó a hablar con palabras suaves y edulcoradas, disimulando quizá algo de la amargura bajo la lengua.

—No trates de quedarte con mi puesto en el equipo porque sólo quedarías en ridículo.

—Sabes que jugamos en diferentes posiciones, ¿cierto?

—Y no te sobrepases con Yoru.

Y la risa de Osamu quedó quieta en su garganta, convirtiéndose en un carraspeó incómodo. Atsumu estalló en carcajadas. Su hermano le dio un fuerte palmazo en la nuca.

—No digas idioteces. Lárgate ya.

—Nos vemos en una semana —murmuró, tendiéndole la mano con pasividad. Hasta las líneas de sus palmas eran iguales, en tamaño y apariencia a simple vista. Solo el color distintivo de cabello y la inclinación de sus mechones frontales podían distinguirlos a los ojos de simples mortales.

Atsumu Miya partió a Tokio una mañana de domingo de diciembre, con esa sonrisa en su rostro apuesto y el sol de frente aclarandole los ojos. Y siempre iba a recordar que bien se sintió comprobar su teoría con todos esos rematadores superbos llegados igual que él: sus pases eran perfectos. Fáciles de golpear y hechos a medida. Atsumu Miya sacaba lo mejor de sus rematadores no por darles el pase que querían, sino colocando el balón a la perfección. Entonces, quien no pudiera darle, simplemente no era digno. Nada iba a cambiar su opinión. Jamás.

.

.

—¿Ese es Tobio Kageyama?

—Eso dice Tsumu. Me manda muchas fotos suyas. ¡Creo que va a ser tu cuñado!

Osamu sacudió la cabeza ante la idea de su hermano siquiera con otra persona, no importaba que sexo tuviera. Y por el rostro de pocos amigos del moreno en la pantalla del teléfono de Yoru, sería una relación un tanto complicada.

—Es demasiado serio para él.

—¡¿Eso es lo que vas a contestarme?!

Dos días habían pasado desde que Atsumu Miya partió hacia Tokio, y era lo más extraño que jamás habían tenido que transitar. Si se ponían a hacer memoria, jamás habían estado tanto tiempo solos los dos. Y no podían creer que se sintiera tan bien.

Yoru no era boba: sabía que pasar una semana sola con Osamu significaría tener que controlar ese temblor en su mano cuando caminaran juntos. Que la tranquilidad primara sobre esa parte suya que gritaba como niña chiquita que descubrió el amor.

Osamu solo tuvo que recordar la mirada certera de su hermano para entender que sus palabras fueron mitad broma, mitad realidad. Pero nada le iba a quitar la miel derretida en su garganta que significaba poder pasar tiempo a su lado, como ahora que terminaban su almuerzo sentados juntos en el patio trasero del colegio.

El sol acariciando sus rostros y la tranquilidad de que gracias al frío clima, pocos se animaban como ellos a congelarse el trasero por un poco de paz mental. Era como un regalo que les ofrecían desde los cielos y gustosos lo aceptaban mientras durara el receso de almuerzo. Antes de volver a la horrible realidad.

—¿Cómo va tu entrenamiento? —Yoru volteó hacia él sonriéndole—. ¿Kita-sempai se puso más estricto ahora que está cerca el campeonato de primavera? Es su último año.

—Kita-sempai siempre es estricto. Pero creo que el hecho de que sea su último torneo nos conmueve a todos.

—¿Conmoverse?_ ¿Ustedes?_ ¿Los zorros de Inarizaki? _¡Pfff!_

—Eso fue cruel —replicó con el ceño levemente fruncido. ¡Tampoco eran unos robots sin sentimientos! Eran raros, pero no_ tanto._

—Lo siento —rio rascándose la cabeza—. Sin Tsumu aquí, tengo que convertirme en una persona más horrible aún—. Esquivó por poco un trozo de césped crecido que Osamu le arrojó cariñosamente, riendo con sonido. Y entonces, su rostro se suavizó—. Mi porfolio fue aceptado para el Concurso Internacional de Fotografía en Marumi.

Los ojos de Osamu se ampliaron como platos haciéndola foco repentino del foco en su mirada. El rubor en las mejillas pálidas y los zafiros desviados hacia un costado. Su mano acomodando con delicadeza un mechón oscuro tras la oreja. El muchacho tragó el último bocado de arroz con curry y extendió sus labios en una sonrisa tan sincera como ninguna otra.

—¡Felicidades, Yoru! ¡Esto es Increíble!— Su cuerpo se detuvo justo antes de que sus brazos quisieran tomarla en ellos, estrechándola contra su pecho. Sabía que de haber estado ahí, es lo que su hermano hubiera hecho sin dudas. Él no podía. Sacudió mentalmente sus pensamientos para seguir concentrado en la emoción de orgullo que sentía por ella—. ¿Pero cuándo…? ¡No me dijiste nada!

—Atsumu se fue hace dos días. No tengo el corazón para robarle protagonismo. ¡Es como quitarle la corona a una de esas reinas de belleza en la tele! Me mataría.

—¡Tarada! —. Claro que no estaba enfadado. Pero algo así no tenía que dejarse pasar—. ¡Tendrías que habérmelo dicho! ¿Cuándo es?

Yoru rio levantando sus manos en señal de disculpas antes de responderle.

—Lo estoy haciendo ahora, ¿no es verdad? Tengo que entregar el nuevo porfolio mañana, en Osaka. Es la sede más cercana—. Y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Osamu la interrumpió. El tono fuerte y claro.

—Te acompaño.

—T-tienes práctica mañana.

—Practicaré el doble pasado mañana. Te acompañaré.

Osamu Miya no tenía demasiadas expresiones faciales, en realidad. Su cara más feliz era aquella que ponía cuando estaba comiendo, y era como mirar a un querubín de cabello plateado devorar con anhelo un _onigiri _de atún fresco. Por eso fue tan extraño ver ese mismo semblante mientras la miraba a los ojos, con esa sonrisa y esos malditos ojos miel iluminados al sol. Yoru suspiró con fuerza. ¿Hasta cuándo iba a sufrir felizmente así?

—Gracias, Samu.

.

_._

_El arte en todas sus expresiones, tienen la marca de agua de quien lo interpreta. Una firma invisible. Un beso oculto. Una estela de perfume al pasar en un espacio abierto. Siempre, algo indica los sentimientos de la persona al momento de imprimirlo. Sea tristeza, amor, odio, desesperación, felicidad, o todo eso junto._

_Yoru hacía eso con cada foto que sacaba. Los paisajes tenían impresos su humor al seleccionar el ángulo y presionar el disparador. Los colores utilizados, la paleta de cálidos y fríos. Hasta los juegos de luces y sombras. _

_Las fotos que tomaba de Atsumu eran épicas: saltando, de cuclillas colocando un balón imposible, mirando a la cámara con una sonrisa matadora y un signo de paz en sus dedos. Cualquiera de ellas podría haber sido expuesta en una galería profesional o publicadas en grandes revistas deportivas. ¡Podría utilizarlas en un futuro para dar autógrafos al terminar un juego importante! Incluso las que tomaba cuando caminaban por la calle o en la intimidad del hogar de los gemelos. Eran divertidas, tiernas, amenas. Eran las fotos obsequiadas a alguien a quien tienes muy dentro de tu corazón._

_Aquellas que tomaba de Osamu, eran un poema dedicado desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas. Era su alma presionando el disparador y haciendo que su rostro masculinamente perfecto brillara aún cuando el fondo fuera oscuro. Eran una carta de amor escrita en colores cálidos y luces de mañana, como si fuera lo primero que podía ver al despertar. Cualquiera que viera las fotos del mayor de los gemelos, podría saber lo que sentía por él. Hasta el propio muchacho de cabello gris._

_La primera vez que Osamu sospechó que Yoru sentía algo por él fue a los quince, justo después de su cumpleaños y cuando revisaba sin permiso los archivos de su computador. No quería ver lo que no era de su incumbencia, jamás lo hubiese hecho. Pero su hermano y Yoru estaban consiguiendo víveres para la maratón de películas que harían esa noche y él subió a preparar los cojines. Y ahí estaba su imagen abierta en el programa que la joven usaba para editar sus fotos. Ahí estaba su rostro, radiante como no sabía que lo tenía. Con una sonrisa tan amable como nunca creyó poseer. Con un semblante de amor puro. Osamu conocía el rostro que ponía para ella en esas fotos, porque no podía mirarla de otra forma. Pero esto era la respuesta a su declaración silenciosa. Era ella…_

_Y el nombre de su hermano apareció en su mente. En su corazón. En sus labios, tapándolos con el reverso de la mano mientras se alejaba del ordenador y se sentaba en la cama._

—_¡Oye! ¡No armaste el fuerte de cojines! —exclamó la joven con el cabello recogido en un pequeño rodete._

—_¡Solo tenías un trabajo, Samu!_

_Y sentado en la oscuridad de la habitación de Yoru, bebiendo jugo y comiendo galletas, fue que esa noche pasó._

_Y días. Y más días. Siempre sin que Osamu pudiera quitar la imagen de su propio rostro enaltecida con un profundo amor visceral y hermoso, y el nombre de su hermano como una estaca en las costillas. ¿Desde cuándo era tan idiota? ¿Tan niña? ¿En qué momento le importó tanto sus propios sentimientos. Bueno, lo descubrió el día que Yoru les contó con una tímida sonrisa que había aceptado salir con Hideo Takarai. _

_Hideo era un chico tranquilo y amable del salón dos. La clase de muchacho que no ves en una multitud. El más estándar de los estudiantes de Inarizaki, ese que nadie elige para formar equipo no porque sea malo en deportes. Sino porque no sabes siquiera que está ahí. Pues, esa tarde de octubre, lo notaron. Y probablemente ese pobre tipo haya sido la persona más odiada en todo Hyogo, al menos por dos personas a la vez._

_Atsumu podía ser el muchacho menos sincero del universo cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos, no porque no los tuviera, sino porque sabía perfectamente como ocultarlos: esta vez, ni siquiera lo intentó. Era como ver un perro gruñirle a alguien que se acerca a su familia. Si Hideo trataba siquiera de saludarlo, Atsumu parecía emanar un aura tan oscura como la camiseta del equipo. Omimi se burló de él durante semanas cuando escuchó la voz de Yoru fuera del gimnasio y saltó hasta las ventanas agarrándose del enrejado para espiarlos a ambos. Todo lo que el muchacho era una estupidez. Nada de lo que hiciera iba a ser suficiente. Yoru pensaba que era porque tal vez sintiera que lo dejaba de lado, pero Osamu sabía que era más que eso. Atsumu lo odiaba porque estaba con ella, y él la amaba._

_Osamu leía a su hermano como nadie. ¡Cosa de gemelos! Pero lo hacía porque una parte suya, se sentía igual. La irracional, la que veía a su amiga de la infancia con _«_otro_»_. La que olía un intruso tomando su mano y besando su mejilla. Pues, el día en que vio a lo lejos los labios del muchacho posarse en su piel, fue cuando algo se rompió en él. Esa red de protección de sus propios sentimientos, la que hacía que permaneciera calmo. Esa tarde, solo en su habitación, golpeó la cabeza contra su colchón y la tapó con la almohada, ahogando un grito silencioso._

_Su propia imagen devuelta en una fotografía tomada con tanto amor que derretiría un iceberg apareció en su mente. ¿Acaso no lo quería a él? ¿Malinterpretó todo? ¿Tan idiotamente enamorado estaba que creyó ver una esperanza vacía dónde nunca existió? ¿Por qué si lo quería a él, estaba con otro? ¿Y qué importaba realmente? Porque aunque respondiera a sus sentimientos, esa promesa a su hermano gemelo impediría todo. Entonces, ¿no podía desearle buena suerte y felicidades? _

_Osamu Miya fue tantos chicos distintos esa noche que no pudo contarlos. Tantas partes de él al mismo tiempo, con tantos sentimientos contradictorios que asustaban. Cuando Atsumu volvió a casa cabreado como había estado todo ese mes, desquitaron su malestar con muchas partidas en su consola. Y algunas de las voces se calmaron. Las demás, acallaron cuando Yoru les dijo que todo se había terminado con Hideo Takarai. _«_Simplemente pensamos distinto, había dicho con una sonrisa triste y algo tímida. Sentada en el living de la casa de sus amigos, con galletas de coco y té helado en pleno otoño._

«_Es un imbécil y estás mejor sin él», le dijo Atsumu con el rostro serio, cantando victoria por sus adentros y planeando donde arrojar sus muñecos vudú._

«_Lo que sea que te haga feliz, Yoru», respondió él. Por dentro sentía tanto alivio como nuevo temor. En partes iguales, la contradicción perfecta._

«_Simplemente pensamos distinto», fue lo que Yoru dijo, causó la ruptura. No era una mentira, en lo más mínimo. Claro que pensaban distinto: porque Hideo realmente estaba interesado en ella. La llamaba constantemente y era tan dulce como podía haber esperado. Yoru lamentó muchas cosas en su vida adulta. Una de ellas fue aceptar salir con alguien cuando su corazón pertenecía a otro. Porque romperle el corazón a un buen muchacho, cuando el suyo estaba fragmentado, fue tan cruel como nunca se lo perdonó._

.

.

La ciudad de Osaka tenía una magia muy particular. No estaba lejos de Hyogo, y tomando solamente la línea Kobe del tren podían llegar en una hora de trayecto. Por eso ambos adolescentes salieron corriendo lado a lado al terminar las clases y cerca de las cuatro de la tarde estaban viajando juntos.

No vivían en una ciudad pequeña, pero no podía comprarse con los enormes edificios repletos de carteles luminosos, canales con cerezos aún sin flores ni evitar sacarse fotos como turistas en Dontobori.

Las oficinas quedaban en un altísimo edificio de negocios en pleno centro, y a juzgar por las miradas inquisidoras, no era normal ver adolescentes en uniformes escolares entrando por las enormes puertas eléctricas. Aún cuando la expresión seria en el rostro de Osamu y su enorme envergadura ahuyentara a los hombres en traje que miraban su falda más de la cuenta. Había sido una buena idea acompañarla.

Desde luego que tuvo que enviar sus fotografías en formato digital y en alta definición, por lo que era una formalidad que los japoneses que estuvieran facultades de acercarse dieran a conocer su rostro. Y por la expresión de los dos hombres que tomaron en sus manos la carpeta roja cuidadosamente diagramada con negativos e imágenes impresas, no esperaban que se tratara de alguien tan joven y en edad escolar.

Yoru tomó aire muy profundo de pié junto a Osamu al salir de la oficina de paredes blancas e inmaculadas, con ese olor a productos de limpieza de alta calidad mezclado con café. Sintió la mano cálida del muchacho tomar su muñeca y llevarla a los asientos libres alejados de los otros concursantes.

—Si te vas a desmayar, mejor que sea sentada.

—¿Tan mal luzco?

—Es raro verte así. Siempre eres la columna irrompible.

—Ese eres tú y lo sabes. Pero no se lo digas a Tsumu. Lanzaría una rabieta de campeonato.

—¿Le dijiste? Que estás aquí.

—Si. Dijo que la próxima vez no sea tan imbécil y le diga las cosas en su momento. Sonaba molesto.

—Bueno, sí fuiste bastante boba.

—¿En serio? ¿Te pones de acuerdo con él una vez en tu vida, y es para estar en mi contra?

Si ella supiera en todas las cosas que estaban realmente de acuerdo, su cabeza explotaría. Pero en ese instante, Osamu solo sonrió y evitó el manotazo a su hombro con un movimiento certero.

Y entonces, el aire se congeló al sentir que la puerta por donde habían salido se abría nuevamente. Un alto hombre de anteojos y barba de dos días caminó por el pasillo con un papel en sus manos, pegándolo en una cartelera de corcho blanco repleta de panfletos.

Yoru sintió como el aire se secaba en su garganta y los oídos le zumbaban. Como si el sonido del mundo quedara en un enorme silencio de blanca. Como si todo se oyera en una caja de cemento en el fondo del mar. Y sin embargo, la voz de Osamu sonó tan fuerte y clara como si fuera la única ahí.

—Vamos.

Su sonrisa fue como una inyección de adrenalina lo suficientemente fuerte como para levantarla del asiento junto con él. Los pasos hasta la cartelera entre los aspirantes fueron eternos. Los pedidos de permiso entre hombros altísimos también. Y el golpe de realidad de encontrarse luego del horario de clases en Osaka buscando su nombre en un concurso que reconocía su trabajo parecía querer salir de su pecho desde adentro, como una ardilla de su escondite. Y tan irreal a la vez, como lo fue su reacción al leer su nombre en la lista de aceptados.

_Incredulidad. Negación. Euforia. Llanto. Risa. Risa maniática. Llanto de nuevo. Más incredulidad. Risa con llanto. No necesariamente en ese orden._

Volteó hacia Osamu con los labios abiertos y temblorosos. Los ojos cristalizados y las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. El muchacho parecía tan perdido como ella sin saber que podía hacer. Y entonces, su propio cuerpo lo decidió por ambos.

Yoru y Osamu no solían jugar a golpearse. De hecho, no solían casi tocarse a pesar de conocerse desde que ni siquiera podían gatear. Cuando Yoru aprendió a hacerlo antes que ellos, Akemi y Mina contaban que lo hacía alrededor de ambos, como la luna orbitando dos planetas juntos. Cómo enseñándoles la forma correcta de hacerlo. Y cuando Osamu aprendió, también debieron controlar sus impulsos porque decidían ir en dirección contraria y los choques de cabeza eran frecuentes. El llanto también. Y así, esos fueron de los primeros y últimos toques físicos que compartieron. Claro que la ayudaba a ponerse de pie. Claro que palmeaba su espalda cuando estaba triste. Desde luego que Yoru los felicitaba a ambos con un abrazo conjunto luego de un juego. Pero este abrazo no era como esos. No había forma de que el sentimiento de recibir el delgado cuerpo de la joven contra su pecho pasando los brazos por su cuello fuera algo que hubiera sentido alguna vez. Que su aliento risueño contra las clavículas descubiertas por la camisa desabrochada fuera normal.

Los brazos temblorosos de Osamu la rodearon por la cintura cerrando el círculo, encerrándola contra su pecho. Era tan pequeña en comparación que sentía poder romperla si presionaba demasiado, aunque su propia fuerza no pareció escucharlo. Y el aroma a coco de su cabello no ayudó a la necesidad de respirar su existencia como si no hubiera otro mañana, porque algo le gritaba que debía asimilar cada átomo de su vida. Porque no sabía cuándo volvería a pasar. Si volvería a pasar.

Y el amor y el orgullo que sentía por ella fue demasiado para disimular. Tanto que Yoru lo sintió en carne y sangre. Osamu estaba gritándole que la quería en un abrazo, y era más de lo que podía pensar.

.

.

Osamu Miya no era un tipo complicado. Había nacido en una buena familia. Su casa era amplia, espaciosa, y aunque desde que nació todo lo compartió con su hermano, las personalidades tan dispares hicieron posible que crecieran como individuo y no como bloque.

Era de esas personas que tenían pocas cosas favoritas en el mundo, pero que estaban totalmente arriba en su podio emocional. Por eso es que lo que más amaba en el mundo era la comida. Más específicamente, ese momento justo antes de comer. La felicidad en términos de Osamu era comer arroz. Si, arroz. Según el mayor de los Miya, si comes demasiada barbacoa coreana, te asquearás de ella, y al día siguiente no querrás almorzar nada. ¿Pero arroz?, es posible comerlo muchas veces al día y te dará hambre inmediatamente después. Comer arroz da felicidad, y no disminuye a medida que lo tragas. Claro que Atsumu y Yoru lo miraban preguntándole si necesitaba un médico cuando a largas horas de la noche decía algo así, pero realmente es lo que pensaba. Osamu veía las cosas buenas en las más pequeñas. Tan competitivo como lo era su hermano, su energía se focalizaba en otras cosas. Igual o más atlético y talentoso que Atsumu, su foco estaba en algo distinto.

Tardó mucho tiempo en darse cuenta. En aceptar sus propios pensamientos y conectarlos con el fuego que nacía en sus entrañas, subiendo hasta su pecho y encendiendo su corazón. Entender lo que significaba esa epifanía había sido duro, pero solo terminó en una sonrisa. La misma que tenía justo antes de empezar a comer. La misma paz que disfrutaba en los ocho segundos previos a que el silbato sonara antes de un saque inicial.

Había una realidad en la vida de los gemelos: pese a sus personalidades, siempre habían hecho todo juntos. _Todo. _Desde nacer, todo había sido en pareja. Misma guardería. Misma primaria. Misma secundaria. Misma preparatoria. Podrían haber escogido un deporte distinto, pero no lo hicieron. Un ídolo distinto, pero ahí permanecieron firmes con su amor a _Giba_. Osamu pensaba que el mejor puesto en un equipo era el de armador, pero él quería rematar. Y la combinación dorada nació antes de que pudieran notarlo. Y nunca más se detuvieron hasta ahora. Quizás por eso al muchacho de teñido cabello gris le costara tanto explicarle a su hermano que el próximo año sería su último jugando al voleibol.

—¿Te sientes bien?

Osamu levantó la cabeza al terminar de atarse las agujetas a un costado de la duela. El olor a madera y hule llenaba sus sentidos como cada tarde, mientras el rechinar de zapatillas contra la madera lustrada y balones rebotando con fuerza acompañaban como música estacional.

—Si. ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Aran-sempai?

Ojiro Aran conocía a los gemelos antes de que sus nombres fueran famosos. Antes del séquito de admiradoras y fue lo suficientemente afortunado de verlos crecer en la cancha. De todos los integrantes del Equipo de Inarizaki, él era quien podría detectar algo extraño en ellos. Particularmente en alguien tan callado como Osamu.

—Estás callado. Más de lo normal.

—Creí que te estábamos volviendo loco con Tsumu la semana pasada.

—¡Lo estaban! —lo corrigió subiendo la voz. ¡Lo hartaban con bromas sin sentido!—. Pero ahora hasta pienso que extraño la sensación. No estarás triste porque Atsumu está lejos, ¿verdad?

—Eso ni siquiera es gracioso.

—¡Porque no intentaba serlo, cabeza hueca! Estoy preocupado por tí.

Osamu pestañeó muchas veces, frunciendo la nariz y formando una «o_»_ perfecta con sus labios. El rostro pálido sorprendido como si hubiera visto un perro parlante. Porque escuchar a Ojiro Aran aceptar que lo quería era más raro que ver un perro parlante. Por seguro.

—O-oh…

—¡No te emociones tanto! —Ojiro trató de disimular el sonrojo en la piel morena. No era bueno para eso, claramente. Pero a decir verdad...—. ¿Estás seguro de que todo está bien? No es bueno tener dudas existenciales justo antes de un campeonato importante. ¿Quieres que Kita te golpee o qué?

No. No. NO.

—N-no.

—Pues entonces considera más tu propio estado emocional. Eres un niño después de todo.

—Solo eres un año mayor que…

—¡Soluciona tus problemas!

Y se giró sobre sus talones, totalmente rojo. ¡Rayos! Hablar con Osamu era igual de difícil que dialogar con el imbécil más grande de Inarizaki. Tenía sentido después de todo, era una maldita copia a carbón del desgraciad…

—Aran-sempai...—lo escuchó llamarlo. Volteó el rostro hacia él. Se había puesto de pie, con ambos brazos al costado del cuerpo. El rostro serio y sincero. Los ojos atentos a él—. ¿Tienes un momento?

.

.

Shinichi Asekawa siempre estuvo orgulloso de su hermoso retoño. Todo padre está orgulloso de su hija, sobre todo si sigue sus pasos. Pero jamás esperó algo así: su nombre en una exposición a la edad de diecisiete años. Había impreso el mail que enviaron a la cuenta de Yoru para mostrársela a todos sus colegas, como cuando enseñaba sus fotografías de bebé, pero menos vergonzoso. Dos días habían pasado desde que la joven había vuelto llorando de felicidad a casa, tratando de hablar y teniendo que tomar Osamu la posta para contar lo sucedido. Desde luego que hubo un banquete para los cuatro. El muchacho ni soñando se perdería la comida de su tía Mina.

Dos días desde ese momento, y todavía no caía en cuenta de lo que eso significaba.

«¡Felicidades, Yoru! ¡Eres la mejor! ¡No tengo dudas!», fue el mensaje de Atsumu. «La próxima te acompañaré yo. Porque seguramente vas a ganar premios muy grandes, y necesitas contención adecuada», fue el siguiente. Suspiró con fuerza. Bajo esa capa de felicidad, estaba tan celoso que tendría que contentarlo con un salmón para su cena de regreso.

Su habitación era sencilla: paredes púrpura cubiertas de fotos tomadas por ella. No más decoraciones que eso. Una enorme torre de discos que compraba con sus ahorros y que nunca escuchaba porque la era digital le regalaba comodidad por sobre sonido. Un escritorio que utilizaba más para editar imágenes que para estudiar y una ventana con vista a la calle principal. Su santuario, su refugio, sus recuerdos. Arrojada de espaldas al mullido colchón, Yoru observaba las fotografías mostrando los rostros de sus amigos. ¡Claro que tenía otros amigos!, pero ninguno llegaba al puesto que esos dos imbéciles tenían en su vida. Al camino recorrido ni a la sensación de no tener recuerdos sin ellos.

«No tener recuerdos sin ellos_»_. Esa frase la aterraba más que todo en el mundo. Era perder su vida. Su identidad. Cuando pensaba en los gemelos Miya, era rememorar su vida entera. No había punto en su línea temporal que fuera ajeno a ellos. Sonrió de costado. El lema de su equipo era «No necesitamos recuerdos», cuando recuerdos era toda su vida con ellos. ¡La ironía es deliciosa!, pensó.

Pero no, claro que no. Había algo mucho más irónico que eso: que lo que más deseara en el mundo fuera lo que podía arrebatar esos recuerdos de ella. Y el futuro, también. Por eso nunca le dijo a Osamu lo que sentía. Porque si la frase «te amo» salía de sus labios dirigida a Osamu, causaría algo terrible, como una de esas paradojas que destruyen el universo. _Su_ universo.

Cuando eran niños, no le era difícil pensar en que terminaría casándose con uno de los dos. Los niños piensan eso, más si pasan todo su tiempo juntos. Al crecer, su mente y corazón tuvieron dueño, y jamás volvió a dudar. Y tampoco dudaba de él: Osamu jamás le dio indicios de nada. Era tan bueno y amable con ella como lo había sido siempre. Directo y con un nivel de sinceridad cercano a la agresión. Pero nunca algo más. Hasta hace dos días, cuando sintió sus manos temblar aferradas a su cintura. El corazón latiéndole tan rápido como el suyo. Su respiración agitada en el hueco de su cuello. Osamu le había dado una señal que valía por todos esos años. No era seguro, claro. Pero era una _esperanza_. Era más de lo que nunca tuvo.

Entonces, ¿por qué no estaba feliz? ¿Por qué no estaba saltando sobre la cama como la infradotada emocional que en el fondo realmente era? ¡Era todo lo que quería! ¡Era…!

_Era Atsumu._

Yoru podía ser muchas cosas, pero idiota no era una de ellas. Y si bien ese beso robado tan sorpresivo como tierno hace cinco años fue algo que el rubio pudo sacar de la galera, en el fondo de su corazón, siempre supo que tenía otro significado.

Atsumu tenía un lenguaje corporal tan específico que parecía hablar en clave Morse. Tan terriblemente complejo que podía marearte, pero en el fondo, sincero. Todo lo sincero que no era en palabras. Por eso, no era seguro. Pero en el fondo, Yoru siempre pensó que tal vez, _quizá_, si lo analizaba mucho, en alguna parte del_ universo._..Atsumu tuviera sentimientos por ella.

Y por ello, era imposible pensar en actuar aun cuando Osamu pudiera tal vez, quizá, si lo analizaba mucho, en alguna parte del universo, sentir algo por ella. Porque esos recuerdos valían más que todo. Y el futuro de los tres, juntos como el triunvirato de imbéciles que eran, era lo primero en su lista.

Su celular vibró varias veces antes de que pudiera tomarlo, y leer el nombre del mayor de los Miya la hizo sentir que algo de la telepatía de gemelos se le había pegado luego de tanto tiempo.

_Yoru. ¿Estás libre? ¿Puedes salir?_

_Si. Es tarde, pero te llevaré a casa luego._

_¿Puedes venir al parque Chidori?_

Pestañeó tantas veces como le fue fisicamente posible en dos segundos. Asintió como si él pudiera verla.

_Te veo ahí._ Le respondió. Y tomando su suéter azul como la noche sobre ella, salió de su casa con la promesa de volver en menos de una hora acompañada del gemelo. Sus padres sonrieron. No entendió realmente por qué.

.

.

A la luz de la luna, la cabeza de Osamu parecía la de un anciano con miles de canas plateadas. Su postura no ayudaba demasiado, y tampoco su expresión solemne por descarte. Solo la falta de arrugas en su rostro inmaculado y las frondosas cejas negras daban a entender que se trataba de alguien mucho más joven, y al enderezarse para saludarla, era imposible ignorar el torso tan amplio como formado.

—Lamento pedirte salir tan tarde.

Osamu se corrió en la banca color claro. La madera se sintió fría aún a través de sus _jeans _cuando se sentó a su lado. Se hundió de hombros, dejando que el largo cabello negro cayera a un costado de su cabeza.

—_Neh._ Apenas son las ocho. Mientras me devuelvas de una pieza, papá no te va a matar.

—Todo menos eso—respondió riendo.

Un silencio apacible reinó entre ambos, sentados lado a lado en una banca en el parque donde solían jugar los tres de niños. Estaba solo a dos calles de la casa de Yoru, y cuando cumplieron ocho los dejaron ir solos por primera vez. Los idiotas se sentían exploradores de tierras desconocidas.

Osamu respiró profundamente el aire cargado de aroma a invierno. Esa mezcla extraña entre lluvia y césped helado, justo antes de mirarla de soslayo. La piel blanca de Yoru siempre pareció resplandecer cuando caía la noche. Como si le hiciera justicia a su nombre, por más irónicamente romántico que pareciera. Antes de que pudiera suspirar nuevamente, decidió hablar.

—Hay algo que quería decirte.

Y esa fue la señal para el corazón de Yoru ordenándole que dejara de funcionar. Ni siquiera pudo tragar saliva al dirigirle la mirada.

—¿H-hablar?

—Decidí algo—murmuró. Nunca sin dejar de mirarla. Yoru sentía que sus piernas la dejarían caer aun estando sentada—. Quiero dedicarme a hacer algo referido a trabajar con comida. Por eso, al terminar la preparatoria, dejaré de jugar voleibol.

Las palabras de Osamu resonaron en su cabeza como un grito. Frunció el ceño tratando de seguir cada repetición en su mente, pensando cada palabra. Cada conjunción.

Ellos habían jugado desde primaria. Era una pasión compartida. Algo en lo que eran superbos. Algo en lo que ambos seguro triunfarían. Y esa parte de su mente más callada entonces, se activó. Porque conocía a Osamu y a Atsumu desde que no podían caminar y a pesar de ser unos desgraciados competitivos, eran tan diferentes como el agua del aceite. Y Osamu nunca vio al deporte con los mismos ojos que su hermano. Él nunca lo vio más que como un deporte que amaba. Por eso no estaba molesto por no ir al campamento juvenil. Por eso se esforzaba estos años, porque no habría otros. Porque su sueño era otro. Y entonces…

—¿Q-que piensas? —preguntó el muchacho. Porque si ella reaccionaba con desagrado, sería tan duro como...

—Que realmente no me sorprende —le dijo con una sonrisa. Osamu pestañeó—. Amas la comida más que a otra cosa en el universo. La verdad es que me esperaba que quisieras trabajar con comida. O ser crítico gastronómico. Si te pagaran por comer serías el chico más feliz del mundo.

Lo sería, definitivamente. Pero apenas podía reaccionar a sus palabras cuando su propia lengua se le adelantó, expresando su predicamento.

—¿No crees que es...raro?

—¿Por qué lo creería? Osamu, puedes hacer lo que quieras. Y si trabajar con comida es lo que te hace feliz, te apoyaré en todo momento. ¡Y engordaré feliz comiendo lo que prepares!

Osamu supo muchas cosas ese día: supo que podía darle un punto final a su predicamento de qué hacer con su vida. Aunque aún no sabía que comería el último día de su existencia, sí había descubierto qué camino seguir. Que Ojiro Aran podía ser un hombro claro y fuerte para expresar su preocupación sobre dejar de jugar. Y que la chica sonriendo de oreja a oreja a su lado era más brillante que la luna sobre ellos.

—Yoru…

—Atsumu se va a chiflar. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

El muchacho rio con fuerza. Su carcajada resonó en el parque vacío, aun cuando algunas pocas personas paseaban a sus perros en la lejanía.

—Va a odiarme más de lo que ya lo hace.

—Esto será genial.

—Desde luego que sí.

Osamu supo muchas cosas nuevas ese día. Y las palabras de Aran resonaron en su mente cuando entendió que las cosas que ya conocía, también tenían que ser recalcadas.

«_Dícelo_»_._


	6. DIECISIETE AÑOS

**¡Hola a todos! Wow, muuuuuchas gracias por sus comentarios **

**Este capítulo fue particularmente difícil de escribir. Es largo y con MOOOOOCHA emoción. Y para un momento en particular, les dejo este link de acá abajito para que lo acompañen con esta belleza 3**

**(Ponen YouTube y esto que sigue acá) /watch?v=NlgJrmxspdA**

**O buscan Kissing you de Des'ree. La versión instrumental.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6: DIECISIETE AÑOS.**

Cuando Atsumu regresó del campamento juvenil, lo hizo con la más grande y autosuficiente sonrisa en el rostro. Comió feliz la cena de bienvenida de su madre, explicando con lujo de detalles todo lo que había visto esos cinco días fuera de casa. Tarde y en confidencia de su habitación, le dijo a su hermano que conoció a un tipo muy interesante. Un «santurrón» al que creía un sujeto horrible por referencias, y que enfrentarían en el torneo en febrero.

Sus compañeros estuvieron interesados en cada una de sus palabras, hasta que comenzó a alardear de las colocaciones que había hecho y pronto se dispersaron para seguir con el entrenamiento. Era como un escudo anti imbecilidades que los protegía de lo que pudiera lastimarlos psicológicamente.

El llavero de _Hello Kitty_ que le obsequió a Yoru estaba ahora colgando de su bolso mientras caminaban de regreso a casa, con el atardecer a sus espaldas y el frío de diciembre obligándolos a llevar bufandas obligatoriamente.

—Entonces, recapitulando. ¿Llegaste al campamento y lo primero que hiciste fue acosar a un pobre chico de Miyagi?

Yoru reía totalmente no sorprendida por sus acciones. Desde luego que Atsumu se iba a comportar como un idiota condescendiente con alguien que demostrara menos personalidad.

—¡No hice eso! —se defendió frunciendo el entrecejo y mirándola caminar entre medio de ambos, como siempre desde niños—. Había escuchado que lo tratan como un genio, y que tiene un carácter horrible…

—¿Cómo _tú_?

—Cállate, Samu...—y manoteó su cuello desde donde estaba gracias a su largo brazo—. Como te decía, el tipo resultó ser un nene bueno que le da a todos los pases que ellos quieren.

—¿No es eso ser un buen colocador? —preguntó Yoru sonriendo de costado. Por supuesto que quería hacerlo cabrear.

—¡No! Un buen colocador hace que sus rematadores salten más alto. ¡Saca lo mejor de ellos!

—Un buen colocador no trata a los rematadores como sus monos, idiota—. Y ahora fue Osamu quien levantó el brazo opuesto para estrellarlo con violencia contra la nuca descubierta de su hermano.

Yoru se encogió de hombros, caminando unos pasos adelante para evitar ser víctima de una mano perdida. Extrañaba estas vueltas a casa los tres juntos. Pese a todo lo bueno que pasó esa semana, no cambiaría la sensación de caminar en trío por la calle por nada del mundo. Por realmente nada.

.

.

La tercera semana de diciembre llegó tan pronto como pestañearon tres veces. Pronto, las calles de la ciudad estaban decoradas con guirnaldas y adornos brillantes. Los colores rojos y verdes y blancos adornaban cada escaparate, los puestos de pollo frito promocionaban al máximo para tener más ventas. Las ofertas de pasteles navideños hacían querer comprar uno aunque faltara una semana aún para el gran día.

Incluso la preparatoria Inarizaki se había unido al espíritu de las fiestas con carteles de colores en los pasillos y maestros con rostros más sonrientes. Cualquiera que odiara la ocasión pasaría un real infierno durante los próximos días si tenía que obligatoriamente asistir a clases.

—Lo que dijiste fue totalmente erróneo y machista, Tsumu.

Yoru estaba sentada en su escritorio con los brazos cruzados. El cabello negro suelto caía como una cascada oscura sobre sus hombros, y las pecas traslúcidas de su rostro se deformaban en una nueva galaxia por el ceño fruncido que le obsequiaba con disgusto. Atsumu se encogió de hombros con la misma sonrisa socarrona de siempre, levantando las manos delante suyo como intentando contener una furia invisible.

—No dije nada realmente malo.

—¡Que la profesora Akenami esté contenta no quiere decir que haya conseguido novio para navidad, grandísimo imbécil!

Mantener una charla con Atsumu Miya sin terminarla queriendo hundir su cara en el lodo era una tarea que pocos podían hacer. Su madre, porque era quien le dio vida. Y la lista se terminaba ahí. El resto de los mortales quería barrer el piso con sus cabellos dorados.

—¡Pero no puedes decir que es casualidad!

—¿Me recuerdas por qué soy tu amiga? —le preguntó con la mirada cansada, levantando ambos brazos conteniéndose para no golpearlo. Su amigo se encogió de hombros y habló como diciendo lo más obvio del mundo.

—Soy genial.

—_No lo eres._

Osamu entró al salón que Yoru y su hermano compartían desde inicios del año pasado en el momento en que estallaban de risa como si hubieran encendido una mecha. Pestañeó varias veces al acercarse a ellos con lo que quedaba del _onigiri_ que había traído como entremés antes del almuerzo. Vio el rostro de Yoru voltear hacia él con una sonrisa tan tierna como la que le había obsequiado solo a él hacía algunas noches, cuando le confesó lo que aún no sabía su hermano. Tan solo ella y Aran tenían conocimiento de ello.

—¿Te dio hambre en el primer receso?— le preguntó haciéndole lugar para que entrara en el círculo de confidencia junto a la ventana.

—Siempre.

Lo último de la bola de arroz desapareció cuando la tragó degustando cada grano. Metió la mano en su bolsillo para guardar el envoltorio de papel encerado y tirarlo luego de vuelta en su propio salón, pero algo se lo impidió. Y lo recordó.

«Oh…»

El papel doblado fuera del sobre donde le había sido entregado seguía ahí desde el día de ayer, como si una parte suya hubiera olvidado lo ocurrido, otra lo negara y la tercera recordara que no sabía cómo proceder. Los ojos de Yoru se posaron con curiosidad por un segundo, antes de que su estómago sintiera el impacto de una mano invisible en forma de puño enterrarse justo entre el esternón y sus costillas. Los pequeños corazones en la esquina del papel dejaban perfectamente en claro su contenido sin necesidad de leerlo. Y tenerlo tan cerca de su cuerpo la hizo sentir como si hubiese encontrado _criptonita_.

—¿Y eso?

Atsumu habló en un tono lejano para sus oídos. Como alguien que te grita en la lejanía esperando ser oído. Ella no podía despegar la vista del papel blanco con corazones rosas en sus esquinas. Ni siquiera cuando Osamu respondió la pregunta doblando nuevamente la carta, guardándola en el otro bolsillo, lejos del papel encerado de su _onigiri._

—Nada.

—¿Una carta de amor? ¡Al fin creciste! —Atsumu tenía el peor temporizador para decir las cosas, a veces—. ¡Te felicito Samu!

Diez palabras. Diez puñaladas en el corazón, una sobre otra, como si quisieran esforzarse en que el hueco en su pecho fuera cada vez más grande.

Esa carta significaba, en la mente sobre estimulada de una chica como Yoru, que ese abrazo sanador había sido un halo de su imaginación. Que el muchacho que amaba desde siempre respondiendo sus sentimientos era solo una esperanza y que era muy ingenua al pensar algo más. Como si un espejo se rompiera, su corazón cayó al suelo. ¿Por qué, sino, tendría una carta de otra chica si la miraba a ella?

Osamu sacudió la cabeza con un ínfimo rubor en sus mejillas, aunque Yoru no lo vio. Su vista se había dirigido al bolsillo que custodiaba la carta. Si veía su rostro ahora gritaría.

—¡Cállate ya! —se defendió.

¿Por qué se defendía? «Si, es una carta. ¿Y?», hubiera sido una respuesta que la habría golpeado, pero no tanto como su negativa. ¡Si es una maldita carta dilo y ya! ¿Por qué el secretismo?

—¿Que le contestaste? —su hermano parecía estar viendo el drama de la tarde con entusiasmo.

¿De verdad? Atsumu jamás se interesaba tanto en algo de su hermano. ¿Tenía que hacerlo en esto? ¡No quería saber! Es decir, quería. Pero no quería. Dios, necesitaba vomitar. Urgente. Y llorar. No en ese orden.

—¿Contestar a qué…?

Y la respuesta exacerbada de Atsumu se vio interrumpida por la llamada de un compañero desde la puerta. El muchacho rubio resopló fuerte cuando enderezó su enorme cuerpo y caminó con las manos en los bolsillos hacia el muchacho que llamaba su nombre.

El silencio entre Osamu y Yoru siempre había sido extraño. Raro, si. Pero nunca incómodo como en ese momento. Como si el peligris no se hubiera enterado que el rostro descompuesto de la chica a su lado estaba por caerse al piso en pedazos. Sólo entonces, tomó una bocanada de aire helado para llenar sus pulmones de valentía y hablar.

—No le hagas caso —le dijo con voz suave. Casi que los sonidos del salón podrían taparla —. Está celoso porque no se le declararon este mes aún.

La sonrisa forzada pasó desapercibida. Tal vez. Esperaba. Osamu la miró de soslayo y juró que temblaba. Quizá fuera el frío que ingresaba por la ventana aún cerrada, obligándolos a no quitarse el saco del uniforme dentro del edificio.

—No me molesta realmente. Sabemos que es un idiota.

No quería preguntar. Realmente no. Por suerte, no tuvo que hacerlo. Porque Osamu fue quien rompió el silencio entre ambos. Para mejor o peor.

—No sé realmente que hacer, de todos modos.

_¿Eh? ¿No sabía qué hacer con…?_

—¿Con qué?

—La carta— dijo. No estaba mirándola. Su vista miel fija en el alto árbol visible desde el segundo piso donde se hallaban—. Nunca me habían dado una carta.

_Recházala._

_Recházala._

_Recházala._

_Recházala._

—No hay mucho que pensar...— Le era fascinante a veces como podía hablar tranquilamente cuando por dentro estaba destrozándose el cráneo contra una pared—. Si te gusta, díselo. Si no te gusta, recházala con cuidado.

Osamu vio la tristeza sumirse en su rostro pálido. Eso no era una visión. Yoru volvió a hablar girando su rostro al mismo árbol en el patio.

—Pero no la dejes esperando por ninguna de la dos respuestas. Es más doloroso tener la incertidumbre que una negativa. Ya sabes, no seas tu hermano.

Osamu no recordaba que tenía esa carta en el bolsillo hasta ese instante. Si, fue una sorpresa cuando esa muchacha de cabello castaño se la entregó el día anterior. Recibió confesiones antes, pero siempre en persona y las rechazó inmediatamente, con el cuidado que claramente su hermano no poseía. Sin embargo, se vio tan abrumado por el temblor en las manos de la muchacha que si llegaba a rechazarla en ese instante, se pondría a llorar. Le dijo que no tenía que responder inmediatamente, y se largó a correr en dirección contraria a la que vino. Y ahora, la carta era un recordatorio de ese momento, y la única chica que alguna vez querría tener a su lado le decía que no perdiera el tiempo para cualquiera de las dos respuestas.

Estaba tan confundido como no podía expresarlo realmente. Era una situación tan bizarra que solo quería comer temprano e irse a dormir.

.

.

—¿Cómo? ¿Una fiesta?— Aran pestañeó muchas veces en pocos segundos. La botella _de Pocari Sweat _en su mano permaneció firme aún con la transpiración cayendo entre sus dedos morenos—. ¿Es una broma?

—¿Por qué estaría bromeando? —fue la respuesta de su capitán, parado junto a él.

El muchacho de piel oscura se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa nerviosa. Kita nunca intentaba asustar a nadie, pero lo lograba con el simple tono de su voz. Como esos padres que no requieren más de una mirada para hacer que sus hijos coman los vegetales que detestan. Y esa tarde en el descanso del entrenamiento vespertino, conoció una nueva faceta de su amigo que parecía oculta hasta el momento. Y también le daba miedo, claramente.

—¡N-no digo en ese sentido! ¿Pero desde cuándo te interesan las fiestas?

—No me interesan —respondió con una naturalidad abrasadora —.Pero sería un último descanso antes del torneo de primavera. No sirve de nada que nos sobrecarguemos. Es en la casa de Omimi.

El moreno volteó hacia el muchacho de ojos rasgados que parecía recién haberse enterado de la conversación en primer lugar. Era extraño, porque sus padres eran los más estrictos de todo el grupo. Esto solo podía terminar muy mal, y lo sabía.

—¿Te dejaron usar tu casa, Omimi?

El muchacho se encogió de hombros con una media sonrisa. Era su último año y había sido un excelente hijo desde que su educación formal comenzó. Merecía un poco de rebeldía antes de irse a la universidad y que a sus padres ya no les importara que tan mal se portara.

—¿Pueden dejarme si mis padres no se enteran?

—¡Eres un hijo horrible! —gritó Atsumu con rostro horrorizado. Todos voltearon sorprendidos. ¿Desde cuándo estaba ahí escuchando?

—¡Lo dice el peor ser humano de todos nosotros! —exclamó totalmente rojo. Carraspeó antes de continuar—. En fin, mientras no rompamos nada, no habrá problema.

Atsumu se llevó las manos a la cintura sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Tantas cosas pasaron por su mente que deseó poder grabar sus pensamientos en un disco imaginario para verlo en cámara lenta luego.

—¡Será como una de esas fiestas en películas americanas donde todo termina destrozado!

—¡Acabo de pedirte que no! —volvió a exclamar. Atsumu ya no lo escuchaba. Sus amigos se habían dispersado. Esperaba que esto fuera una buena idea.

Y claro que no lo sería. Los jóvenes japoneses eran educados, tranquilos y muy respetuosos del espacio ajeno. El alcohol tenía reglas muy estrictas para menores de veintiuno, y todo estaría bien mientras fueran unas pocas personas. Solo los conocidos. El equipo y amigos del equipo.

Pues bien, en algún momento la invitación se extendió a tantas personas como entraban en la sala de su casa y ya había perdido la cantidad de platos rotos en las primeras horas de la noche de ese sábado de diciembre.

Inarizaki era un colegio privado, por lo que ninguno de sus estudiantes tenía problemas económicos. Sin embargo, durante noche del sábado, la casa de la familia Omimi dejó boquiabiertos a los tres amigos recién llegados, uno junto al otro, como niños que llegan a un cumpleaños por primera vez.

—Es la última vez que le presto dinero a ese desgraciado… —murmuró Atsumu cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, arrugando la camiseta negra que llevaba puesta.

Estar ahí esa noche les parecía algo irreal. Que Kita haya pensado en esto como una forma de quitarles presión claramente marcaba lo buen líder que era. Y que en forma casi literal, era una madre para todos.

Yoru echó a reír dando unos pasos hacia el pórtico blanco lleno de plantas y flores cuidadas con esmero. Pestañeó varias veces cuando en el interior de la sala comenzó a notar rostros que pocas veces había cruzado en los pasillos, y por sus actividades dispersas dudaba que Omimi o siquiera alguno de los chicos del Club tuviera relación cercana.

—Creo que el concepto de fiesta privada no tuvo demasiado entendimiento.

Osamu se puso de pie a su lado. Convencerlo de venir había sido una tarea exclusivamente de su hermano. Desde luego que él no estaba acostumbrado a las aglomeraciones de gente. Apenas realmente soportaba estar amontonado en los pasillos del colegio, pero la insistencia de Atsumu había sido suprema, y si debía ser totalmente sincero, no confiaba en que ese idiota se comportara. Yoru desvió la vista cuando el alto peligris la hizo foco de su campo visual. Había tratado de evitar mirarlo demasiado durante el trayecto, como esos dos días desde que la carta apareció en escena. Pero esa camisa a cuadros azul y negra hacía muy difícil para ella desviar la mirada cuando estaba cerca. Sabía que era apuesto. Los dos lo eran. Y entre esos pantalones rasgados agregados al maldito perfume emanando de su cuerpo, estaban destrozando sus nervios. Sin piedad, uno a uno. Estaba segura de que sería una muy larga noche. No tenía idea de realmente cuánto.

Se quitó el abrigo, dejándolo con los otros en la puerta de entrada. Tendrían que buscarlos a la salida en la enorme pira de ropa, si es que no terminaba desparramada por el suelo. El frío de sus piernas descubiertas por el vestido corto color negro que llevaba puesto desapareció cuando entraron al recibidor. El rostro de Aran los recibió con una botella de agua en la mano. Era extraño verlo tan relajado, como si no fuera su último año llegando al final con el torneo comenzando pronto. Era agradable verlo disfrutar como un adolescente más, separado de su imagen de as de Inarizaki.

—Omimi está por tener un ataque de nervios —murmuró casi con secretismo y una sonrisa de costado en el rostro.

—¡No se te ocurra no filmarlo!— Atsumu estaba feliz. Todo lo que significara molestar a otro, lo hacía feliz.

—Suna va a llenar la memoria de su teléfono móvil en cualquier momento.

—¡Ten el mío!

Y tomándolo del brazo lo llevó pasillo adentro, pasando el salón hasta lo que suponía, era la cocina. Solo una estela de perfume en donde había estado, y la música llenando los espacios en blanco. Un frío recorrió su espalda al darse cuenta de lleno que en un salón lleno de gente, estaba sola con Osamu. Una reacción a la que debería estar acostumbrada, pero esa maldita carta logró desvirtuar de tal forma que se sentía totalmente incómoda. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debía afectarle? ¿Porque ese abrazo en las oficinas de Osaka le había quemado la piel hasta la carne y huesos, haciendola creer que podía ser correspondida? Eso era totalmente ridículo desde el comienzo. Todo esto era totalmente ridículo. Estar en silencio con alguien que consideraba uno de sus mejores amigos era irrisorio. Y malditamente real. Porque ese abrazo SI le había quemado la piel hasta su carne y huesos, y de verdad había sentido esperanza de ser correspondida. Y ahora estaba ahí.

Mientras su mente ardía en pensamientos, en el mundo real los segundos continuaban transcurriendo con normalidad. Y el silencio llenó el espacio entre los dos, mirándose y encogiéndose de hombros por pura inercia luego de que Atsumu se fuera a trote ligero.

—¿Quieres algo de beber?—. Le preguntó Osamu señalando lo que parecía ser la mesa de bocadillos y bebidas.

—E-eh. _Si._ ¿Jugo?

—Ya vengo.

Y se alejó caminando despacio hacia el rincón repleto de gente eligiendo qué consumir. Todos habían llevado algo, de lo contrario no había forma de que Omimi hubiera calculado para todos.

Paseó su vista por la sala algo nerviosa. Vaya...Los padres del muchacho tenían muy buen gusto, y la casa de estilo occidental tenía ya algunos adornos navideños que terminarían en el piso destrozados para el final de la noche. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sintió unos pasos tras su espalda, y volteó para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de Akagi dándole la bienvenida.

Su tono divertido y las anécdotas de los sucesivos micro infartos del dueño de casa la hicieron olvidar por unos minutos la tardanza obvia del mayor de los gemelos.

Una parte suya parecía gritarle que no lo hiciera. Que no girara la cabeza hacia la mesa en el rincón derecho de la enorme casa. Que sería el mayor error de la noche, aunque su cerebro no tenía la menor idea de la cantidad de errores que iba a cometer esa noche.

Pero lo hizo. Y su vista se cruzó con la imagen que quebró en mil pedazos los vidrios sujetos con pinzas de su corazón: porque Osamu estaba sosteniendo el cuerpo de una chica de larguísimo cabello castaño, hermosas facciones tradicionales y tan delgada que pesaría lo que una almohada seca. La chica se sujetó con suavidad de su cuello y solo pudo contar los segundos marcados por el latir de sus sienes al momento que Osamu la levantó en brazos y apresuró sus piernas escaleras arriba, desapareciendo de su vista.

_Silencio._

Solo silencio. El zumbido de millones de moscas en su ído. El dolor de ochocientas agujas en su cuerpo. La interferencia en su mente impidiéndole hilvanar pensamientos y mucho menos alguna palabra. Fue como si su cerebro explotara, prendido fuego en una combustión nuclear. Y de repente, silencio. Su cerebro estaba tan muerto como su corazón. Porque las imágenes de Osamu en su memoria parecían desaparecer en la oscuridad, como su espalda alejándose escaleras arriba con una chica en brazos. La carta en sus malos. La indecisión en su mirada. Su esperanza vacía. La sonrisa que le obsequiaba. El abrazo que se sintió caricia. Todo, en el más absoluto silencio. Y sintió que su garganta dolía como si sangrara acuchillada. Un grito en silencio que destrozó sus átomos. Yoru sintió cómo se le rompía el corazón.

.

.

_Yuki Shozine_. Ese era su nombre. Al menos el que recordaba al haberse presentado dos días antes, cuando le dio la carta. Parecía tan educada como aparentaba, entregándole ese papel con delicadeza y diciéndole que no se apresurara con su respuesta. Y realmente no pensaba hacerlo, porque no tenía mucha práctica rechazando gente sin ser duro. Pero Osamu tomó una decisión firme después de que Yoru le dijera que no hiciera esperar por una resolución. Y lo que menos quería era ser cruel.

Por eso la había rechazado con amabilidad el día anterior. A pesar de ser una persona totalmente frontal, había entendido durante sus años de adolescencia que no puedes ser brutalmente honesto con todo el mundo y esperar no herirlos. Por eso, mientras dijera la verdad, podía permitirse edulcorar sus palabras para no sonar igual que el cretino de su hermano cuando rechazara a alguien.

Y después de haberle dicho que le agradecía por sus sentimientos, pero que no estaba interesado, sinceramente le pareció que la chica lo había tomado bien. Su sonrisa amable permaneció en ella hasta que se retiró dándole las gracias por la oportunidad de decirle sus sentimientos. Por eso le sorprendió verla en la fiesta, y porque no creyó que conociera a nadie en el equipo. Más aún, se asombró verla acercarse con una sonrisa atrevida que no recordaba en su repertorio hasta ponerse frente a él. Pero al ver la botella de _sake _en su mano, lo comprendió. Supuso que la habría tomado de un anaquel de los padres de Omimi para compartir ilegalmente con sus amigos. Y todo tuvo su ciclo completo al caer en sus brazos desmayada por el alcohol que como adolescente claramente, no pudo tolerar.

Y su reflejo fue llevarla hasta una habitación vacía en el piso superior, tomar su teléfono celular y marcar el discado rápido de quien creía, era su padre. Decirle con su mejor vos dónde estaba estaba su hija y esperar a que vinieran a buscarla. Eso haría cualquiera en su lugar.

Sintió pronto los pasos de Kita tras él, que había visto la escena y traía una toalla helada y un vaso de agua. Con su sola presencia, se sintió más acompañado. Y por un momento, relajó sus músculos mientras cortaba la comunicación telefónica mientras su capitán le aplicaba paños en la frente para mantenerla medianamente consciente. Suspiró con fuerza.

Ya había pasado. Todo estaba bien. La chica estaba solo algo pasada de alcohol, nada que no pudiera arreglarse. Sí, su padre iba a llegar bramando, pero ese no era su problema. Ya había pasado. Todo estaba bien.

_No._

—Osamu...

La voz de Aran sonó a espaldas de Kita. La expresión de su rostro era seria y temerosa. Nada como él. Giró medio cuerpo hacia él con una ceja oscura levantada en consternación.

—¿Aran-sempai…?

Ojiro apretó los gruesos labios en una línea recta. El ceño fruncido y buscando como decirle lo que salió de sus labios con celeridad.

—No creo que Yoru esté bien en este momento...

.

.

El sabor amargo del sake bajó por su garganta como hiel líquida y a medio refrigerar. Como meterse al organismo cada uno de sus pensamientos negativos y sentir que el estómago se le prendía fuego. ¿Para qué rayos quería un estómago de todas formas? No servían más que para doler. Como su corazón. Si no fuera esa bomba que envía sangre a todo el cuerpo, se lo arrancaría sin pensarlo. Pensándolo bien, quizá lo hiciera. Después de esa noche de mierda, ya nada le importaba realmente.

Yoru no era alguien que por sí misma llamara excesivamente la atención: era bonita, simpática y graciosa. Pero la gran mayoría de los que sabían su nombre, era porque se movían en bloque con los gemelos Miya. En ese momento agradeció su anonimato. Sobre todo porque pocos podían verla sentada en el suelo contra una gran planta de sombra a un costado de la sala de estar, alejada de la mesa de bocadillos. Los borcegos oscuros desabrochados y consideraba un milagro que las medias oscuras no se hubieran roto hasta ahora. El cabello suelto sobre los hombros, y la botella de sake que encontró abandonada en la mesa donde vio por última vez a Osamu casi vacía. Era horrible. El sake sabía a alcohol etílico con menos refinamiento, y no alejaba la imagen de Osamu cargando a esa chica, como tampoco recuperaba su sonrisa en las fotos del pasado. ¡Qué enorme mentira!

Intentó pararse. _Imposible_. Enderezarse. _No_. Bueno, sentada no estaba _tan _mal, pensó. Ahí nadie la veía, nadie la notaba. No existía, y si era cierto, entonces tal vez no estuviera mal que sus ojos se terminaran de llenar de lágrimas y corrieran por sus mejillas de una jodida vez, porque tanto dolor en su pecho parecía a punto de estallarle como un cartucho de dinamita. Si. Quizás eso fuera lo mejor. Drenar a Osamu de su sistema como si le saliera por los ojos. Quizás eso fuer…

—¡¿Yoru?!

_La puta madre..._

Parpadeó con dificultad (porque hasta eso le costaba cuando todo daba vueltas en tonos muy claros), y los empujó hacia el lugar donde venía el sonido. Todo estaba tan brillante y se movía tanto que contuvo las ganas de vomitar nuevamente.

Osamu se arrodilló frente a ella, recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo con la mirada buscando algo fuera de lugar. La botella de _sake _aferrada a su muñeca lo sacó de contenido: ¿estaba jodiéndolo? Yoru nunca hubiera sido capaz de esto. Ni siquiera por una apuesta. ¿Por qué la botella pasando la mitad? Y los ojos azules como zafiros en la noche totalmente entrecerrados le dieron una pauta de qué había ocurrido. No era cierto…

—Yoru, ¿te sientes bien? ¿Tu sola bebiste esto?

_Déjame. _

_Vete._

_Largo._

—¡Oye! —la llamó con registro que ni siquiera usaba cuando se raspaba las rodillas. Ni siquiera cuando se rompió la muñeca en primaria —. ¿Yoru? ¿Me oyes?

Y sus enormes manos se dirigieron con preocupación al rostro blanco, tomando sus mejillas para levantarle la cabeza y verle las pupilas.

_Quema. _

_Duele. _

_Estás lastimándome._

—¡No me toques! —gritó. El rostro se le escapó de entre los dedos callosos y el cabello negro cubrió sus ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Osamu retiró los brazos anonadado. Se miró las palmas confundido, buscando algo que la hubiera lastimado. Alternó la atención entre ellas y la cara baja de su amiga. Estaba respirando despacio pero con dificultad. Los hombros bajos y las piernas sin fuerzas extendidas en el piso de madera.

No iba a mentir. Entre la confusión y preocupación de verla en ese estado, el grito de Yoru le dolió como una bofetada en plena cara. El desprecio de su tono fue una cuchillada al hígado y verla no reaccionar lo estaba desesperando en confusión.

Y sin embargo, fueron las lágrimas formándose en los ojos azules aquello que lo sacó de lugar. Los labios temblando, y la mirada cristalizada esquivando la suya. Y finalmente explotó.

Osamu nunca había jugado de manos con Yoru. Eso estaba reservado para Atsumu y su carácter desagradable. Él no podía hacerlo, no estaba en él. Y sin embargo, tomarla en brazos y cargarla boca abajo sobre su hombro fue lo más sencillo y rápido que recordó hacer en su vida.

—Vamos a casa, Yoru.

—¡Déjame! —la escuchó decir a sus espaldas. Las manos golpeándole las pantorrillas.

El rostro de Aran lo observaba confundido, alternando miradas entre ambos. Solo bastó un segundo para que entendiera, y corrió con él a la puerta para abrirla y dejarlo pasar. Aran comprendió todo en ese instante. Como si más de diez años conociendo a los gemelos cerrara un círculo perfecto.

Omimi no vivía a más de ocho calles de la casa de la familia Miya. Con suerte, sus padres estarían durmiendo a esta hora de la noche. Si Yoru dejaba de gritarle como hasta ahora, podrían entrar sin problemas.

—Quiero vomitar y me llevas colgando de cabeza. ¡Maldición, eres un _genio_!

Osamu gruñó profundo. Iban a ser las ocho calles más largas de toda su existencia. Apuró el paso, sujetándole las piernas con más firmeza, cuidando que sus dedos no subieran más de la cuenta por los muslos descubiertos. Los golpes en su pantorrilla no estaban ayudando al equilibro en la acera. Pero esto era mejor a llevarla desmayada. No podría tolerar eso, jamás.

.

.

Yoru recordaba pocas cosas de esa noche en particular. Muy pocas y realmente no de las más agradables. Creía recordar golpear los muslos traseros de Osamu con ambos puños para que la suelte mientras la llevaba por la calle, y estaba segura de que le gritó las cosas más espantosas en esa posición. Su mente recuperó fragmentos del momento en que entraron a la casa de los gemelos y Osamu la llevó al baño en el más absoluto silencio. Tuvo perfectamente en claro que lo que rememoraba de esos momentos frente al excusado fue tan real como horrible y particularmente humillante. Porque esas ganas de vomitar se hicieron totalmente reales y juró por sus adentros que mientras el líquido amargo abandonaba su cuerpo son sonidos de llanto ahogado, no volvería a oler alcohol hasta muchos años más tarde.

Sin embargo, mientras su cuerpo estaba en el piso, sostenida levemente por sus rodillas flaqueando, supo que algo más la mantenía firme, perdiendo el miedo a caer mientras todo lo demás en el mundo giraba como un trompo sin control. Y es que el brazo de Osamu tenía su cintura contra el pecho firme, y con la otra mano recogía su cabello con una ternura que la hubiera hecho llorar de no estar en la situación más humillante de su vida.

Cuando ya todo estaba fuera, solo lo que había afectado sus sentidos permanecía nublándole la vista. Sintió la mano enorme de Osamu acariciarle la espalda para tranquilizarla. Y cuando pudo ponerse de pie, la llevó hasta el grifo para limpiarse la boca y meter la cabeza bajo el agua helada. Era una bendición enviada por todos los dioses que despejó ocho velos de los diez que cubrían su cabeza. Subió las escaleras sujeta a su fuerte cuerpo, y entonces ya no recordó más nada hasta que volvió a abrir los ojos lo que calculó, fueron horas más tarde.

La boca le sabía a una mezcla de pasta para dientes y enjuague bucal, aun cuando extremadamente al fondo de su cavidad aún sintiera la amargura y acidez. Su cabeza parecía estar en medio de un solo de batería eterno, y la banda ni siquiera era buena. El cuerpo le temblaba y pesaba al mismo tiempo, no necesariamente en ese orden. Pero al menos tuvo la suficiente capacidad de distinguir que los latidos que escuchaba contra su rostro no eran los suyos, sino los del muchacho tendido a su lado, sujetándola con cuidado.

—¿Despertaste? —dijo el muchacho de cabello gris con suavidad. Su voz sonó casi a un susurro contra su coronilla, haciéndole cosquillas.

Fue entonces que la noche cayó en su memoria como piezas de un rompecabezas que tenía que golpear contra la mesa para hacerlas encastrar, aunque no fueran ahí. Solo de algo estaba segura…

—Vomité en tu baño, ¿cierto…?

—Y de qué forma.

—_Mierda…_

Hubiera golpeado su cabeza contra la pared para aclararse el panorama, pero su pecho era tan malditamente cálido que no podía moverse. ¿Cómo había llegado siquiera hasta ahí? Osamu dormía en la litera superior de la habitación compartida, y por la luz de las farolas de la calle encendidas, aún era de noche. _¿Qué…?_

—No preguntes como te subí —lo oyó decir, como si le leyera la mente. Respondió de inmediato.

—No pensaba hacerlo.

Lo sintió ahogar una risa en su garganta. Podía permitirle eso. Después de todo, era prácticamente un chiste viviente. Fueron pocos los segundos que tardó en recuperar las memorias de lo que ocurrió antes de que todo se fuera a la basura.

—¿Dónde está Tsumu? —le preguntó manteniendo el tono de secretismo, haciéndole cosquillas contra el pecho cubierto por la camisa a cuadros.

—Aran-sempai me envió un mensaje. Todos van a quedarse a limpiar. Lo obligaron.

—Debe estar furioso.

—Claro que sí.

Y poco a poco, su mente se acercaba más al dedo en la llaga. A donde no quería ir. Donde no quería mirar. Como saber que viene la parte del asesinato en una película de horror y aún así mantener los ojos abiertos. Pero él habló antes.

—¿De dónde sacaste esa botella?—. ¿Acaso sonaba enfadado? ¿Eso era un reproch….?

—¿Q-qué…?

—Tomaste casi la mitad de una botella de _sake,_ Yoru. ¿Qué creíste que pasaría?

Osamu nunca se enfadaba con ella. Esa era una realidad: pocas veces hacía cosas que lo molestaran y cuando ocurría, esa sonrisa de sol brillante funcionaba en él como un video de gatitos jugando con un ovillo de lana. Pero verla en el piso de esa forma llenó su cuerpo de escalofríos y lo aterró. Sin contar sus gritos y maldiciones, verla sin poder moverse por motus propio fue algo que le resultó tan doloroso como ahora trataba de controlarse para no darle una reprimenda.

—Estaba en la mesa.

La respuesta fue lo más sincero que pudo darle. En la mesa donde él dejó de estar cuando cargó a esa chica escaleras arribas. Y como todo le importaba nada en ese instante y su lengua aún estaba suelta, continuó.

—Tú sabes. La de los bocadillos. Cuando te fuiste.

Osamu supo entonces que ella vio el momento donde tomó en brazos a su compañera y la llevó a recostarse. ¿Era la misma botella entonces? Y por más que pensara, no veía ningún tipo de razón para que esto hubiera sucedido.

—Llamé a los padres de esa chica, y Aran me dijo dónde estabas. ¿En cuánto tiempo tomaste casi tres vasos?

Esa chica. ¿Acaso no tenía nombre? ¿Qué cara…?

—¿Y vinieron? Sus padres. Digo.

—Supongo, Aran-sempai se quedó esperándolos cuando nos fuimos. No tengo idea.

—¿No deberías estar preocupado?

—Desde luego que lo estoy. Bebiste como idiota y tuve que traerte cargando mientras me insultabas. ¿Crees que no estoy preocupado por ti?

Era demasiada información para su poco funcional cerebro. Sentía que le estaba respondiendo la pregunta con otra respuesta, y todo se derrumbaba aún más. Estaba preguntando por esa chica de cabello castaño, largo y hermoso. ¿Por qué respondía sobre ella?

Quería llorar. Sus ojos ardían, su garganta dolía. Su estómago parecía encendido. Y ella solo quería llorar. Ahí estaba: sujetando suavemente su camisa, y juraba que los dedos larguísimos en su espalda quemaban como brasas, aunque no quisiera jamás que los moviera. Y en menos de un segundo, todo pasó ante sus ojos. Esos recuerdos que juraba, no podía tener por su propia conciencia, pero ahí estaban. Dando vueltas, gateando alrededor de los gemelos, chocando su cabeza con la de Osamu y largándose a llorar. Jugando a armar castillos de arena. Viéndolo golpear un balón por primera vez. La sonrisa a la cámara. La alegría cuando la saludaba por las mañanas. El dolor cuando una chica le hablaba con segundas intenciones. La quietud al verlo comer una bola de arroz. El aroma de su piel contra su nariz y activando cada uno de sus poros. Y ahí estaba: su frente contra el pecho del chico que amaba hace diecisiete años. Y nada más importaba.

—_Te amo._

Osamu oyó el susurro ahogado contra su pecho como quien cree oír el viento por la ventana: sin saber si era real o no. Porque en ese instante que creyó escuchar la frase que podría quemarlo en vida, no le era posible decir que tenía sus sentidos alerta. Todos sus átomos despertaron al instante siguiente, como saliendo de un letargo, llamados a la vida.

Y tragando aire seco, porque su garganta estaba desprovista de saliva, lo volvió a escuchar. Y esta vez fue claro.

—Te amo —y Yoru sintió que sus ojos pesaban. Ahogó una risa de cansancio. Diecisiete años conteniéndolo y por primera vez en su vida, salía al exterior en voz alta. ¡Dios! ¡Se sentía como quitarse una roca!—. Como en..._No._ De verdad,_ te amo._

Una risa ahogada se cruzó nuevamente en su garganta mientras sentía en la piel de su frente la conjunción de la cálida piel de Osamu bajo la ropa. No estaba segura de si ese ritmo cadenciosamente apresurado era el corazón del muchacho o sus propias sienes a punto de estallar. Tomo aire por la nariz, respirando el aroma a madera de su cuerpo, como si el desgraciado no hubiera sudado en toda la noche. Y continuó.

—_Mierda…_ Nunca creí que lo diría así. Nunca creí que te lo diría, en realidad. Estaba acostumbrada a cerrar la boca y pilotear ser esa amiga que te vio tragando arena a los cuatro. _¡Rayos!_ Tengo dolor de cabeza, apesto y no recuerdo gran parte de lo que pasó anoche. Con todo eso me estoy declarando. ¿Qué tan _patética_ parezco ahora…?

La voz de Yoru pareció sonar en su cabeza como el eco perdido de una melodía lejana. Y aún así logró derrumbar las paredes de su cerebro como una enorme bola de plomo rebotando contra cada rincón. Trató de recuperar los fragmentos de memoria que apenas podía conectar, recapitulando cada segundo de esa noche hasta el momento presente. Cuando la chica que amó toda su vida le dijo que lo amaba. Si, que lo amaba. Mierda.

Osamu estaba cansado. Estaba herido. Estaba hastiado.

Amar a alguien era tan agotador que a veces pensaba que no valía la pena. Que no era necesario. Y entonces ella se aparecía frente a él. Esa sonrisa, esos ojos, esa capacidad de meterse en su piel lo quisiera o no. ¡Fueron diecisiete años! Toda su vida mirando a la misma persona, a nadie más. Jurando no decirle nada, clavándose un cuchillo en el estómago, y estaba cansado. Harto de verla sin sujetarla. Harto. Sus labios dolían porque estaba mordiéndoselos para no gritar. Para no perder la compostura. Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza. Estaba tan cansado.

Yoru frunció el ceño al sentir las vibraciones del cálido cuerpo que se contraponía al suyo. Sólo así supo que Osamu estaba temblando._ Mierda_. Osamu nunca temblaba. Era el sujeto más apático que conocía, y perder la calma con ella era algo que jamás había ocurrido.

Y como una epifanía sobreponiéndose al desastre que eran sus pensamientos, supo en ese instante lo que había ocurrido; que había confesado sus sentimientos a alguien que conocía desde que ambos usaban pañales y deletreaban palabras inconexas con errores de pronunciación. Al muchacho con quien pasaba gran parte de su día y con quien había agotado ya sus posibilidades de siquiera imaginar decirle lo que sentía. Es decir, era_ Osamu Miya_. Era uno de los dos gemelos que habían acompañado su vida como una plaga que amaba. Y ahí estaba, presionando la tela de su camiseta mientras sentía las lágrimas de arrepentimiento agolparse en sus ojos cansados y acelerarse lo que sabía ahora, era su pobre corazón a punto de desintegrarse en fibras muertas.

_No. _

_No. No. No. _

Solo eso repetía una voz similar a la suya dentro de lo que quedaba de su cerebro a las cuatro de la mañana con la de la calle dando contra los cristales transparentes de esa habitación en tonos azules. Con el aroma a madera perforando sus sentidos y la sensación de que había terminado con su propia vida. Por eso quizá lo único que atinó a hacer como reacción fue levantar el rostro cubierto en pecas agua y los ojos azules cristalizados en lágrimas. Quería gritarle que no la tomara en serio. Quería reírse como cada vez que metía la pata y su único mecanismo de defensa funcional era responder con una broma por su propia carencia de inteligencia emocional. Y cuando la mirada miel se posó en la suya debió esforzarse por recordar lo que significaba respirar.

_Te dijo que te ama. Acaba de decirte que te ama._

Osamu Miya no estaba acostumbrado a pensar tan rápido, siquiera cuando debía enfrentarse en un partido. Tampoco cuando su hermano asestaba un pase perfecto. Una de esas colocaciones que veía venir a kilómetros y eran casi pintadas a su mano en un saque perfecto. Nunca tuvo la necesidad de gritarle a su propio cerebro que se callara y lo dejara respirar, porque no estaba pudiendo hacerlo.

Mucho menos cuando los ojos azules de Yoru se posaron en él con una mirada que le recordó a un cervatillo a punto de ser fusilado. ¿Por qué lo miraba con tanto miedo? Ella jamás lo miraba con temor. Siempre pasaba por encima todo lo que le decía y era capaz de dar vuelta en un dedo hasta su hermano. ¿Tan indefensa la estaba dejando?

_Bésala._

_Ya, ahora. Bésala._

El algodón del vestido negro cubriendo su delgado cuerpo parecía quemarle los dígitos cuando notó que su agarre fantasma se volvía real. Porque esto era real. Ella lo era. Ella diciéndole_ te amo_ era tan real como su perfume agua mezclado con el suavizante de sus sábanas. La combinación que se preguntó durante años, cómo sería.¡Era maravillosa, maldita sea!Se sentía como la mezcla perfecta, como sus brazos cubriendo a la perfección las curvas de su cintura y sus labios tapando los suyos. Si. Porque escuchó su último grito en su cabeza.

_Cierra la maldita brecha y bésala._

Y lo hizo.

_Así sabes_, pudo decirse. A _esto _sabes, se susurró. Y la probó. Una y otra y otra y otra vez mientras no podía consensuar en sus propios pensamientos que los labios de Yoru estaban respondiendo a los suyos. Que sus manos se fijaron en su pecho ajustándose a la tela de la camisa y los pequeños hombros se pegaban a él por el impulso que dio a su espalda con los largos dedos.

¿A qué sabía? A diecisiete años de sufrimiento. A diecisiete años de pasar de curiosidad, a cariño, a romance infantil, a calentura adolescente, a caer en cuenta de que era el amor de su vida. Porque amar a Yoru Asekawa había sido putamente doloroso. Había sido arrancarse el corazón del pecho disimulando con la poca expresión de su rostro cuánto dolía.

Había sido tan terrible como lo era amarlo a él. Porque claro que ver a esas niñas vestidas iguales y con abanicos rezando los nombres de los gemelos, la hacían partir en el piso de risa y verguenza ajena. Pero desde luego que ver a una de ellas acercarse a Osamu ponía cada vello de su cuerpo en punta. Se sentía enferma hasta horas después, más aún cuando el imbécil que amaba aceptaba las galletas que le obsequiaban y hasta le ofrecía algunas en la tarde. A eso sabían sus labios. A _dolor._ Y se sentía rabiosamente bien. Quizá por eso su lengua lamió el interior de su boca con tanta alevosía. Como si quisiera borrar cualquier beso inexistente, y el rastro de cualquier otra chica que hubiera llegado ahí. Y Osamu replicó sus movimientos a la perfección, explorándola como si le perteneciera. Clamando el sabor de su saliva, mezclado con la sal de sus lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas mientras los dedos callosos secaban con caricias, curtiendo su piel.

El peso de su cuerpo se sentía como la presión cálida que buscó toda su vida. Siempre contentándose con un abrazo o sostenerse las manos como los amigos que eran. Cuando _esto_ era lo que quería. Lo que había deseado con cada fibra de su cuerpo y alma durante años ya: sujetar su amplia espalda pasando sus manos por debajo de la camiseta levemente sudada. Notar con sus dígitos que tenía lunares adornando su piel desgraciadamente tersa. Darse cuenta de que se contraía de cosquillas en los mismos lugares de siempre, aún aplicando la presión de una pluma seca. Saber que la piel de su abdomen y costados era más suave de lo que alguna vez pensó.

Osamu abrió los ojos con la vista nublada solo para encontrarse con los suyos, y supo que era ver una nueva galaxia en ellos. De una forma que jamás creyó, pudiera existir. Las pestañas iridiscentes a la luz de las farolas que entraban por entre los vidrios, y el agua perlaban su piel, y sus enormes manos bajo la tela por su espalda cuerpo parecieron algo tan natural que lo asustó. La luz daba en ella y vio la piel pálida en tonalidades azules, que recorrió con las manos temblorosas. Exhalando el alma entre sus dientes, conteniendo un gemido ronco cuando la pierna de Yoru se frotó contra el bulto de su entrepierna. Era cada sueño húmedo que había tenido con ella a la vez. Cada vez que se había tocado vergonzosamente pensando en ella eran un chiste malo ante la ahora existente realidad de hundir su rostro en el hueco del cuello fragante y evaporarlo con sus besos. Y el momento en que gimió su nombre fue el instante en que perdió la cordura. Fue ese el instante en que la sonrisa llena de dientes de su mejor amiga, dejó de superponerse al de la chica que amaba. La que respondía a sus sentimientos.

Los labios tibios rozaron la piel de sus pectorales con la ligereza de una pluma, obligándolo a sujetarse a ella para no perder el equilibrio. La reverencia de sus movimientos parecían gritarle amor puro en cada beso caso sobre la piel pálida y deseó con cada átomo en su ser poder fundirse para siempre. Sentía sus propios dedos afiebrados presionar su carne con una necesidad que solo creyó tener en sueños olvidados por su propia iniciativa. Porque cualquier sueño donde pudiera hacer lo que realmente deseaba con ella debía desaparecer por completo o solo terminaría en sufrimiento. Y por eso deslizar de su hombro el cuello del vestido oscuro que interrumpía el camino de sus labios contra la piel ahora con tintes rosados le pareció tan irreal. Un gemido blando y ligero como un cristal brotó de ella y vibró en sus oídos en el momento en que acomodó una pierna entre las suyas, mezclándose con su propio sonido ahogado en el hueco del cuello.

Las uñas incrustadas en la amplia espalda le dieron señal libre de que sus manos podían buscar más, y tomando sus labios nuevamente con una dulzura tan potente como lo era el fuego que estaba consumiéndolo, pasó sus dedos por debajo de la tela de encaje negro.

Todo se volvió húmedo y vaporoso y nublado. Cada uno de sus sentidos muertos y exacerbados exactamente al mismo tiempo, como un shock reviviendo a cada segundo. Solo sus oídos parecían atentos a cada ruego no verbal y en el preciso instante en que el abrojo cedió ante sus enormes manos, el rostro de Atsumu vino a su mente.

_«No se lo vamos a decir. Nunca.»_

_«Francamente me importa una mierda lo que sientas. Pero si esto va a ser malo, será mutuo.»_

_«¡Se perfectamente que la quieres, idiota! »_

_«Fuí el primero en enamorarse. Tengo derecho.»_

_«No se lo vamos a decir. Nunca.»_

_Mierda. _

_Mierda. _

_Mierdamierdamierdamierdamierdamierda. _

_Atsumu._

Atsumu era tan real como ella en ese momento. La promesa que hicieron a los quince era tan real como ese instante. El rostro de su hermano plasmado en sus retinas era fuego quemándolo de una forma que laceraba sus entrañas y era algo que nunca quiso sentir. Las manos enormes se detuvieron en su cuerpo delgado con una dureza que la despertó del trance de pasión ensoñadora en que se encontraba prisionera voluntariamente. Tan de pronto que la aterró, aún con su abdomen pegado al suyo. Sintiendo sus manos quietas tras su espalda. Y cuando lo sintió quitarlas, supo que algo no estaba bien.

El aire se sintió horrorosamente helado contra el rocío de sudor en su piel cuando Osamu se separó de ella, sentándose en el colchón frente a frente, arrastrando su cuerpo con él. Las manos trémulas sobre los brazos desnudos y la vista color miel fijas en un punto inexistente de sus muslos. Lejos de ella. Dolió. Su pecho dolió como nunca en su vida.

—O-Osamu…¿Q-qué…?

—Lo siento…—lo oyó murmurar. Se tensó como una tabla de madera al recibir un golpe fuerte. Osamu se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba por su mente. La conocía tanto como a su propio hermano. Por eso se esforzó en levantar la vista y verla a los ojos. Y maldito fuera todo lo que no fuera tan hermoso como ella—. Te amo.

Claro que la amaba. Desde que tenía uso de razón supo que lo que fuera que sintiera por ella terminaría desencadenando en esto. Desde que odiaba que otros niños jugaran con ella. Desde que se alegró cuando se enfermó de varicela tardía y no pudo ser Julieta en la obra escolar donde besaría a otro chico. Desde que cocinó por primera vez para él y su hermano. Desde que quiso ser el único al que le preparara croquetas. Desde lo más imbécil hasta el querer entrar en ella y nunca más salir. Claro que la amaba.

—Y-yo…—. La oyó decir. No podía dejarla continuar.

—Te amo —repitió, siempre viéndola a los ojos—. Pero Atsumu también.

Yoru había escuchado hacía mucho tiempo que cuando tienes una epifanía, puedes literalmente escuchar un vidrio romperse en tu cabeza. Como una estantería llena de figurillas de cristal fino destrozarse contra el piso. Un paso de comedia física que haría reír hasta el más estirado.

Esto no estaba haciéndola reír en lo más mínimo. Una parte suya sí quería hacerlo, sin embargo. Una parte suya estaba en el piso girando sobre su estómago como desquiciada, burlándose de la situación presente. La otra, aún oía varias figurillas estrellarse contra mármol helado.

—¿Q-qué…?

Tuvo que preguntar. No_ tenía _que hacerlo. Pero lo necesitaba. Ahí estaba, con el vestido totalmente desarreglado y su bajo abdomen aún ardiendo. El cabello oscuro alborotado por las manos de Osamu haciéndola ver como una medusa bizarra, y los ojos conteniendo lágrimas que no sabían por qué querían salir.

Y lo supo.

Mientras cada figurilla caía de la estantería al mármol oscuro del piso de su mente, algo tomaba sentido. Como piezas de un rompecabezas. Como partes de un todo que nunca vio. O no quiso ver. Y realmente lo sospechaba: Atsumu había rechazado a todas las chicas con las que había estado antes de ponerle un nombre a esa relación. Atsumu espantaba a todo muchacho que se le acercara. Atsumu siempre estaba ahí para hacerla reír con ese humor totalmente irreverente. Atsumu la escuchaba cuando hablaba, mientras ignoraba a todos los demás.

_Bueno. Tu primer beso fue con tu mejor amigo, y es el mejor del mundo. Eso es especial._

_Mierda._

_Mierda._

_Mierdamierdamierdamierdamierdamierda…_

—Los dos estamos enamorados de ti, Yoru —soltó.

Podía ver como cada pensamiento caía en su lugar solo observando su rostro pálido entrar en horror. Así se sentía él. El chico que amaba, la amaba. Su mejor amigo, también la amaba. Los había hecho sufrir a ambos. Y ahora estaba totalmente segura de que quien sufriría el doble sería Atsumu. Y sus propios cristales se rompieron contra cada muro de su corazón. Las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro pálido no tenían intención alguna de parar. Como una cascada salada con grifo en su pecho. Como algo que no podría controlar. Estaba gritando por dentro mientras solo podía hablar en un susurro repitiendo una negativa constante, sin pestañear. Sin dejar de llorar. Los brazos de Osamu la rodearon con el mismo calor que ahora se sentía como agujas en carne viva. Era el momento más feliz de su vida superpuesto por la pesadilla que nunca creyó vivir.

El altísimo muchacho la sintió temblar como una hoja en otoño. Una hoja que no iba a permitir, tocara el suelo.

La amaba. De verdad la amaba más que a otra cosa. Más que a todo lo que pudiera pensar. Quiso reír pensando en que la amaba más que al banquete que su madre preparaba en su cumpleaños. Y supo que ella nunca se había perdido ninguno. Porque él y su hermano cumplían al mismo segundo. Y aunque jamás lo admitiera en voz alta o baja, no más que para sus propios pensamientos, amaba al imbécil narcisista hijo de puta que era su hermano.

Y esta era una promesa que le debía.

—Hablaré con él —susurró contra su cabello. Yoru seguía hipando—. Hablaré con él, Yoru.

—Necesito hablarle también…

—Uno a la vez —la cortó, depositando un beso casto en su cabeza. Algo que hizo durante años. Por primera vez con otro significado. Suspiró—. Primero, tengo que ser yo.


	7. TRAIDOR

_**¡Un nuevo capítulo!**_

_**Poco a poco (o híper rápido) vamos llegando al final.**_

_**Este nuevo método de escritura me resultó rarísimo, pero estoy FELIZ con el resultado, y con cómo fue recibido **_

_**¡Kenji! Milmilmiiiiiiil gracias por tus mensajes. ¡Espero que sigas pensando que está bueno! Y que el final también te enamore.**_

_**¡Nos vemos pronto!**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7: TRAIDOR.**

Cuando Atsumu llegó a la cocina donde Omimi estaba rezando por su vida, lo hizo con una sonrisa en su aterciopelado rostro. Esa de costado, la que usaba cuando algo le causaba real gracia y necesitaba señalarlo. La misma con la que se ganaba el real mote de desgraciado entre los zorros de Inarizaki.

Por eso nadie se sorprendió realmente cuando entró con su celular listo para grabar una desgracia ajena con su cara de buen tipo. Era una persona horrible. Lo sabía. Lo capitalizaba.

Pasó casi una hora entre chistes, charlas y vasos de gaseosa hasta que el muchacho tomó en cuenta de que ni su hermano ni Yoru le habían seguido los pasos. ¡Qué desfachatez!, lo habían dejado solo. Probablemente estuvieran en un rincón con cara de aburrimiento, ya que su hermano no era gran partidario de reuniones concurridas, y la chica de ojos azules estaría ahí para animarlo. Siempre estaba ahí para animarlo.

Sacudió la cabeza varias veces, saliendo de la cocina con un jugo entre sus largos dedos. Los buscó con la vista varias veces, escaneando entre los invitados (y colados) en la sala. No podía ver la enorme figura de su hermano por ningún rincón. Tampoco la de Yoru. ¿Arriba? Y como un rayo subió. Su sorpresa fue enorme cuando encontró a Ojiro Aran y Shinsuke Kita haciendo guardia cuales caballeros en la puerta de una habitación abierta, donde una chica de largo cabello castaño estaba durmiendo. ¿Tan aburrido estaba todo que se había recostado por una siesta? Sonrió al hablarles, preguntando por su hermano perdido.

—Yoru no se sentía bien— le dijo Aran. No pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos antes de que continuara —. Osamu se la llevó a tu casa.

—¿E-eh? ¿Qué le pasó?

¿Preocupado? Claro que sí. Era su amiga. Era la chica que amaba y había desaparecido. ¿Cómo no iba a sentir que el corazón latir a mil kilómetros por hora?

—Parece que descubrió que el alcohol hace daño. Al que beba solo una gota, lo pongo a correr dos días seguidos.

Por primera vez, una amenaza de Kita le sonó vacía. Porque su mente estaba prendada de algo más. Y cuando quiso correr escaleras abajo y hacia la puerta de salida, Suna, Akagi y Omimi lo detuvieron. Las cosas se salieron de control, y todos ayudarían a limpiar cuando todo terminara. No más escapes.

Y Atsumu no estaba riendo.

.

.

—_¡Oigan! _—_El cabello negro peinado ligeramente hacia la izquierda se agitó cuando Atsumu infló de aire las mejillas ruborizadas_—._ ¿¡Quieren dejar de hacer causa común como los tramposos que son?_

—_Siempre que pierdes nos llamas tramposos, Tsumu _—_respondió la chica de cabello por los hombros. Hacía tiempo que decidió dejarse el cabello largo como todas las chicas del salón. Osamu estaba sentado a su lado, con el rostro parco y los párpados caídos observando de reojo a su hermano gemelo._

—_Llorón._

—_¡Cállate, Samu!_

_Y todo comenzó nuevamente. Patadas, manotazos, hasta algunos intentos de mordiscos. Yoru atrapó en el aire los vasos de vidrio transparentes que volaron cerca de su cuerpo, corriéndose para evitar recibir algo por entrometida. Porque siempre terminaban así, hasta que la Señora Miya gritaba muy agudo y los dos se calmaban. «Si algo pasa, tú quítate del medio y protege mi vajilla», le había dicho. Ella, como firme soldado de infantería a sus ocho años, estaba cumpliendo. _

Yoru parpadeó varias veces, ajustándose a la luminosidad de la habitación de los gemelos. La enorme ventana sin cortinas dejaba pasar el sol de la mañana con facilidad, aún con los cristales de agua de rocío formando figuras de arcoíris en las paredes de tintes azules.

El ritmo cadencioso de los latidos de Osamu la habían hecho conciliar el sueño, y es lo único que sabía. Ese golpe de tambor tranquilo le había permitido cerrar los ojos hacia tan solo unas horas. Eso, y saber que había llorado hasta quedar exhausta, acunada en sus brazos, con sus labios susurrando el sonido del mar contra su oído.

Levantó la cabeza con cuidado de no hacer movimientos bruscos, y pronto se topó de frente con el chico que anoche había compartido más que sus más profundos pensamientos. Las gruesas cejas oscuras permanecían juntas formando arrugas en el puente de su nariz, como si también hubiera tenido problemas al conciliar el sueño. Su mano derecha se dirigió casi por inercia hacia el ceño fruncido, acariciando su piel para evitar esa mueca de dolor en el rostro dormido. No era la primera vez que veía a Osamu en ese estado. Tantos años conociéndose le habían regalado algunos momentos de su rostro dormido. Pero su mente debía enterarse, que sí era la primera vez que sentía su respiración cálida en su piel. Aún parte de su cuerpo no podía creerlo.

Desde luego que Osamu la sintió. Supo que estaba despierta desde que se tensó entre sus brazos, pero prefirió sostenerla un poco más. Solo un poco más. Ser egoísta solo un poco más. Era como si una parte suya se negara a que ese instante se terminara. Como si supiera lo que iba a ocurrir apenas el día comenzara realmente. Y sin embargo, Osamu abrió los ojos al contacto de sus dígitos en el rostro cansado. Y la lluvia de estrellas en sus ojos azules lo saludaron a la vida con la luz de la mañana reflejados en ellos. La quería tanto que dolía.

—Hey… —susurró, su voz oscura aún más profunda por ser las primeras vibraciones de la mañana.

—Hey… —respondió. Osamu vio como sus labios se esforzaban por curvarse en una mueca similar a una sonrisa. Sus brazos aún rodeándola.

Giró la cabeza hacia el reloj luminoso en la mesa de noche que compartía con su hermano. Marcaba las siete y media.

_Mierda…_

—Atsumu volverá pronto —le dijo presionando sus hombros con delicadeza. No quería soltarla, pero…—. Será mejor que te acompañe a casa.

—Puedo volver sola, Samu. No quiero que esté solo cuando regrese...

Claro que no quería eso. Atsumu era todo lo que habitaba en su cabeza desde que esas palabras salieron de los labios de Osamu. Desde ese instante, era todo cuanto podía pensar. En su rostro sonriente, aún con esa expresión desgraciada de narcisismo absoluto. Porque conocía perfectamente al muchacho que había bajo esa personalidad desagradable. Y su alma lloraba por lo que esperaba, no tuviera que ocurrir. Por eso fue que su mundo quedó en blanco cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación compartida de los gemelos, y el rostro de Atsumu Miya la recibió en primer plano al otro lado del marco.

Mucho tiempo después, la joven de pecas en el puente de la nariz recordaría ese momento como un cubo de agua helada en pleno invierno, calando profundo en sus huesos y deteniéndole el corazón por varios segundos. El cabello dorado despeinado, ligeramente tirado hacia la derecha y los ojos miel que juraba, se contenían en expresión. Como si se hubieran sorprendido exactamente al mismo tiempo. Como si compartieran ese sentimiento súbito de ahogo y terror por un instante, pero él pudiera controlar sus expresiones con mayor celeridad. Porque si había algo que el muchacho podía hacer a la perfección y que no se relacionara con el vóley, era disimular sus sentimientos con otros seres humanos. Los segundos fueron eternos. Y entonces, Atsumu habló.

—¡Estás hecha trizas!

_¿Eh? ¿Qué mier…?_

—¿E-eh…?

—_Tu cara_ —siguió Atsumu con el mismo temple y sonrisa delicada en las facciones masculinas. Los párpados cerrados para hacer ver sus labios más angelicales aún—. Siempre tiendes a verte como un moco, pero borracha es peor.

Osamu tragó fuerte al ver la escena desde un lugar que parecía lejano. Como si la imagen de su hermano en la puerta que conectaba la habitación con el pasillo principal sucediera dentro de una pantalla. Como si la voz despreocupada y particularmente aguda de Atsumu no significara una amenaza para la situación en la que había sorprendido a ambos para dejar la casa antes de que él llegara. Irreal, bizarro. Podía seguir nombrando adjetivos mientras por dentro contaba los segundos para llevársela de ahí.

Yoru tardó exactamente cuatro segundos en reaccionar, echando a reír de costado como tenía acostumbrado al rubio y sus bromas sobradoras. Como si por un instante hubiera recuperado la intención que podría haber tenido antes que todo esto ocurriera. Antes que todo quedara patas para arriba por algo que ni siquiera llegó a concretarse.

—¿Quieres hablar de _tu cara_, Tsumu?

—_Nah_. Yo siempre seré maravilloso. Y para seguir siéndolo, me voy a dormir. Los veo luego.

Atsumu se hundió de hombros con una sonrisa de costado al pasar junto al cuerpo tieso de su amiga, y juró que la sintió ahogar un hipido al recibir el aire frío producido por el movimiento. El rostro pálido del muchacho mantuvo la mueca falsa aún al bordear a su hermano gemelo. Osamu le dirigió una mirada sigilosa, encontrándose con sus ojos miel. Sus ojos no sonreían en lo absoluto.

—Te acompaño a la puerta… —fueron las palabras que Osamu escogió para cortar el silencio sepulcral en las cuatro paredes de su habitación.

Los hombros pequeños de Yoru se tensaron al comenzar a caminar nuevamente, como si la vida se le hubiera inyectado de repente y las agujas del reloj se movieran una vez más. La sensación del cuerpo de Osamu siguiéndola de cerca le dio fuerzas para avanzar sin voltear ni una sola vez. Esa fachada no iba a mantenerse por siempre y el dolor en su pecho era tan similar a un golpe seco que podría llorar ahí mismo.

Atsumu Miya era un sujeto complicado como pocos en su clase. De esos que deseas ahogar en una cubeta cuando son pequeños y evitarte un gran dolor de cabeza años más tarde. Narcisista, ególatra, malhumorado, sádico, irónico y con un pobre sentido de la empatía. Y aun así, con cada uno de esos defectos que podría haberla hecho correr para alejarse de él, Yoru podía ver al chico sincero y asustado que yacía dentro. El que gritaba muy fuerte porque temía que lo dejaran en ridículo. El que decía _no me importa_ al recibir críticas y odio. Por eso, sabía que algo andaba mal. Porque el Atsumu que conocía hubiera hecho un escándalo si los hubiera visto salir de una habitación de mañana. Y esos ojos tranquilos le habían dado escalofríos.

El aire helado de la calle matutina le dio de lleno en la cara, despejando el último rastro de sueño y alcohol de su sistema. Las casas bajas y los árboles pobres en vegetación por el aún notable invierno hacían el paisaje extrañamente nostálgico y lúgubre, aún con el sol brillando fuerte.

—Sabes que puedo acompañarte, ¿verdad? —lo escuchó decir.

La pelinegra volteó medio cuerpo hasta encontrarse con el alto gemelo. El cabello gris despeinado por el contacto con la almohada permanecía dándole a su rostro un marco que pocas veces veía desde que habían cumplido quince años. El pecho subiendo y bajando con aparente tranquilidad. Y sus ojos claros que le rogaban, le permitiera ir con ella.

Se maldijo tantas veces como pudo en el segundo que le tomó contestar. Por haberse confesado. Por haberlo besado. Por estar dejándolo en una situación de mierda con su ser más querido. Por ser la chica que rompería el corazón del otro idiota que se hacía el dormido escaleras arriba. Su existencia era basura en ese momento. Y no podía decirlo en voz alta porque Osamu lo negaría.

—No quiero que Tsumu se quede solo. —Negó con la cabeza acompañando sus palabras.

Las manos de Osamu tomaron su rostro con tanta suavidad que la hubiera hecho llorar. Sus labios contra su frente no le eran extraños. Así tomaba su temperatura desde que eran niños. Era uno de los pocos contactos físicos que podía darse con el más calmado de los Miya. Ahora, se sentían como cuchillas en su corazón y podía morir feliz por ellas.

La miró a los ojos uniendo sus frentes sin dejar de acariciarle las mejillas con los pulgares ásperos. La voz baja y grave. Su aliento contra los labios entreabiertos.

—Hablaré con él.

Osamu podía considerarse un muchacho tranquilo, hasta que ya no lo era. Y hasta la fecha, solo dos personas podían sacarlo de su eterno estado de letargo natural: Atsumu y Yoru. El primero, porque era un idiota capaz de presionar todos los botones de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo. Ella, porque era la chica que había amado desde que supo que las niñas no tenían bichos y no pudo volver a verla con los ojos de un amigo. Esa misma muchacha le había dicho que respondía a sus sentimientos y no comprendía aún el significado de ese fuego en su abdomen. Como sus músculos se tensaban y le costaba tanto poder evitar besarla en ese instante, cuando su aliento cálido le hacía cosquillas en la nariz congelada por el clima de invierno matinal.

La vio asentir con una sonrisa tan triste con bella, haciéndolo foco con esas gemas azules tan suyas y siguió con la mirada su delgada figura hasta que la perdió de vista al doblar la esquina a pocos metros. Solo en ese momento suspiró con fuerza, sacudiendo la cabellera gris y subió las escaleras en silencio.

.

.

La camiseta negra ajustada a su escultural cuerpo había abandonado su piel apenas Osamu cerró la puerta. Era como si de repente, todo lo que recordara a esa noche apestara, quemara, doliera. Se había sentido _abandonado_. No le importaba en lo más mínimo haberse quedado a limpiar, aunque haya puesto cara larga desde luego. Pero sabía que su hermano se había ido. Y también ella. Lo habían dejado atrás. Desde luego que ese grupo de chicas acunadas a su alrededor durante la noche le importaban una mierda. Más aún cuando la chica que amaba se había emborrachado y su hermano la llevó a casa. Pero no pudo hacer nada. Aran lo había tomado del brazo evitando que siguiera a su gemelo y cuando mandó mensajes a Osamu, este nunca respondió.

Quiso largarse. Toda la noche, lo único que pensó fue en ella. En lo que una primera curda podía hacerle. Porque Yoru fue la única lo suficientemente imbécil como para beber eso. La única lo suficientemente molesta como para beber algo. Y en ese instante, como si alguien llenara un cuenco con aceite hirviendo, sintió que alguien más sacaba una caja de fósforos. Ese momento en el que sabes que algo está mal. Que algo está fuera de lugar. Que algo va a estallar por los aires. El instante justo en que reconoces tu furia naciendo desde la profundidad de tus entrañas, como un agujero negro naciendo en una galaxia sin compañeras, tragándose todo a su paso en silencio. Dejando solo oscuridad.

Ató el cinto de su pantalón deportivo como quien ahorca un cuello con un hilo grueso. Era difícil imaginar quien estaba al otro extremo en su imaginación girando a un lugar muy oscuro. Cada vez más turbio a medida que los cabos en su mente se ataban a la luz del sol matutino, mostrando las sábanas desarmadas de la cama superior. La suya permaneciendo intacta.

Y cuando sus ojos se ensombrecían ante la revelación que intentaba quitar de su mente antes de que cometiera un homicidio, la puerta se abrió.

Osamu conocía a su hermano más de lo que podía decir que se conocía a sí mismo. Él tenía pocos interruptores y los presionaba solo unas veces. Atsumu era un mundo distinta. Tan histriónico como complicado. Complejo y difícil de leer para cualquiera que no fuera él. Por eso, al sentir la atmósfera helada, calante en los huesos de su propio cuarto cuando su mirada se cruzó con esa idéntica a la suya, supo que todo iba a irse a la mierda.

El muchacho de cabello teñido en tonos dorados sonrió. Sus ojos no lo hacían. Se estiró como un gato amaneciendo y solo un ojo entrenado como el suyo podría notar lo tenso de sus amplios hombros y músculos. Los nudillos blancos por la presión de sus puños. La voz de Atsumu sonó más aguda que lo normal.

—Creí que ibas a acompañarla.

—No. Quiso ir sola —soltó. Tomó aire antes de continuar—. Estaba preocupada por ti.

—_¡Aww! _—Atsumu nunca era tan asquerosamente obvio. No al punto de darle escalofríos y por primera vez en su vida, no sentirse en derecho de reaccionar golpeándolo—. _Yoru-chan_ siempre es tan tierna conmigo. Me cuida como si fuera inválido. ¡Y fue ella la que se retiró de la fiesta totalmente borracha! Es cómico, ¿verdad?

Fueron tantas preguntas retóricas y tramposas que su cerebro dormido apenas las repasó antes de volver a hablarle. De pie junto a la puerta, pasando levemente el escritorio compartido. La ropa usada de su hermano en el bote donde su madre rogaba que dejaran todo lo que fuera a lavarse.

—No fue nada grave. Ya pasó —dijo. «Sal de ahí», gritaba una voz similar a la suya dentro de su mente. Su hermano no dejaba de sonreír.

Atsumu sentía un dolor tan punzante como una aguja de tejer justo donde estaba su esternón. Nada fuera de lo normal, hasta que lo era. Porque en ese momento particular, funcionó como un interruptor. Uno que hizo ver borrosa la figura de su hermano, hasta casi no distinguirlo de alguien que tuviera permitido odiar.

—Fue una noche para el recuerdo, sin duda. ¿Sabes que Oujiro-san y Kita-sempai terminaron jugando una pulseada por quien pagaba la cena del torneo de primavera?

—No lo sabía—. Y era la más pura verdad.

—Desde luego que Oujiro-san ganó. Pero Kita-sempai le dio tanto miedo que terminaron aceptando hacerlo a medias.

Osamu se rascó la cabeza, tratando de recordar cómo podía sonreír ante una situación que legítimamente le hubiera causado gracia en otro momento totalmente distinto a ese. Fuera de la habitación, su casa estaba en silencio. Sus padres dormidos hasta tarde por ser domingo. Quizá pudiera confiar en eso para suponer que no todo terminaría mal.

Osamu era un ingenuo a veces.

—Por cierto, Samu… —y el aire literalmente se convirtió en invierno.

Lo sentía. Lo oía. Lo olía. Era capaz de darse cuenta que su estómago estaba repleto de lava. Su cuerpo combustionando. Como si su vista se tiñera de negro. Una capa oscura donde nunca antes estuvo. Todos los sentimientos negativos de los que escuchó hablar y nunca tuvo, agolpados de pronto en un solo punto, en algún lugar entre su corazón y el esternón. Su pecho enardecido. Algo estaba por romperse. Solo un paso más y todo se iría a la mierda. Un peldaño más. _Solo uno. _Y continuó.

—Por sus caras esta _hermosa_ mañana, creo que se divirtieron. Espero que al menos, no hayan usado mi cama. ¡Sabes que eso está fuera de límites!

No fueron sus palabras. No fue la risa delicada y cadenciosa. No fue el rostro relajado enmascarando algo tan oscuro como profundo. Fue su tono. Fue su forma. Algo que congeló su médula como si hubiera visto aquello a lo que más temía en la vida materializarse frente a sus ojos. Como lo irreal volverse tangible. Algo estaba por romperse. Solo un paso más y todo se iría a la mierda. Un peldaño más. _Solo uno. _ Y no pudo responder.

Atsumu tenía una forma sencilla para probar si Osamu decía la verdad: siempre la decía. A diferencia de su propia persona, Osamu era el tipo más honesto que conocía. Irritantemente honesto. Brutalmente honesto. Hasta el hartazgo. Lo podía picar con cada defecto posible, y sabía que sus palabras eran ciertas. Que sus reclamos, en el fondo, tenían justificación válida. Y también lo eran sus silencios. La falta de palabras en Osamu no era otra cosa que una verdad. La ausencia de sonido era una afirmación. Y de las que más le dolían.

Su carne temblaba mientras sentía el fuego de sus entrañas corroerlo, gritando por dentro que dijera algo. Que lo llamara «imbécil». Que le escupiera en la cara que dejara de pensar cosas imbéciles. Que le diera un golpe en la cabeza por siquiera cruzar en sus pensamientos a Yoru desnuda. Que le recordara esa promesa inquebrantable como lo único en la puta vida que ninguno de los dos rompería jamás. Que se enfadara ante la idea_ inconcebible_ de que hubieran tenido relaciones en esa habitación. Porque eso era. Un insulto hacia su persona sería la bocanada de aire que necesitaba para saber que no la había tocado y que ese dolor en el pecho era juego de niños.

Y el silencio prevalecía como un puñal separando sus costillas con tanta saña que apenas podía creer que fuera el apático de su hermano de pie a pocos metros suyo, con el rostro desviado y evitando mirarlo.

Cada imagen construida de su hermano parecía irse de su mente en ese segundo eterno. Jugar juntos. Competir por todo. Arreglarse sin pedir un perdón innecesario. Perdonarlo por tomar sus cosas sin permiso. Perdonarlo con gritos y blasfemias por comerse su pudín. Charlas de media noche. Risas de madrugada. Todo pareció hacerse polvo y volar con el viento que también le quitó el aire de los pulmones.

Los segundos parecieron estirarse, deformarse hasta molerse y colarse entre las grietas de la madera bajo sus pies descalzos. El sonido desapareciendo del mundo y las moléculas en el espacio entre ellos afilarse como agujas. Cuando Osamu clavó sus ojos en él, Atsumu desconoció totalmente la sensación en su pecho. Pero la odio. Tanto como odiaba esto. Como odiaba esa noche. Como lo odiaba a él.

—No quisimos lastimarte —lo oyó decir, despacio, pausado, lento. Como cuando trataba de explicarle las cosas de niños, antes de perder la paciencia. Como si le importara que comprendiera sus palabras. Como si lo que fuera decirle no lo estuviera por destruir—. No es lo que crees. Nada pasó...

_Nada _pasó. _Algo_ pasó.

Y su cuerpo se encendía a cada segundo, como combustible en plena llama. Y dolía.

—… pero Yoru se me declaró.

.

.

Tiempo después, Osamu seguía sin recordar exactamente lo que había ocurrido en el tiempo que tardó en pestañear. Quizá fue porque lo hizo con tanta lentitud que dio tiempo a un mundo de interpretaciones y permitió que las cosas tomaran impulso. Quizá fue tan rápido que realmente, no tuvo un instante para notarlo.

Pero lo único que sí pudo identificar fueron las tablas de madera del suelo estrellarse contra sus omóplatos. Su cabeza contrayéndose de dolor por el efecto rebote de su cráneo contra la dura superficie. Sus músculos tensándose en defensa al sentir dolor a una velocidad suprema, las piernas largas sin reaccionar. Y el peso total del cuerpo de Atsumu en su pecho, cabalgándolo y ajustando sus rodillas a los pectorales para evitar su movilidad. Supo que estaba golpeándolo porque sus mejillas comenzaron a arder y su mandíbula se contrajo apretando los dientes. Que el aire era cortado por un grito agudo y gutural, como un animal herido y defendiéndose al mismo tiempo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Atsumu y Osamu Miya solían pelearse físicamente. Ocurría con tanta frecuencia que sus propios compañeros de colegio sacaban sus celulares para filmarlos y apostaban a que gemelo ganaría hoy. Pero nadie miraba ahora. Nadie apostaba. Nadie trataba de detenerlos ni los alentaban. Nadie llamaba a Kita ni Oujiro movía la cabeza en desaprobación. Ahora solo veía el rostro desencajado de su hermano con los ojos inyectados de lágrimas y sangre, refulgiendo a la luz que daba en su amplia espalda golpeando su rostro y pecho con los puños pálidos cerrados como rocas.

—¡HIJO DE PUTA! _¡DESGRACIADO HIJO DE PUTA!_

Lo oyó gritar en los segundos que realmente duró la embestida. Hasta que notó el sabor a yodo y óxido en sus labios, y se dio cuenta de que estaba sangrando.

—_¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE?! _¡CÓMO PUDISTE!

Y algo lo impulsó hacia delante. Quizá su propio instinto de preservación. Quizá la parte suya que trataba de no llevar esto más lejos. Pero levantó su torso empujando a su hermano y lanzándose sobre él para contenerlo, como si fuera un enorme oso fuera de sí.

—¡Cálmate ya, Tsumu!

—¡No se te ocurra llamarme _así_! ¡Traidor!

—¡QUE TE CALMES!

El golpe contra sus nudillos se sintió horrible. Liberador, y horrible. Había traicionado a su hermano, pero eso se había sentido bien. ¿Por qué? Porque golpear a Atsumu nunca se sentía mejor que cerrarle la boca con la razón. Y es que esta vez, no la tenía. Esta vez solo podía defenderse de sus golpes de la misma forma en la que era atacado. Porque nada de lo que le dijera en ese instante podía calmarlo. Nada de lo que pudiera decirle era cierto. Porque era verdad que no quiso romper jamás su promesa. Pero era mentira que se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

Lo oyó gruñir como un animal lanzándose a su presa, teniendo que luchar para no caer de espaldas nuevamente. Las peleas cuando eran niños. La imagen de ambos viendo un partido de vóley en el living de su casa. Las risas a media noche. Los partidos en una consola de juegos. Insultos al ver que tomaba su ropa sin permiso. Más insultos por comerse su pudin. Vacaciones juntos. Salidas a comprar equipamiento. Charlas de hermanos. Gritos de hermanos. Todo se desvaneció como haciéndose polvo.

Un golpe. Otro. Otro. El rostro deformado de Atsumu le hacía rezar mentalmente no estar espejando el suyo. Porque nunca toleraría tener tanto odio en su interior. Como parecía desarmarlo darse cuenta de que por primera vez, estaba siendo odiado con toda razón.

.

.

Su corazón latía a mil kilómetros por hora mientras caminaba apresuradamente las calles que separaban la casa de los gemelos de la suya. Ese recorrido que podría hacer con los ojos cerrados y que siempre utilizaba para admirar los jardines cuidados y esos gatitos que salían a verla a la misma hora, parecía extraño en ese momento. Cómo gris y helado y tétrico. Como si una fuerza extraña la hiciera correr y encerrarse en la falsa seguridad de su habitación. Era casi cómico que hubiera estado ahí esa mañana y se sintiera en meses. Como si todo fuera diferente. Porque lo era.

Paseó sus ojos por las paredes púrpura, temblando al ver los rostros sonrientes de los gemelos junto al suyo. Los labios de Osamu aun quemando en ella. Sintió que la cabeza se le partía en cuando se arrojó a la cama boca abajo, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Porque no dejaba de recordar sus manos presionándole piel por debajo del vestido, ni su aliento resoplar contra el hueco de su cuello. El sudor perlando su frente y los ojos miel brillando en la luz tenue. Y quería llorar gritando de terror al saber que algo iba a salir mal. Porque Atsumu tenía esa cara. Una que ella nunca había visto.

Sintiendo el amor que carcomía su cuerpo y alma en ese instante, sabía, estaba hiriendo a una de las personas más amadas de su vida. Era un pecado imperdonable, y sus lágrimas salieron como si quisiera sacarlo desde dentro.

No quiso desayunar. Su madre no logró hacerla pasar un almuerzo. El rostro nunca se despegó de la almohada blanca. Y finalmente, su celular sonó. Un solo mensaje, simple, corto, demoledor.

_**Lo sabe. No te le acerques mañana.**_

.

.

Muchos solían llamar a Atsumu como una bestia sin sentimientos. Un desgraciado de sonrisa eterna. Una persona horrible y que no conocía la empatía. El ser humano más latoso que hubiera pisado Inarizaki. Y muchos probablemente tuvieran razón. Atsumu sabía que era un cretino y lo aceptaba casi con orgullo. Quien no quería estar con él, no lo merecía. Así como quien no lograba golpear sus pases eran basura. Pero en algo estaban equivocados, y en grande: Atsumu era excelente manejando sus sentimientos. Porque no los mostraba.

De buen o mal humor, Atsumu parecía solo cambiar por las peleas con su hermano y si un partido iba bien o mal. Pero lo que de verdad sentía, se quedaba con él.

Hasta ahora.

Atsumu llegó a la preparatoria Inarizaki ese lunes de diciembre bastante antes de lo habitual. Desde luego que había tomado una fruta del refrigerador, saludado a su madre con un beso, y antes que ella pudiera decirle que no podía seguir ignorando a su hermano, se había largado con la misma sonrisa de costado. Y esa mueca permaneció cuando vio que no había sido el único.

Ralentizó sus pasos de a poco, sin perder la postura y actitud al caminar. La bufanda roja al cuello le daba la más cara perfecta para tomar el tiempo hasta la puerta, y a ella. Porque Yoru estaba de pie en la puerta de hierro que daba entrada al campus. El cabello negro sobre sus hombros, la bufanda púrpura que le regalaron hace años. Los ojos azules llenos de preocupación. Y a él no podía importarle menos.

—T-Tsumu…

Su voz era baja, casi tímida. Muy distinta al grito con el que lo llamaba siempre. La risa clara que acompañaba su nombre. Era raro, tampoco le importaba.

Ni siquiera le importaban los cortes en su cara, los nudillos magullados, las cintas cubriendo las heridas sangrantes que había abierto Osamu en su piel. No le importaba. Él había quedado peor. Eso casi lo calmaba. Casi.

—Tsumu, espe…

El muchacho paró en seco a su lado. Yoru lo miró a los ojos. La mirada era helada y espeluznante en comparación a su sonrisa. Su voz fue una sentencia de muerte azucarada, como jamás creyó escuchar dirigido a ella.

—Elegiste al gemelo equivocado, Yoru-chan.

Un cuchillo abriendo sus costillas habría dolido menos. Sal en esa herida dolería menos. Morir dolería menos. Porque Yoru sintió que se ahogaba en un mar, sin una gota de agua.

Volteó medio cuerpo, los ojos abiertos y cristalizados. El aliento vaporizando el aire helado, y solo alcanzó a tomar su brazo un segundo antes de que Atsumu reaccionara como si estuviera hecha de lava. Un instante la miró. Un instante en que el odio y la tristeza se fusionaron en la miel de sus ojos. Y luego, no la vio más. Su espalda se veía inmensa mientras se alejaba. Y todo se vio nublado cuando las lágrimas cayeron. Algo había muerto.

.

.

Atsumu era considerado uno de los mejores armadores de la Nación. Todo rematador que se preciara quería tener la oportunidad de golpear sus pases. De saberse dignos de Atsumu Miya, uno de los zorros de Inarizaki y el joven con futuro más prometedor en Hyogo.

Era un cretino maniático de su trabajo. Pero era un cretino funcional, sobre todo trabajando con su hermano gemelo. La pareja dorada, el ataque rápido que todo lo puede. La sincronización perfecta que solo existe entre personas que nacen al mismo tiempo.

Shinzuke Kita sintió que quería morir y matar a todos esa mañana, cuando el entrenamiento fue un desastre en proporciones estratosféricas. Cuando todos menos Osamu podían golpear sus pases, y todo terminaba en gritos.

Suna supuso que algo malo había ocurrido cuando los gemelos llegaron por separado. Cuando vio que tenían cortadas profundas en sus rostros y sobre todo, cuando Atsumu colocaba balones imposibles para cualquier alumno de preparatoria. Eran perfectos, pero imposibles. La frustración en el rostro de Osamu era suprema, y sin embargo, ni una palabra salía de él. Ninguna burla venía del rubio.

Aran sintió que estaba viendo una batalla a muerte en silencio sepulcral entre ambos, y Osamu iba perdiendo. Eso es lo que lo tenía tan intranquilo: el peligris no golpeaba un solo balón. Pero Atsumu es quien tenía los ojos muertos bajo una sonrisa de costado.

—¿Qué rayos les pasa a ustedes dos?— Suna nunca tuvo muchos problemas en mostrarse incómodo. Y se sentía realmente mal, como en medio de un fuego cruzado donde todos terminarían perdiendo.

—¿Hmm? No sé a qué te refieres, Suna-san.

_Mentira._

El tono de Atsumu le resultó tan falso como irritante. Sin embargo, por primera vez, Suna supo que no quería molestarlo. Esto era algo más. Algo serio.

—Tenemos un campeonato en menos de dos meses. Lo sabes, ¿no?

Y sus ojos se pusieron serios. La sonrisa nunca desapareció. El balón giró en sus manos con el mismo movimiento que hacía antes de sacar.

—Confía en mí, Suna-san. Estoy mejor que nunca.

_Mentira._

Y lo sabía.

Pero no le importaba.

.

.

Yoru solía encontrar paz en el jardín trasero de Inarizaki. Como un refugio de invierno capaz de mantenerla en un mundo solo para ella. Muchas de sus fotos favoritas estaban tomadas ahí. Varios de sus momentos predilectos fueron en ese roble. Y ahora, parecía teñirse de gris, recibiendo su rostro helado y su expresión sin vida. Y es que la mirada fugaz de Atsumu fue suficiente para aniquilar todo átomo de su corazón. Lo había herido tanto que ese era su castigo. Y no terminaba.

Reconoció los pasos a su lado sin tener que voltearse. El hermoso perfil de Osamu se le presentó por el rabillo del ojo, mostrando aún más cortadas que las de su hermano.

Se incorporó sobre sus rodillas, sintiendo el césped helado clavarse en sus piernas desnudas. Las manos frías recorrieron el rostro lastimado con un amor rebalsado de preocupación. Sus ojos azules le perforaron el pecho. Aún más.

—Nunca te pegó tan duro antes.

Osamu sonrió levemente de costado, cerrando los ojos un segundo, necesitando sus dígitos en la piel de su rostro como recompensa a todo lo que ocurrió. Aun cuando parte suya le gritara que no merecía ninguna.

Cuando estaban trenzados en el piso, peleando como panteras enardecidas, su madre abrió la puerta. Gritó sus nombres, aterrada. Ninguno reaccionó. Sintieron sus pasos alejarse corriendo escaleras abajo, y cuando volvió a subir, una cubeta entera de agua helada cayó sobre ellos. Fue como si separaran a dos perros en una pelea callejera. Porque los movimientos cesaron, pero no el odio. No los gruñidos. No el temblor.

—Nunca le hice algo como esto —le contestó. Abrió los ojos, haciéndola su mundo por un momento. Yoru negó con la cabeza.

—No hiciste nada, Samu.

—Teníamos una promesa —comenzó a decirle. Su tono era suave, solo para ella—. Justamente, para evitar esto.

La joven de ojos azules sacudió la cabeza con más fuerza, quitándole la razón y la imagen de Atsumu rechazando el toque de su mano esa mañana antes de entrar a clases. No podía dejar que se echara encima lo que consideraba su culpa. Ella lo suponía. Ella siempre lo sospechó. Y sin embargo las palabras salieron de su boca.

—Fui yo quien te dijo lo que sentía, Osamu.

La voz firme lo sorprendió. Apoyó toda la palma en su rostro lacerado. El aire frío a su alrededor, el cielo pronosticando una nevada esa noche. Solo estaban ellos en los ojos del otro.

—Si hay alguien que tiene que pedir perdón en todo esto, soy yo. Una parte mía supuso que Atsumu podría quererme, y de todos modos te dije que te amaba. Lo siento tanto…

—No vuelvas a decir eso —le dijo con un tono totalmente diferente, aún solo para sus oídos.

Osamu hablaba firme cuando tenía que hacerlo. Ahora era uno de esos momentos. Puso una mano sobre su muslo, teniéndolo con firmeza. Ni siquiera supo si su rostro se ruborizó por el contacto o no. Sus ojos no le permitían pensar en otra cosa. Tampoco sus palabras.

—Esperé diecisiete años escucharte decir que me amas. No pidas perdón por eso_, jamás_.

_Mierda. _

_Mierda._

_Mierda._

—O-Osamu…

—No voy a renunciar a ti, Yoru —escupió en su cara con tanta fuerza como podía en el volumen bajo de su voz.

Sus manos se movieron a los hombros de la joven, pequeños y temblorosos. Su calor hizo que el movimiento cesara. Su mano blanca se deslizó de la mejilla hasta su codo. Como si sostuviera su agarre. Nunca había visto a Osamu con tanta claridad como ahora. Nunca había dolido tanto como ahora.

—Pero él… Atsu…

No podían estar juntos. No podían estar juntos si Atsumu se destrozaba cada día por eso. No así. No si él…

—_Te amo_ —susurró con el corazón en la mano—. No renunciaría a ti, ni siquiera por él.

Yoru sintió que el corazón se le hundía en el pecho como si estuviera hecho de hierro. El cabello negro cubriendo parte de sus mejillas, los ojos llenándose de lágrimas. La vista cristalizada pareció sacar de foco la imagen de Osamu frente a ella. La única prueba de que estaba ahí era su tacto. Entonces, lo escuchó seguir hablando.

—Pero es mi hermano, y no voy a perderlo tampoco —contuvo el aire al oírlo decir esa frase. Como si una ola de esperanza y alivio naciera en ella. Una tan pequeña como los átomos que los componían. Por eso, por favor, dame tiempo hasta que toda esta mierda llegue a su fin.


	8. TRANSMUTACIÓN

**CAPÍTULO 8: TRANSMUTACIÓN.**

_**ENERO**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**FEBRERO**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Dos meses_. Dos meses de silencio en esa habitación de paredes azuladas. De cenas con sonrisas implantadas y conversaciones con terceros. De balones imposibles de golpear. De rabia acumulada día, tras día, tras día. Osamu y Atsumu Miya estaban viviendo en la misma casa, pero no estaban viviendo juntos. Lisa y llanamente, porque el muchacho de teñido cabello rubio había tachado a su gemelo de la existencia. No lo veía, no estaba ahí, no pertenecía a este plano.

Como hermanos, siempre solían pelar. Todos los hermanos pelean. Desde las cosas más básicas, hasta las complejas. Discusiones a los gritos, golpes y blasfemias. Hasta aquellas peligrosas donde las cosas se dicen en un susurro arrebatador. Sin embargo, siempre todo acababa igual: alguno de los dos sugiriendo una partida de _Winning Eleven_, y el otro aceptando. La paz se hacía sin pedir perdón, sino entendimiento mutuo.

La noche que Osamu y Atsumu hicieron la promesa de nunca confesarse a Yoru, fue para evitar la pelea que causaría su ruptura. Porque los dos creían en la frase que rezaba a la amistad como algo más poderoso e importante que el amor. Y entonces, la hermandad debía serlo aún más. Hasta que se dieron cuenta de que amaban a la misma chica.

Yoru no era alguien que apareció en sus vidas algunos años antes, de sorpresa, imprevisto y tomaron un gusto por su imagen y personalidad. La pelinegra era la chica con quien compartieron cada segundo de su vida. Ninguno de los tres sabía lo que era la vida sin el otro. No concebían la existencia sin la presencia de uno de ellos. Por eso, cuando pusieron un nombre a los sentimientos que carcomían sus pechos al mirar el rostro cubierto en pecas traslúcidas, decidieron hacer lo más sensato con la tierna edad de quince años: no hacer nada.

Atsumu y Osamu se tragarían sus sentimientos hasta que desaparecieran, o conocieran a alguien, o el mundo fuera conquistado por simios. Pero ese amor no se consumaría jamás. Y eso los mantendría unidos a los tres. Y eso evitaría que su hermandad se rompiera.

Por eso, Atsumu Miya borró todo rastro de aquellos con los que vivió desde su nacimiento al mundo. Desde que sus memorias fueron visibles. Desde que Atsumu era Atsumu. Todo se borró.

.

.

—Osamu… ¿hay algo que debamos saber?

—¿Saber? —repitió por inercia, con la voz desprovista de su parsimonia habitual.

—Cuando todo esto empezó, decidimos dejarlos ser como los imbéciles que son. ¡Pero ya son dos meses! Lo que sea que está ocurriéndoles, afecta al equipo.

Aran no solía ser alguien que se enfadara. Es decir, lo hacía. Sobre todo cuando los gemelos lo sacaban de sus casillas. Pero era un enfado que disfrutaban, como anotar un gol de media cancha o acertarle a la pregunta de un programa de entretenimiento antes que lo digan en la televisión. No esta clase de enojo. Del real. Y antes de que pudiera decir nada, Kita apareció a su lado. El rostro pálido tan serio como siempre.

—Te afecta a ti en torno al equipo —le dijo. Y Osamu lo entendió perfectamente.

Atsumu daba colocaciones perfectas cada vez. Aran, Kita y Suna las golpeaban a la perfección. Y por más que no quisiera admitirlo, su hermano era uno de los mejores colocadores de la Nación, sus errores eran mínimos. Quería decir que le daba malos pases, o que se vengaba por todo lo que había pasado mandando el balón al otro lado de la arena. No lo hacía. Las colocaciones de Atsumu hacia él eran perfectas. Solo que…

—Te está dando pases imposibles de golpear —continuó Ojiro ladeando la cabeza preocupado—. No son malas jugadas, pero no hay chance de que ningún alumno de preparatoria le dé a eso.

—Es su forma de decir que apesto.

Osamu respondió tratando de disimular el malestar en su pecho. Quería que todo terminara. Quería golpear los _estúpidos _pases de su_ estúpido _hermano, y que ese interrogatorio terminara pronto. Que su habitación no fuera un sepelio en silencio. Quería, sobre todo, el odio de su hermano de una forma física o directa. Una que demostrara que aún existía. No así. Porque la indiferencia era algo de lo que no podía defenderse, y eso lo volvía loco.

—El Intercolegial de primavera arranca en una semana, Osamu.

Fue la frase que Kita usó para despedirse. _Soluciónalo_, fue lo que escuchó. Y debía hacerlo por el bien de todos, incluso cuando no tenía la más maldita idea de _cómo_.

.

.

_Dos meses._ Hacía dos meses que Atsumu ni siquiera la miraba en clase. ¿Que si trató de hablar? Desde luego que sí. Eran compañeros de salón, y se sentaban junto al otro. Por eso sabía a hiel cuando el rubio entraba al aula y sonriéndole a todas las chicas que lo saludaban sonrojadas, se sentaba y ni siquiera volteaba a verla. Cada vez que intentaba abrir la boca y emitir sonido hacia él, empezaba una conversación con alguien más, usaba sus auriculares o simplemente, ignoraba totalmente el sonido de su voz.

Yoru podía tolerar el odio de Atsumu, pero no su indiferencia. No saber que para él, ella ya no existía. Era sentir un puñal helado clavarse en su abdomen, retorciendo sus entrañas y dejándola sangrar. Era, día a día, percibir cómo se alejaban de su mente cada recuerdo junto al muchacho. Perder esa complicidad, esa forma de relacionarse, esos secretos y toda su vida con ellos. Porque no era un amigo de la escuela. No era alguien que conocía. Era su vida entera, porque no existía memoria donde él no fuera parte.

Quienes conocían la relación que unía a los hermanos y la joven de ojos azules, sabían a la perfección también que siempre se movieron en bloque. Llegar juntos, almorzar juntos, irse juntos. Cuando uno de ellos se enfermaba y solo venían dos a clase, era como si algo faltara. Como si una imagen perfecta faltara de algo. Bueno, cuando la bomba estalló dos meses atrás, verlos cada uno por su lado causó tantos rumores como preguntas sin respuesta. Y nadie se animaba a indagar una palabra, porque el aire entre ellos parecía quebrarse como un vidrio. Y así siguió durante todos esos días y semanas. Así seguía ahora que Osamu y Yoru estaban en el patio trasero del colegio, sintiendo como si se estuvieran escondiendo de algo que no podían ver o percibir.

—¿Ni siquiera te habla en casa?

—Dudo que a estas alturas recuerde quien soy. Ese desgraciado siempre quiso ser hijo único. Con todo esto lo está logrando.

Yoru sintió un puñal en el pecho. Ese comentario le hubiera revuelto el estómago de risa en otra ocasión.

Desde aquel día, el tiempo entre ambos se había detenido. Como si el botón de pausa hubiera sido presionado, y sus sentimientos se mantuvieran a raya. Como una burbuja conteniendo el amor que se habían declarado hacía meses. Como si no existiera.

Pero existía. Estaba quemándolos por dentro y arañaba las paredes de sus defensas. Se amaban con locura, y estaban manteniéndose lejos por el bien de alguien más. Hasta que alguien más entrara en razón. Pero…

—Va a odiarnos para siempre, ¿cierto?

La voz de Yoru pareció romperse. La sonrisa triste estirando sus labios hacia arriba. Los ojos azules mirando un punto fijo en la corbata del uniforme de Osamu. La enorme mano siempre cálida se sintió helada contra su mejilla, al igual que la caricia suave del pulgar áspero por las prácticas. Su voz grave sonó solo para ella.

—Dame tiempo, Yoru —le dijo. Odiaba esto. No poder lanzarse sobre su hermano y golpearlo mientras le pedía perdón por hacerlo. Odiaba no poder besar a la mujer que amaba. Odiaba haber hecho esa promesa en primer lugar —. No pienso renunciar a ninguno de los dos.

—Te daré todo el tiempo del mundo, Samu —y su voz cada vez se quebraba más—. Lo que no quiero es que ustedes…

—Seguramente con ese imbécil nos moriremos al mismo tiempo, en camas conjuntas. No voy a dejar que nada se interponga entre esa meta y nosotros.

Atsumu y Osamu siempre pelearon. Decir que su convivencia era pacífica era una falacia. Pero siempre estuvieron ahí para el otro, sosteniéndose mutuamente. Sobre todo porque ninguno de los dos tenía demasiado en claro las pistas sociales, y más que ninguno, Atsumu era un imbécil que no podía tratar bien a otro ser vivo ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Pensar que estaba solo, furioso y _solo_, la estaba matando. Para ella, el orden natural de las cosas era verlos juntos. Matándose a golpes y sacándose mutuamente de las casillas, pero juntos. Esto era estar en un universo paralelo, y tenía miedo.

Y sus palabras fueron un bálsamo. Como un halo de esperanza donde durante dos meses hubo oscuridad. Si Osamu decía las cosas, siempre le habían parecido posibles. Yoru sonrió, conteniendo sus lágrimas. La mano blanca sujetando su brazo con delicadeza amorosa.

—_Idiota…_

.

.

Tres días para que el equipo de vóley masculino de Inarizaki viajara a Tokio para enfrentarse a la Nación en el Intercolegial de primavera, por tercera vez consecutiva. La segunda vez que los gemelos participaban como parte del Club. Su bolso estaba listo desde el día anterior. No es que necesitara mucho: no saldrían casi del complejo hotelero donde se hospedarían, y pasarían más tiempo en la arena de vóley que en otro lugar. Pero tener todo preparado le daba la oportunidad de evitar a su hermano.

Atsumu era un tipo difícil. Irritante como pocos, y lo que asustaba a todos en verdad, es que no le importaba. Al sujeto le valía madres ser odiado. ¿Por qué le preocuparía en lo más mínimo? Él era él. No tenía otra cosa en mente. Pero también sabía otra cosa: y es que siempre tuvo a Osamu a su lado. Cuando todos lo aborrecían por su talento nato y su actitud de mierda, Osamu permaneció ahí para tolerarlo (a veces) y para hacer que se supere. Su competencia constante con su gemelo era lo que mantenía la sangre de sus venas ardiendo y en movimiento.

Excepto que ya no lo sentía ahí. No lo quería ahí. Quería que desapareciera. Que Yoru desapareciera con él. Porque nunca hubo competencia en primer lugar, y la chica que amaba había elegido a Osamu por sobre él. Y peor aún: jamás lo había considerado a él.

Escaparse de clases no estaba bien visto. De hecho, era sabido que la penalización por largarse del salón en horario escolar era una suspensión. No era lo que más necesitaba ahora que dentro de tres días partirían hacia la capital para competir por la gloria. Pero ahí estaba. Porque ver si maldito y perfecto perfil a contraluz de la ventana era irritante. Sus labios suaves, la nariz pecosa, los ojos azules más claros por el contacto lumínico y el cabello negro sobre los hombros como un manto de noche haciendo juego con su maldito nombre. Odiaba sentarse a su lado. Odiaba su perfume a lluvia. Odiaba el temblor en sus manos cuando él entraba al salón. Odiaba que buscara su mirada y él tuviese que esquivarla. Odiaba que buscara hablarle. La odiaba. La odiaba desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas. Y la amaba con cada fibra de su cuerpo.

El gimnasio estaba en el más absoluto silencio, y en su cabeza parecían solar las porras histéricas e instrumentos de viento que los admiradores de Inarizaki llevaban cada vez. Cerró sus molestas bocas en su mente, callando cada cosa que lo desconcentrara. Respiró profundo. Tomó impulso. Y saltando, golpeó el balón sin cerrar los ojos una vez. Gritó en furia cuando dio contra la línea de fuera. En un partido, hubiera sido un punto en contra.

Tomó impulso. Saltó. Golpeó. Dentro. Su mano dolía, y no le importaba. Golpeó un balón tras otro, una y otra vez, hasta que vació el primero de los tres contenedores que descansaban aguardando su práctica vespertina. Cada saque acompañado por un grito. Cada grito liberando su odio. El rostro de las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo como centro de su rabia. Los dos que lo habían dejado atrás.

Así lo encontró la joven de cabello negro cuando pasó la puerta del gimnasio, descalza, entrando a la duela de madera lustrada como si cada paso fuera un paso más cerca del abismo. Los ojos azules fijos en la figura de su amigo: la posición perfecta, el golpe indicado, siempre al borde de la línea de fuera. Había pasado demasiados años de su vida observándolo jugar, retratando su imágen en momentos perfectos como para reconocer sus movimientos y saber que estaba furioso. Podía adivinar que tenía los vellos de la nuca totalmente erizados. Podía oler sus ganas de tirar abajo el gimnasio a golpes. Su odio le dolía aun cuando no la estaba viendo a los ojos.

Sus pasos descalzos la acercaron hasta la columna metálica que sostenía la red. Atsumu lanzó el balón una vez más. Seguía sin mirarla, y estiró el largo brazo musculoso para tomar otro del contenedor de metal y lona. Yoru contuvo las ganas de gritar mordiéndose la lengua. Dos meses extrañando la risa de su mejor amigo le rompía el corazón. Quería ser egoísta y darle una bofetada para que dejara de comportarse como un niño, pero lo conocía. En su mente, él era la víctima. Y en una parte de la suya, también consideraba eso.

—Vas a quedarte sin balones y no los recoges desde ahora. Kita-sempai va a matarte.

Atsumu se mordió el labio desde el interior de su boca hasta el punto que sintió, iba a sangrar. Ignoró su voz, golpeando el balón con fuerza nuevamente. Hacía tanto frío que apenas estaba sudando.

Solo le tomó un instante notar por el rabillo del ojo que Yoru estaba agachada a un costado de la cancha, juntando los balones entre sus delgados brazos. La vio enderezarse y caminar hacia el contenedor más cercano, dejándolos en su interior. Siempre en silencio. Cayó en cuenta de que no había hecho un nuevo saque en unos segundos. Sacudió la cabeza, y la goma azul y amarilla golpeó su mano con violencia.

La falda del uniforme parecía bailar sobre sus muslos cuando la vio apurar el paso y recoger otros cuatro balones, volviendo sobre sus pisadas hasta el carro de metal, tirándolos nuevamente. Gruñó imperceptiblemente. ¡¿Qué mierda estaba buscando con eso?! ¿Qué quería? ¿Que la perdonara porque estaba de recoge balones? ¡Podía irse bien a la mierda! Ella, su hermano, su amistad y ese amor que tenía por ella. Todo podía irse bien a la mier…

—Iré a animarlos a Tokio —murmuró casi por encima de un suspiro. Una pequeña mueca imitando una sonrisa. Los ojos no lo buscaban, sino que estaban reposando en el montón de balones en el compartimiento de depósito.

No le respondió. ¿Qué carajo le importaba? ¿Por qué le decía esto ahora? "Iré a animarlos a Tokio" ¡JA!, claro. Ve a animar al imbécil de tu novio y déjame en paz. Como si le importara él. Como si a alguno de los dos le importara en algo.

Atsumu tenía un orgullo tan grande que a veces, todos se preguntaban cómo podía pasar por el marco de una puerta estándar. Incluso la enorme que poseía el gimnasio donde ahora se paraba. Y como tan grande era su orgullo, tan pequeño era su sentido de razonamiento cuando no estaba en una arena de voleibol. El muchacho no veía a alguien tratando de hablarle. Veía a la chica que amaba refregarle en plena cara su dolor. No veía nada que no fuera rojo. No la quería ahí.

—Convencí a mamá y papá de que me dejen viajar sola. Estaré cerca del estadio, así que…

—¿Y en qué podría importarme todo eso?

Y Yoru dejó de hablar. Sus nudillos se volvieron blancos al presionar la barra de metal entre sus delicados dedos. Tragó fuerte, sintiéndose una total imbécil por estar agradeciendo a los dioses mentalmente por escucharlo hablar. Fue una frase horrible digna de una patada en el pecho. Pero le había hablado. Eso era…

—Me hablaste —susurró—. Qué bueno…

Atsumu sintió una mezcla de estupefacción y odio en su interior. ¡¿Qué mierda?! ¡Acababa de tratarla como trapo de piso y ella se alegraba! ¿Era tan imbécil?

—Porque no dejas de parlotear. Vete. Estoy ocupado.

—Tsumu…

—Largo.

Tres veces. Le había hablado tres veces. ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota de sentirse feliz cuando le estaba arrojando veneno encima? Tomó aire. No podía irse. No ahora. No cuando quería arreglar las cosas con él, sobre todo antes del campeonato. Enderezó los hombros y levantó la cabeza. Los ojos azules fijos en él. No le devolvía la mirada.

Golpeó el balón nuevamente. Fuera. Y rebotó con tanta fuerza contra la pared que retornó rodando hasta ellos.

—_¡MALDICIÓN!_

Y pateó el piso con furia. Yoru se agachó en cuclillas para recoger el esférico entre sus manos. Caminó hasta él para dárselo en un movimiento.

—Toma.

—¿Sigues aquí? —preguntó fúrico e incrédulo. No necesariamente en ese orden.

Yoru tragó saliva antes de responder, como buscando valor en sus entrañas. Sabía que Osamu le había pedido tiempo para poder solucionar las cosas, pero verlo salir de clases escapándose pareció una oportunidad de oro que no debía rechazar. Su parte de culpa tenía que ser expuesta y la única forma que vio para solucionarlo era hablarle como siempre lo hizo: cara a cara a su actitud de mierda.

—Hasta que hablemos, _sí._

—¿Y luego te irás sin cargo de culpa?

Porque eso era, ¿no? Para eso lo fue a buscar. Para expiar su culpa y estar con su hermano sin peso de consciencia. La vio sacudir la cabeza como si quisiera quitarse algo de la coronilla con violencia.

—¡Claro que no!

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Lo que quieren los dos? —y Yoru supo que claramente había entrado en su estado de imbecilidad absoluta. No estaba siquiera escuchándola—. ¿Qué les hable para que tengan menos culpa?

—¡No queremos eso! Tsumu, estoy tratando de…

—¡No me interesa!, ¿de acuerdo? —lo oyó casi gritar. Casi, porque ese tono de voz le era más familiar que el que usaba en ese instante. Como el de un gato lastimado tratando de defenderse—. Me importan una mierda tú y el imbécil de mi hermano. Pueden _desaparecer _los dos y me va a importar una mier…

_Desaparecer_ los dos.

—¡No puedes hablar así de tu propio herm…!

—_¡LÁRGATE!_

¿Cuándo llegaron a esto? A gritarse con el ceño fruncido, frente a frente. De no emitir sonido, ahora estaba gritando palabras de odio. Podía entenderlo. Quería entenderlo. Atsumu no era la persona más capaz para procesar sus sentimientos. Por eso estallaba con tanta facilidad. Por eso se comportaba como un infante cuando las cosas no salían como quería. Pero esto no era una rabieta, y Yoru lo sabía. Por eso dolía como el averno escucharlo en ese estado, cuando jamás en la vida pensó que pudiera tener sentimientos tan crueles por nadie. Y saber que era hacia ella la mataba. Pero no se comparaba a que fuera contra su hermano. Eso era algo que no podía tolerar.

—¡Deja de comportarte como un niño! —le gritó con exasperación. Buscando una señal de que las cosas podrían solucionarse y no seguir yéndose a la mismísima mierda—. ¡Ninguno de nosotros quiso herirte, Tsumu! Esto es…

—¡QUE TE CALLES! —gritó con furia.

Su palma impactó en el balón sin siquiera medir fuerza o trayectoria. Quizá por eso rebotó en la columna metálica y llegó a los pies de Yoru con la potencia de un cañón. El sonido ahogado de un grito agudo se le escapó de la garganta, y Atsumu solo pudo ver cómo se encogía de hombros y cerraba los ojos como si esperara un golpe. Y eso fue demasiado para él. Porque supo que Yoru estaba aterrada. La chica que lo conocía como la palma de su mano, le tenía miedo. Como una cascada, los pensamientos cayeron sobre él en forma de imágenes: esos dos meses en blanco y negro. Las noches masticando su propio odio. Los balones imposibles a su hermano. Su deseo de no volver a verlos. Y ahí estaba ella, aterrada de él. Eso fue lo que lo bajó a tierra de un golpe certero: que por su comportamiento, tenía todo el derecho a temerle. Atsumu no había sido él en todo ese tiempo. Y ahora estaba gritándole palabras de odio y el golpe del balón contra el suelo al que estaba acostumbrada tenía el sonido de una bala para ella.

—O-oye. O-oye, ¿e-estás…?

—Ya es suficiente —la escuchó decir. Cuando Yoru abrió los ojos, las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. Como un grifo en pausa que actuó con esa acción violenta como disparador.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, tirando el largo cabello hacia atrás, despejando su rostro con un gesto de exasperación y rendición. Lo miró a los ojos con tanto dolor que el pecho se le quebró. La primer grieta en el montón de mierda y odio con lo que había estado cargando.

—Puedo tolerar que me estés odiando así. Pero no a tu hermano. ¡Es tu jodido hermano! ¡Abre los ojos y entiende que no puedes sacarlo de tu vida o desear que desaparezca!

Una parte suya escuchaba su voz cascada, desesperada, triste, agotada. Veía en su mirada la mierda que había sido esa dupla de meses, tanto que le recordaba a lo que él mismo veía en el espejo. A lo que veía en Osamu. Y ahí estaba ella, pidiendo por él. Y esa otra parte suya escupía bilis.

—¿Cómo quieres que me sienta? ¡Me traicionó!

—¡Fui yo quien le dijo lo que sentía, Tsumu! ¡No él!

Eso dolió. Eso fue una bala justo en el corazón. Sacudió la cabeza, enderezándose. Los dos de pie en el medio de la duela. El aire helado en silencio, aislándolos del mundo. Los balones desparramados por el gimnasio, olvidados a su suerte. Yoru suspiró sonoramente y se dejó caer al suelo, sentándose sin siquiera recoger su falda. Estaba harta.

—_Yo_ le dije que lo amaba, Atsumu. Él no rompió su promesa —susurró. Atsumu permanecía de pie. Ella sin mirarlo—. Osamu te necesita.

—Te tiene a ti —dijo. Claro que no quería decir eso. No era él quien realmente hablaba. Hasta que ella contestó.

—No estamos juntos, Tsumu.

_No estamos juntos._

—¿Q-qué?

Yoru no lo miró cuando habló nuevamente. La voz débil y esa sensación de que se rompía cada vez más. Era saber que en cualquier otra situación, la hubiera enterrado en su pecho sin pensarlo dos veces. Ahora, era ver un pedazo de carbón encendido, dañino para él. Para todo lo que creyó conocer.

—Samu y yo no estamos juntos—susurró—. Él no quiere que estemos juntos hasta que tú estés bien. Así de mucho te quiere, grandísimo imbécil.

Una parte de su mente pensó con claridad. La parte que le pedía escucharla. La que le había pedido la noche anterior escuchar a Osamu en casa, cuando éste trató de razonar una vez más con él. La otra, fue la que contestó.

—¿Y qué harán entonces? —y esa risa irónica tan propia de él sonó amplificada—. ¿Cuándo yo les diga que sean felices, van a tener muchos hijos?

—¿Qué harías tú si estuvieras en su lugar? —levantó la vista aguada hacia él. El ceño fruncido y más dolor que enfado en el níveo rostro—. ¿Renunciarías a alguna de las personas que quieres? ¿O harías lo imposible por tenerlas a ambas?

¿Era una broma? ¿Le preguntaba qué hubiera hecho él? Desde luego que…

—Yo no hubiera traicionado a mi her…

—¡Tu hermano está haciendo todo por mantenerte en su vida! —gritó. Retrocedió imperceptiblemente como si una imagen de horror saliera de la pantalla a media noche—. ¡Abre los ojos y quítalos de tu ombligo para ver a tu alrededor, Atsumu! ¡Te amamos!

Quería correr. Correr lejos. Y sin embargo, el cerebro le estalló con tanta fuerza que tuvo que sujetarse la cabeza y dejarse caer junto a ella. Las lágrimas recorrían el rostro marfileño, haciendo que sus pecas fueran más visibles. Los ojos azules bordeados de rojo y el cabello pegado a su cara. En cualquier otra oportunidad, hubiera quitado las hebras de sus mejillas con una mano. Ahora, no podía hacerlo. El pecho le dolía tanto que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Atsumu sentía tanto odio, traición y amor al mismo tiempo que solo quería enterrar su cabeza en la tierra y dejarse morir.

—No quiero ser la chica que se meta entre ustedes —susurró. Atsumu no pudo no mirarla. La vio sonreír de costado de una forma tan triste como hermosa. Devastadora, como siempre lo fue para él—. Realmente mataría porque todo fuera como antes.

El brillo cristalizado en sus ojos parecía resplandecer ante la luz de la tarde. El odio estático en su pecho, pero al menos no subiendo.

¿Cómo antes? ¿Luchando de manos? ¿Riendo de idioteces? ¿Cocinando para ellos? ¿Sacándoles fotos? ¿Siendo el tercer eslabón de su dupla? ¿La parte que los hacía un triunvirato perfecto?

_No._

Hacía demasiado tiempo que las cosas no podían ser como antes. Hace años, las cosas no podían ser como antes.

—Disfruté nuestra amistad todo lo que pude, porque sabía que eventualmente iba a quebrarse —dijo. Yoru levantó la vista. Atsumu hablaba bajo. La voz grave. Sin la sensación de miel con la que siempre se oía. Era Atsumu en su estado más crudo—. Siempre supe que se quebraría cuando fuéramos adultos. Solo que esperaba que se quebrara contigo eligiéndome a mí.

¿Qué podía responder a eso más que con una mirada de ojos quietos y labios entreabiertos? ¿Cómo responder a lo más sincero que Atsumu Miya le hubiera dicho jamás en diecisiete años? A la declaración de amor más dolorosa que pudo oír. Como ver su corazón sangrando a través de los ojos miel, cubriéndose por el despeinado cabello rubio.

El silencio que reinó entre ellos pareció eterno, y el frío pareció desaparecer de su alrededor. Como en una burbuja sin tiempo ni espacio. Solo ellos. El quiebre de algo sin comienzo.

—Seguramente hubieras querido que tu primer beso fuera con el chico que amas.

Le dijo. Los ojos tristes. La sonrisa de costado. El Atsumu más real que había visto. Y los recuerdos llegaron a su mente, al tiempo que rompía su corazón. Y lo soldaba en una nueva forma. La forma de lo que fuera, llegarían a ser a partir de ahora.

—_Nah..._—susurró. Sus labios curvados en una sonrisa. Las lágrimas sin dejar de caer—. Mi primer beso fue especial.

Atsumu Miya no sabía lo que significaba no amarla. No era el sujeto más empático del mundo, y mucho menos le interesaba serlo. Siempre fue la clase de niño pensando que las niñas eran seres llenos de piojos. Por eso Yoru era especial para él. Porque _siempre_ estuvo ahí. Perdonarla no iba a ser fácil, aunque no tuviera nada que perdonar. Sacarla de sus pensamientos sería imposible, así que mejor debía empezar a pensar en como transmutarse. Podía correr. Irse lejos. Moverla de su vida como una ficha vieja y pretender que no existía hasta que sus sentimientos quedaran enterrados. Eso quiso hacer. Y entonces, esa sonrisa lo golpeó en la boca del estómago, como si los ninjas cortadores de cebolla hubieran decidido hacerse presentes.

No quería esa sonrisa fuera de su vida. Ni su aliento. Ni su risa. Ni sus palabras. Ni ese recuerdo especial.

Atsumu siempre pensó que todos debían equipararse a él, hasta que la amó a ella. Y esperaba que ambos pudieran equipararse de nuevo, en una nueva intención.

La forma de lo que fuera, llegarían a ser a partir de ahora.

.

.

Lo que pasó en el entrenamiento vespertino hizo que todos se preguntaran si la pesadilla de los gemelos se habría terminado. Porque ninguno de los dos se hablaba ni siquiera con gruñidos, y sin embargo, los pases y colocaciones de Atsumu hacia Osamu eran perfectas. Perfectas y ahora, colocadas en sus manos. Como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Como si el desastre de estos dos meses fuera un recuerdo. Tan extraño que Aran, Kita y Suna no querían respirar demasiado fuerte por miedo a espantar su nueva paz.

Osamu buscaba su mirada. Lo hizo todo el entrenamiento. Nunca la encontró. Y sin embargo, sabía que algo había ocurrido. Quería saber que algo había pasado.

Ocho colocaciones más, directas a sus manos. Y algo le molestó. Osamu volvió a buscar su mirada, y nada ocurrió. Frunció el ceño. Presionó los puños.

Fue esa noche, en la privacidad de su habitación, que él habló. Y por primera vez en dos meses, Atsumu lo vio a los ojos. Su imagen espejada en carne y hueso.

—No hagas esto, Tsumu.

_No hagas eso._

—¿Eh? —preguntó Atsumu volteando el rostro. Debió ser la primera vez que respondió a su llamado en todo ese tiempo. Y no actuar violento por el uso de su apodo—. ¿Y ahora qué?

Osamu nunca confesaría que escuchar a su hermano dirigirle la palabra se sentía tan bien de lo mucho que había extrañado esto. Como un vaso de agua cuando mueres de sed. Como una bocanada de aire fresco en el verano de Osaka. Y sin embargo, su rostro permaneció serio.

—Tus colocaciones —dijo—. No las quiero.

El rubio pestañeó tantas veces como pudo en un segundo. Acomodó sus pensamientos mientras analizaba esas palabras en un orden correcto. Y su mente estalló: ¿Estaba jodiéndolo? ¿Le enviaba esos pases como una forma de no seguir tratándolo como la misma mierda y ahora…?

—¿Qué rayos dijiste…? —comenzó a decirle. La ira_ in crescendo._

—Quiero ganármelos. —contestó firme.

Y todo se congeló. Atsumu pestañeó varias veces sin dejar de verlo. Ladeó la cabeza hacia atrás, como si buscara un ángulo distinto en el rostro que lo replicaba como un espejo. Y vio los puños de Osamu cerrados con fuerza. Los nudillos blancos. Los labios apretados conteniendo su pecho. Tras él, sus bolsos listos para el viaje de esa madrugada. Y volvió al rostro del peligris, lleno de determinación.

—Me ganaré cada una de tus colocaciones.

_Me ganaré cada una de tus colocaciones._

_Me ganaré tu perdón._

Atsumu escupió una risa ahogada. Cerró los ojos por un momento en el mismo movimiento. Hacia mucho le habían dicho que una epifanía se manifiesta en un instante, donde ocurre el universo. Pues bien, en ese momento, Atsumu estaba viendo pasar la vida junto a su hermano como en una película en cámara rápida. La velocidad imposible para capturar todo lo recapitulado en esos años. Volvió a abrirlos.

—Gánatelos, entonces.

Le respondió. Los dos sonrieron.

Los hermanos Miya tenían dos formas de arreglar sus diferencias, específicamente desarrolladas durante años de convivencia y el vínculo que los unía: golpeándose hasta dejarse marca, y en una duela de voleibol.

No era fácil entenderlos. Requería tiempo, paciencia, años. Por eso, Aran los comprendía a la perfección, y aun así lo sacaban de quicio. Incluso Kita y su lógica helada escapaba a veces al entendimiento de la dinámica de los hermanos, y se limitaba a cuidarlos como la buena madre que era para ellos. Solo quienes los vieron crecer, sabían lo que pasaba entre ellos cuando arreglaban las cosas en la arena. Como en ese instante.

Atsumu no dijo nada sobre la forma en la que se abrió el corazón con Yoru. No. Ese momento era suyo. El instante en el que le dijo lo que sentía por ella, quizá no de la forma que hubiera soñado, pero al fin. Ese momento era suyo. Su primer beso era suyo. Y ahora su hermano saltaba más alto, por él.

Durante el primer partido del campeonato, cada uno de sus pases fueron más difíciles que el anterior. Excelentes, pero terribles de alcanzar. Y uno a uno, se convirtieron en un golpe perfecto. Punto o recibido, fue golpeado. Atsumu estaba logrando que su hermano saltara más alto, se moviera más rápido, golpeara más fuerte.

Atsumu estaba haciendo que Osamu se redimiera a su manera. Estaban hablando en su propio idioma. Y ese primer partido ganado fue el ejemplo de que aún tenían mucho que saldar.

Las chicas con abanicos y sus nombres estaban ahí, al igual que el año pasado y en cada torneo que los gemelos jugaban. Los vecinos de Hyogo. Los fans acérrimos de Inarizaki. Todos vitoreaban por ellos, como individuos y como el maravilloso equipo de retadores que eran. Arriesgándolo todo en cada juego. Tan diferentes entre los seis en cancha, como la forma perfecta en la que se fusionaban al comenzar.

Yoru presionó la baranda de metal con los dedos hasta que sus nudillos palidecieron. En primera fila del primer piso, los vio salir. Kita llevando el estandarte como una linterna de papel guiando a los lobos a la batalla. Osamu, Atsumu, Aran, Omimi, Akagi, Suna. La última oportunidad de muchos, y por eso no pensaban perder.

Las trompetas sonaron con fuerza, aturdiendo sus sentidos y llenando su pecho. El corazón a mil por hora cuando suspiró, y como si la hubiera oído, los ojos de Osamu cruzaron los suyos. Una sonrisa compartida y sus corazones latieron al mismo tiempo. Iban a estar bien.

Tenían que estarlo, porque ahora su rival era el equipo del muchacho que Atsumu había elogiado durante días enteros. Con el nueve en su camiseta y el mismo rostro parco que recordaba por sus fotos furtivas. Otro chico llamó su atención: no medía más que ella, y el cabello naturalmente en tonos anaranjados le recordaron a un duende de ojos gigantes. El rostro de un niño repleto de luz. Y cuando saltó en su primer ataque, casi olvidó el hecho de que no golpeó el balón. Ese arranque fue impresionante.

Ojiro Aran tenía la reputación de ser el as del equipo. Y quedó tan demostrado como tantas veces el balón llegó a él. La multitud enloquecía cada vez, incluso las chicas que no sabían nada de deporte y solo estaban ahí por los muslos bien formados.

Y en cada uno de sus pases a Osamu, el muchacho rubio lo ponía a prueba. Podía saltar más alto. Podía golpear más fuerte. Moverse más rápido. Llegar a donde nunca antes lo hizo.

Atsumu y Osamu Miya tenían una conexión, por más que la negaran. Eso de que los gemelos son especiales les resultaba tan cursi que generaba náuseas. Pero en el fondo, sabían que era cierto: porque no había un hilo rojo que los conectaba al otro y les daba la capacidad de leerse la mente. Era pleno conocimiento de la personalidad y habilidades de su hermano. Osamu sabía que su gemelo era un imbécil narcicista. Que no devolvía lo que prestaba, mentía sin piedad y era un desgraciado con todo ser vivo. Atsumu sabía que su gemelo era un apático solo interesado en la comida, con una personalidad tan desagradable como la suya bajo capas y capas de hielo. Y aún así, funcionaban juntos.

Como ese ataque rápido que dejó contra las cuerdas al equipo de los cuervos. Como esas miradas furtivas en la arena. Esa complicidad volviendo. Hasta que las primeras burlas entre ellos surgieron. Los toques a los huevos del otro, y esa particular manera de sacarse de quicio. Eso que los hacía hermanos y unidos, volvió.

No importaba lo que llegara a suceder, Osamu sabía que el balón llegaría a él. No era que confiara particularmente en Atsumu. Simplemente, sabía que ese era Atsumu. Y cada analogía del deporte aplicada a su vida, estaba escrita en cada pase de ese partido. Cada palabra de disculpa en cada golpe al balón. Cada signo de perdón en las colocaciones con su nombre.

Yoru estaba conteniendo las lágrimas en su lugar. Silenciosa entre las fanáticas ruidosas y los instrumentos de viento a todo volumen. Entre estandartes y paneles con el nombre de su escuela.

No necesitamos recuerdos, rezaba el lema de Inarizaki. Siempre necesitamos recuerdos para mantener quien eres. Y entonces, focalizarte en el futuro.

Estaban bien.

Iban a estar bien.

.

.

En el Intercolegial de primavera del año 2013, la preparatoria Inarizaki quedó descalificada en segunda ronda, perdiendo con la preparatoria Karasuno.

El silencio de los seis en cancha era devastador, y quizá por ello, las palmas y gritos de aliento de todos los que habían ido hasta Tokio para animar a su equipo los hicieron levantar cabeza.

Atsumu tenía un nuevo objetivo, nacido de un cuervo pequeño y de cabellos luminosos:

—_Shouyo Hinata… Algún día, colocaré para ti_ —le había dicho, señalándolo de forma tan gratificante como ruda. Y volteó a él su espalda, con los ojos abiertos y serios—. Pero antes de eso, te destrozaré el próximo año.

Y probablemente nunca supo si el pequeño muchacho pelirrojo le respondió algo. Tampoco notó el desagrado de Kageyama en su mirada. Pero sí vio a su hermano, esperándolo junto al banco de suplentes con los brazos en jarra sobre la cintura. El rostro escéptico y la transpiración corriéndole por cada poro.

—Eres horrible como perdedor —le dijo.

—Cierra la boca, Samu —contestó.

Osamu le dio un golpe en la nuca que lo hizo gritarle improperios. Nunca antes sus insultos le dieron tanto gusto. Nunca antes un momento así fue tan real. Y pararse junto a sus compañeros para saludar al público que los alentaba se sintió como una vuelta a la vida luego de una muerte súbita.

Atsumu estaba tan confundido con sus sentimientos que apenas podía controlarse sin llorar o patear algo. Porque su hermano estaba a su lado, y Yoru sonriéndole desde las gradas. Y aun así, el odio de la derrota lo estaba carcomiendo. Y las lágrimas de sus superiores fueron puñales en el lugar donde decían, tenía corazón.

Aran, Kita y Omimi lo habían dado su último partido. Luchado con todas sus fuerzas. Lo habían dado todo. Brillado como nunca antes. Movido tan rápido como nadie jamás. Por eso era tan doloroso saber que fue el final. Y esa fue la lección valiosa que aprendió el muchacho teñido de rubio esa tarde en la arena de Sendai en Tokio: y es que no siempre el resultado define tu aprendizaje. O te define a ti.

Kita supo que ese partido fue el último de su vida como jugador, y claro que quería seguir jugando con ellos. Pero estaba feliz de haber estado ahí. El rostro de Aran expresaba lo mismo. Y su pecho se llenó de orgullo. Porque tanto él como su hermano hicieron una nueva promesa. Una que esta vez sí cumplirían: Se convertirían en unos _kohai_ dignos de respeto para Shinzuke Kita, aun cuando él tuviera hijos y nietos propios. Los gemelos aún tenían otro año por delante.

.

.

Las delgadas piernas le temblaban cuando bajó corriendo las gradas del primer piso entre gritos y lamentos ajenos. Y cuando llegó a la planta baja, en el pasillo donde su equipo caminaba con la cabeza alta, sintió que el pecho le reventaba de dolor y orgullo. Por todo lo dado, y por lo que ellos dos habían hecho.

El rostro de Atsumu fue el primero en girarse hacia ella. Como si la hubiera sentido esperarlos a un costado, junto a la pared, casi como si no quisiera molestarlos. Segundos después, Osamu apareció al pasar por la enorme puerta de metal pesado que dejaba pasar el sonido de la arena ruidosa al mantenerla abierta. Y fue un instante convergiendo los tres en uno. Diecisiete años llegando a un punto de no retorno, porque no había vuelta atrás desde donde estaban. Sonrieron, cada uno de la única forma que realmente podría hacerlo. Porque ya no volverían a ser los mismos niños jugando juntos, raspándose las rodillas o arrojándose agua en verano. No serían los mismos adolescentes durmiendo juntos en el piso de una habitación bajo un fuerte de mantas, luego de una maratón de películas. Eran otros, y debían aceptar que lo que pasó cambió algo irreversible. Lo que habían llamado primeras veces en sus vidas juntos los tres, se había terminado.

Pero ahora podría volver a comenzar: y era porque esa nueva etapa estaba empezando. La etapa donde ellos siendo adultos podrían convivir y ser otras personas, juntos. La misma esencia, en una nueva forma. Eran ellos, y eso jamás cambiaría. El cariño muta. Y el amor que sentían entre ellos jamás iba a desaparecer, no importaba la forma que tomara.

Atsumu recibió el cuerpo de Yoru de repente, como si pestañeara y ella estuviera ahí. Sus brazos alcanzaron a Osamu, fundiéndose en ambos. Los tres sin perder contacto. Apestaban a rayos, y no podía soltarlos. No quería soltarlos. Rieron sin dejar de palmearse la espalda unos a los otros. Y su voz rompió el silencio.

—Ese Kageyama te dejó de a cuadros, Tsumu. —Ahí estaba. Eso era lo que más extrañaba. Atsumu frunció el entrecejo empujándola por el hombro.

—¡El próximo año lo haré pedazos! ¡A él y a ese _enano_!

Desde luego que el dueto milagroso del Karasuno había calado fuerte en él, como un dardo arrojado con violencia. Tan fuerte que juró años más tardes en una borrachera, su vida cambió para siempre.

—Entonces ponte a entrenar —murmuró Osamu. El rubio lo miró con fuego en los ojos miel.

—Mira quien habla —espetó ladeando la cabeza—. ¡Vas a tener que esforzarte para estar a mi altura, Samu!

—Siempre estoy a tu altura. Tu cabeza es la que siempre está en la estratósfera.

—_¡Ya cierra la boca!_

Y eran ellos. Yoru estalló en risa mientras se daban golpes mutuamente, como manotazos sin energía, porque estaban absolutamente drenados. Los cuervos habían succionado lo mejor de ellos, y estaban deseosos de que fuera ya un nuevo año. Su último año en preparatoria. Su era.

Las risas y gritos y blasfemias cesaron. Los tres en silencio. El Triunvirato reunido, con heridas tratando de sanar. Heridas que se habían abierto a las mordidas y se lamían para sanarlas, jamás dejando solo a nadie. Porque pasara lo que pasara, eso no iba a cambiar. Algunas cosas nunca podrían cambiar.

—Bueno —dijo Atsumu estirándose. Caminó unos pasos, alejándose de ellos. Lo siguieron con la mirada, atentos en todo momento—. Me largo. Quiero tener un buen lugar para el partido siguiente. Parece que los cuervos juegan contra los gatos. Eso será interesante.

—Voy contigo —comenzó a decir Osamu. Yoru se preparó para seguirlos. Atsumu negó con la cabeza y una risa de sorna en su hermoso rostro masculino. Los ojos miel en ellos.

—¿Acaso no van a dejarme solo nunca? Ya fastidian. —Movió las manos en pleno gesto de fingido fastidio. Atsumu era muchas cosas. Un buen actor no era exactamente una de ellas—. Luego nos vemos.

Y dando media vuelta, caminó varios pasos por el pasillo vacío, iluminado por una hilera de luces blancas. Volteó medio cuerpo. Sus ojos eran calmos.

—Solo mantengan la obscenidad al mínimo, ¿de acuerdo?

Y desapareció al doblar la esquina. El silencio reinando en su estela invisible. Casi como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, solo su potente energía como prueba de ello.

La mirada miel se posó en ella con expresión pasmada. Era muy difícil conseguir esa forma en sus cejas y dejarlo boquiabierto. Yoru estalló en risa sincera, aún sin poder saber si todo esto era real, o un sueño reparando de la pesadilla que vivieron. Todo le parecía tan efímero ahora, que temía que se rompiera si presionaba muy fuerte o soplaba más de la cuenta.

Las manos enormes de Osamu en sus mejillas le gritaron que era real. Los pulgares ásperos en su piel, dibujando pequeños círculos en sus pómulos. La sonrisa que solo aparecía en las fotografías que tomaba de él plasmada en sus labios. Realmente, esa sonrisa era para ella. Siempre lo había sido.

—Antes de que todo se vaya a la mierda de nuevo… —comenzó a decir. Sus ojos siempre en los suyos. Su pecho moviéndose en un ritmo cadencioso. Tranquilo y en paz. Amándola con cada palabra salida de su boca, por primera vez sin sostenerlas en lo profundo por nadie—, ¿saldrías conmigo?

Haber nacido dos meses antes que ellos la hacía mayor. Osamu siempre dijo que no sabía lo que era vivir en un mundo sin Yoru, porque cuando abrió los ojos ella ya estaba aquí, esperándolo. La realidad es que ella no tenía registros de su vida sin Osamu. De que era no verlo cada mañana, tarde y noche. De no confiar secretos. No ayudarse mutuamente. No reír juntos. No sacar de quicio a Atsumu. No caminar a su lado. No pasar cumpleaños juntos. Navidades juntos. No ir a templos en año nuevo y burlarse del menor por sacar siempre la peor suerte existente. No lo sabía. Jamás lo sabría. Amar a Osamu Miya había sido lo más doloroso de toda su vida. Y eso también cambiaba hoy.

Deslizó sus brazos por ambos lado de la cintura formada a base de ejercicio constante, presionando su rostro contra la camiseta aún húmeda. No le importaba. Era él. Todo era él. Como ese abrazo tierno que sujetó su espalda. Como ese beso en la coronilla de su cabeza, pudiendo sentir como sonreía contra su cabello.

—_Idiota…_

Todo cambiaba.


	9. AMOR

**¡Y llegamos al último capítulo! Es la historia más corta que he escrito (ni siquiera llega a los dos dígitos jaja), y les agradezco mucho A TODOS por su atención y mensajes y lecturas silenciosas.**

**Si hay algo que quieran comentar, todo es terriblemente bienvenido, todo ayuda, todo sirve. **

**¡Gracias por todo! Y nos vemos pronto en otra historia :)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9: AMOR.**

_**And in that moment, I swear**_

_**we were infinite.**_

Stephen Chbosky - The Perks of Being a Wallflower

_Abrir los ojos era lo último que Yoru Asekawa hacía cuando sus sentidos la llevaban a despertar. Adivinar que el sol estaría en el cenit de su trayectoria por el calor que ingresaba directamente por la ventana. Que su padre había cortado el césped hacia pocas horas por el aroma a tierra húmeda. Cada pequeño misterio de resolución sensorial era como un camino de ladrillos hasta la toma de conciencia final. Como si disfrutara cada segundo de esos instantes donde no recuerdas tu nombre, ni dónde estás, ni de quién es la cálida respiración que mueve los mechones sobre tu rostro. _

_En el aliento mentolado de Osamu aún podía sentirse el dejo perdido de los dulces de fruta que habían comido mientras estudiaban esa mañana de domingo. Junio supo llegar extremadamente rápido en su tercer año de preparatoria, y los exámenes trimestrales no se aprobarían solos. Por eso decidieron utilizar un día de descanso para ponerse a término con las materias que les costaran. Y en algún momento de la mañana, las sábanas y cojines y pequeños peluches en forma de zorros habían clamado su descanso. Por eso ahora Yoru abría finalmente sus gemas azules, sintiendo en plena conciencia los brazos de Osamu a su alrededor._

—_No hay forma de que aprobemos nada si seguimos descansando, ¿sabes?_

_Su voz sonó como dentro de una burbuja, hasta que sus oídos se acostumbraron a ella. Solo atinó a sonreír, aún con la mitad del rostro enterrado en su almohada. De algún modo, refregó la nariz contra la tela y se hizo pequeña contra su pecho. Como un gatito ovillado en su cojín favorito. Osamu ahogó una risa sincera antes de volver a hablar._

—_Ya entendí. No te importa mejorar tus notas. Enterado._

_Sintió los labios cálidos contra el costado de su cabeza. Los largos brazos presionando su cuerpo aún más contra él, aun cuando algunos peluches impidieron que se fundieran en un abrazo absoluto. Se sujetó a la tela de su camiseta blanca, pegando la frente contra el algodón extrañamente frío. Aún veía algo borroso, pero distinguió su escritorio a lo lejos, copado por los libros de ambos y el bolso de Osamu sobre el respaldo. Las zapatillas de vóley asomaban por entre la abertura del cierre._

—_¿Tsumu y tu se van a entrenar por la tarde?_

—_Si. Suna quiere que entrenemos lo más posible hasta el intercolegial de verano. _

—_Se la tiene jurada al Karasuno, ¿no? Esa cara apática no engaña a nadie. Está gritando sangre por dentro._

—_¿Acaso te engañó alguna vez? Siempre supimos que era un sádico. Solo lo oculta muy bien._

—_¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Quieres volver a ver al pelirrojo? _

—_¿Y eso que quiere decir?_

—_¡Vamos! Tsumu no es el único que quedó totalmente embelesado. Admítelo._

—_Estás arrojando a tu novio en brazos de un muchacho. ¿Sabes lo ridículo que suena eso?_

—_Tu me pediste salir. Es todo tu culpa._

—_Nunca dije que no me haría cargo, boba._

_Yoru rió con fuerza, pasando sus delgados brazos por la cintura de músculos firmes. Sintió cosquillas en la coronilla de su cabeza por la lluvia de besos castos que Osamu le estaba obsequiando. Las piernas entrelazadas aún con algunos peluches en el camino. Respiró con fuerza la mezcla a madera y suavizante de ropa que impregnaba su cuerpo, deseando que las barreras del tiempo se quedaran quietas en ese instante. Si pudiera repetir una y otra vez un momento de su vida, sería ese. Nunca estuvo tan segura de algo antes._

_El sol entraba por la ventana, sabiendo que fuera la temperatura comenzaba a subir impiadosamente, y de seguro el entrenamiento de esa tarde sería un infierno en sudor y blasfemias. Por eso Osamu abrió los ojos y se dedicó a grabar su figura en sus retinas. Como si recargara energías para partirse el trasero en el gimnasio en tan solo unas horas._

—_¿Cómo está? —preguntó con suavidad, pasando sus dedos delicados sobre la camiseta que cubría su amplia espalda. La sintió suspirar una vez más antes de volver a emitir sonido —. Hablamos algo durante los recesos, pero siempre tiene algo que hacer. Como vice capitán debe tener nuevas responsabilidades. _

_Osamu asintió contra su cabeza: claro que era cierto. Rintaro Suna estaba cumpliendo ampliamente con su papel de nuevo capitán manteniendo el legado de Kita. De todos modos, siempre iba a cuestionar a Aran por dejarle su puesto a Atsumu. Desde luego que su hermano era un colocador talentoso. Pero su carácter para vice capitán era algo…_

—_Está adaptándose aún. Le gusta la atención pero no la responsabilidad._

—_¡Eso suena como Tsumu!_

_La risa de Yoru le resultaba tan clara como siempre, y aun así ese dejo de tristeza se le hizo imposible de ignorar. Sobre todo cuando notó que la joven se incorporaba en la cama con lentitud, sujetándose las piernas mientras se sentaban. Apoyó en mentón en sus rodillas luego de acomodar un largo mechón negro tras su oreja múltiples veces perforada._

—_Dije que esperaría a que él se sintiera mejor, ¿sabes…? —comenzó a decir sin mirarlo. Los ojos azules bañados en tristeza. Volteó el enorme cuerpo hasta quedar enfrentado a ella —. Pero si te soy sincera, quiero ir a buscarlo, golpearlo fuerte en la cabeza y gritarle que sea mi amigo de nuevo._

_Osamu se atragantó con su propia saliva conteniendo una carcajada. Yoru hundió la cabeza entre sus brazos riendo al mismo tiempo. Y quedaron en silencio._

_La verdad es que desde ese último día en el torneo de primavera, Atsumu había aceptado su relación en toda ley. La charla a corazón abierto con Yoru había sacado el peso de su pecho, así como los pases a su hermano fueron la forma que el peligris eligió para redimirse por la promesa rota. Atsumu estaba realmente en paz con ambos, y se los hizo saber cada día hasta ese momento. Pero estar en paz con una situación no significa sanar del todo. Porque, aunque no lo dijera con palabras, lo que ocurría era bastante obvio: Atsumu no sabía cómo no estar enamorado de Yoru. La forma que había elegido para superar sus sentimientos durante toda su vida fue ocultarla tras la amistad pura que los unía. De todos modos, había aceptado que ese amor nunca se iría, así que llegaría a viejo sin necesidad de decirlo. Cuando sus sentimientos quedaron expuestos al sol, debió pensar realmente en superarlos para bien. Y seguir con su cara alegre como si nada pasara no era una buena forma de hacerlo. Por eso, se comportaba bien con ella: le hablaba, contaba chistes, reía con ella. Pero eso era todo. Atsumu cortó su contacto por fuera del colegio, donde obligatoriamente se veían. Y aunque Yoru tenía perfectamente en claro que solo era cuestión de tiempo, y que Atsumu volvería algún día, no dejaba de doler. Como si una parte de su corazón se fuera con él._

—_Se que es egoísta, Samu —dijo por encima de un murmullo. El muchacho pestañeó varias veces —. Pero lo extraño._

_Osamu la miró con una reverencia que podría haberla hecho llorar. Como si viera a través de su piel y en cada poro. Se incorporó junto a ella con el rostro serio, sentándose a su lado. Aún en esa posición era mucho más grande en comparación. Las manos de dedos ásperos que ya la tenían acostumbrada para ese entonces recorrieron su rostro con ternura, como si quisiera borrar de él todo rastro de lamento._

—_No es egoísta querer algo —le afirmó —. Es como cuando terminas de comer y aunque estés lleno, quieres lo que tiene otra persona en el plato._

_Yoru se cubrió la boca para contener una carcajada sonora, moviendo su cabello por el movimiento. Fuera, podían oler el arroz con curry que Mina preparaba para el almuerzo._

—_¡No puedes comprar a tu hermano con comida, Samu!_

—_Claro que puedo. La comida es exactamente igual de importante._

_La risa de su novia llenó sus sentidos cuando tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y el sol se filtró entre los finos cabellos, haciéndola pelirroja por solo un instante. Y el simple pensamiento de llamarla novia en su mente se sintió como chocolate derretido en su lengua. Sonrió, tomándola en sus brazos y acercándola a él hasta fundirla en su pecho. Las manos blancas se aferraron a sus costados, conteniendo las cosquillas. Y entonces, el muchacho volvió a hablar._

—_Se lo dije, ¿sabes? Que dejaré de jugar vóley a finales de este año._

_Guau. Eso no se lo esperaba para nada. Levantó la cabeza sorprendida y con los ojos muy abiertos. Osamu la miró levantando graciosamente una ceja, como si se quejara sin palabras que rompiera el contacto romántico entre ellos._

—_¿Se lo dijiste? ¿Y qué pasó? ¿No te asesinó?_

—_Estoy aquí, ¿o no? ¿Por qué me mataría?_

—_Porque Atsumu reacciona para el carajo cuando algo no le gusta. Que tú no sigas jugando con él no puede haberle gustado en ningún universo._

_Y claro que no le había gustado. Osamu recordó el momento en que le dijo esa frase decidido: me retiraré del voleibol al terminar la preparatoria. Mierda, que esa fue la cara de decepción más grande que Atsumu jamás hubiera puesto. Y lo peor, es que no le había dicho nada. En todo ese día sábado y durante la práctica vespertina, el colocador de Inarizaki permaneció en silencio, como si la conversación no hubiera ocurrido. Quizá fue eso lo que puso a Osamu de un humor de perros. Porque conocía a su hermano y el silencio era la mayor forma que tenía de reprobar lo que hacía y las decisiones que tomaba. Y eso lo hartó._

_Por eso le gritó en plena cara e ignorando a sus compañeros (que miraban todo acostumbrados a esas peleas aún cuando los de tercero se hubieran retirado), que no había elegido esa carrera por descarte, o porque pensara que no podía llegar lejos como jugador de vóley. Que siempre quiso trabajar con algo relacionado a la comida, y que ser un jugador profesional no garantizaba ser más exitoso que él. Y Atsumu seguía mirándolo enfadado y en silencio. Y eso fue todo._

_Lo había tomado de la chamarra y gritado a centímetros de su nariz, que cuando fueran dos vejestorios de ochenta años y estuvieran en su lecho de muerte, solo ahí podría decirle que fue más feliz que él._

—_¿En serio le gritaste eso? Te pasaste de dramático._

—_El que se enfada por todo es él, ¿y yo soy el dramático?_

_Yoru rió moviendo la cabeza lentamente de lado a lado. Impulsó su cuerpo con delicadeza, llegando hasta él y besando con una suavidad extrema la comisura de sus labios. Osamu contrajo su abdomen para no estremecerse de cuerpo entero ante ese acto de afecto que siempre lo volvía loco. La mirada azulina se clavó en la suya con un amor tan grande que el pecho le se perforó tres veces en el tiempo que tardaba en recordar como respirar. _

—_Entonces espero que a los ochenta, tengas una vida digna de competir con Tsumu._

_._

_._

Su voz volvía a sus propios oídos, reflejadas en las paredes blancas de la habitación en penumbras. Sabía por seguro que en cuanto todo terminara, el frío que ahora cristalizaba las ventanas atacaría su cuerpo perlado en sudor como cuchillas de hielo. Pero su mente apenas podía percatarse de ello en ese instante, mientras su aliento escapaba de entre sus labios en respiraciones contenidas. Mientras sus suaves gemidos acariciaban el oído de Osamu como caricias sonoras de una pluma.

Las manos blancas se clavaban en la amplia espalda perlada en sudor, mientras cada movimiento lento y profundo del muchacho acababa en una embestida recibida en su interior. Parsimoniosas, insondables, intensas. Como si cada vez que entraba en ella buscara llegar más y más a su límite.

Era la sensación a la que Yoru se había acostumbrado durante años. La que querría seguir sintiendo cada día de su vida, hasta que su corazón se extinguiera: el calor de su pecho formado encontrándose a milímetros de distancia con el suyo, separándose solo para volver a tocarse como si bailaran en una sincronía perfecta. Sus firmes y masculinas caderas apresadas entre sus muslos, cerrando la posibilidad de que más distancia ocurriera entre sus cuerpos. La voz grave ahogándose en el hueco de su cuello en gemidos inentendibles y aguados por su aliento cálido. Las manos enormes sujetando su cintura y aferrándose a su cabello entre la cabeza y la almohada, acercando ahora sus rostros en un beso lento y húmedo.

La mirada miel penetró la suya cuando unió frente con frente, como si pudiera verla a través de las gruesas pestañas, y la vista nublada por la poca visibilidad y el deseo. El cabello negro en su color natural pegado a su rostro, y el temblor de sus amplios hombros era su forma de implorar permiso para moverse más rápido. Sintió los largos dedos enterrarse en su cadera, levantándola de las sábanas heladas para nunca perder contacto. Sus dientes succionándole el labio inferior al límite de su contención. Yoru le barrió la espalda desnuda con sus dígitos, sujetándose a su cuello, tirando de los cabellos de su nuca. Juraba que podía contar con el tacto la hilera de pequeños lunares en la base de su cráneo, justo donde se pinzaba su piel por la sensación de placer que acababa de producirle con ese gesto. Su propia cabeza cayó hacia atrás cuando Osamu dejó un trazo de besos infinitos en su hombro, elevando su cadera y enterrándose en ella ahora con un ritmo que estaba a punto de apagar su mente. Acelerando sus movimientos con esa misma certeza que mantenía desde el principio. Se sentía tan bien que podría jurar, iba a morir. Como si su mente se nublara y todo en el mundo desapareciera menos él. Y solo pudo expresarlo llamando su nombre tantas veces como las embestidas sin descanso le permitían tener pensamientos conexos.

Era la misma sensación de amor y plenitud que la llenaba desde hacía años. Desde esa primera vez a sus diecisiete que la hizo llorar cuando, al fin, estuvo en ella. Cuando temblando se abrazó a él, sin poder concebir que eso estuviera ocurriendo. Cuando la sujetó contra su piel desnuda y susurró palabras de calma en su oído para acallar el dolor, secándole las mejillas con sus labios. Esperando por ella a cada segundo. Y cada vez después de esa.

Era conocer tanto su cuerpo, que adivinaba el significado de cada cadencia en su voz, la urgencia con la que mordía su cuello y la delicadeza de sus labios pidiendo disculpas. Como la sensación ahora de sus caderas golpeando más fuerte cada segundo y enterrándose en el mismo punto una y otra vez, hasta que ya nada pudo recordar. Las paredes blancas brillaron tanto que solo pudo cerrar los ojos con fuerza antes de volver a abrirlos y jurar ver el universo estallar a través del techo de la habitación. Clavar sus dedos en la piel de su espalda, sujetando su cuello. Sentir la bola de fuego en su bajo abdomen esparcirse desde la punta de sus pies hasta colmar cada átomo de su cuerpo. Y el grito ahogado de Osamu contra su piel ruborizada al llegar a la cúspide de su propia colina, enterrándose en ella como si quisiera vivir en su interior para siempre siguió al suyo como complementándose. Abrazándola como si temiera que desapareciera en la bruma. Su respiración se volvió más aguda contra su cuello. Yoru juró que su propio nombre escapó de los labios masculinos cuando besó bajo su oreja, haciéndole cosquillas con la nariz.

Suspendidos en un tiempo eterno, permanecieron abrazados como si no pudieran separarse. Y es que no querían hacerlo. Como cada vez desde hacía cinco años.

Aún desnuda, con la espalda contra su pecho, lo sintió besar su hombro dejando un trazo invisible como si la acariciara con una pluma. Rio ahogando el sonido. El reloj marcaba las cuatro de la mañana, y si querían estar lo suficientemente despiertos para el partido de los _MSBY Black Jackals _contra los _Eagle Adlers,_ debían dormirse en ese instante. Movió el cuello hasta su hombro para encontrarse con los mechones oscuros que reposaban en él, cuando Osamu apoyó su frente.

—Tsumu va a matarnos si no vamos mañana por quedarnos dormidos. Lo sabes, ¿no?

—Es de lo único que habla desde hace semanas —murmuró haciéndole cosquillas en la piel aún tibia. El aroma a agua era permanente en ella—. Su primer partido con Hinata y es contra Kageyama. Está insoportable.

Yoru acarició con ternura sus brazos, haciendo que el agarre se volviera más fuerte y contenido. Sentía que no importaba el frío impiadoso que hacía a esas horas en la oscuridad de Hyogo. Levantó una de sus enormes manos hasta su rostro y la besó con delicadeza. Habló aún con su piel contra los labios helados.

—Y con Sakusa y Bokuto de compañeros. ¡Esas fotos van a ser increíbles!

Osamu ahogó una risa sonora contra su hombro, tan suave como la fría piel de su rostro. La pasión por la fotografía de su novia había crecido tanto hasta llevarla a seguirla como carrera. El orgullo que sintió por ella cuando ganó su primer concurso se replicó cientos de veces más en cada exposición, trabajo publicado e incluso cada viaje que la alejaba de él durante semanas. No era lo que más disfrutaba. De hecho, trataba de no decirle que odiaba con toda el alma no verla por más de tres días seguidos. Como de hecho, ocurrió hasta la tarde anterior, cuando Yoru regresó de las montañas de Hokkaido. Pero amaba verla feliz, y su propia empresa requería tanto su atención que podía sobrevivir tranquilamente esos períodos sin pasarla mal. Porque _Onigiri Miya_ era todo un éxito, y Yoru no podía estar más orgullosa de él.

—Tengo que ir desde temprano para preparar el puesto —le susurró, sintiendo el cansancio—. ¿Vienes conmigo?

Sonrió levantando una delgada ceja oscura. Los ojos azules iluminados por la tenue luz de las farolas callejeras.

—Solo si te duermes ahora. El trayecto es largo y necesitas descansar.

Osamu sacudió el negro cabello de lado a lado. El rostro contenido en una mueca de risa.

—¿Desde cuándo suenas como abuela?

—¿De quién es la culpa de que estemos despiertos?

Rió con ganas. Besó su espalda incontables veces más antes de arrastrar las mantas sobre ellos, acomodando su rostro entre el hueco de su cuello y conciliar el sueño. Iba a ser un día largo y sabiendo que era juego que su hermano esperaba desde hace años, sería emocionante.

.

.

Kotarou Bokuto y Shoyou Hinata parecían de esas personas que no tenían punto medio: pasaban de cero a mil millones en solo un parpadeo, y lo agotaban solo de verlos interactuar. Dos niños golpeando los asientos del enorme autobús negro con la inscripción _MBSY Black Jackals_ en sus costados. Kiyoomi Sakusa bajó antes que nadie, porque el rematador germofóbico no toleraba estar encerrado con una horda de compañeros ni un segundo más. Ese barbijo blanco pronto se integraría al pálido rostro, y hasta pensó en regalarle uno que tuviera patrones de lunares e hiciera juego con su frente cubierta en rizos oscuros. Era un imbécil necesario, pensó. Porque esas muñecas flexibles lo hacían un jugador tan potente que necesitaba enviarle pases como requería respirar.

Atsumu Miya peinó su rubio cabello con la mano derecha, poniendo un pie en el suelo. Le parecía increíble que ese partido se llevara a cabo en Sendai y no en Tokio. Pero necesitarían ganar unos cuantos juegos para que cambiaran de sede, y ahí su nombre brillaría como nadie.

Los gritos histéricos de varias chicas en un rincón junto a la puerta de entrada sonaron fuerte en su oído, auditivamente molestándolo tal cual ocurría en su época de preparatoria. Algunos hábitos no cambiaban, aparentemente.

Bokuto mostraba sus músculos y riendo enviaba un signo de paz con sus dedos, haciéndolas chillar a mayor volumen. Nunca creyó que tuviera algo similar a Sakusa cuando los dos entraron al enorme edificio para escapar al alboroto. Y los flashes comenzaron, porque una pequeña comitiva de reporteros los vio entrar y aun cuando fueran respetuosos en cuanto a su espacio personal, las fotos sin permiso ocurrían. Su mente entonces, voló solo por un momento. Cuando vio a una pequeña niña frente a él con una cámara hogareña y su padre levantándola en sus hombros para que le pudiera tomar una fotografía a mejor ángulo. Era algo tan familiar que la molestia de su pecho desapareció hasta reemplazarlo por calidez.

—¡Lo siento! Creo que quiere tomarte una foto.

—¿No quieres salir conmigo en la fotografía?

El blanco rostro regordete de pronto se teñido de un tibio tono rosado ante la sonrisa de costado del altísimo muchacho. La pequeña asintió con delicadeza y su padre la bajó hasta el nivel del suelo para que se acercara a Atsumu. Preparó la cámara con las manos algo temblorosas, pidiendo disculpas por adelantado. El menor de los gemelos había tenido que aprender a armarse de paciencia para tratar con los fans, y siempre ponía en práctica cada partícula de los libros que leyó para calmar su mal carácter.

—¿Quiere que la tome yo? Así puede salir en la foto junto a ellos.

Esa voz. Esa voz seria reconocible en medio de una multitud. La misma que le grito desde una multitud innumerables veces, para darle ánimos o para decirle que era un idiota. La genética se detuvo cinco años antes, porque cuando levantó la vista y el rostro blanco de Yoru estuvo en su campo de foco le pareció observar a la chica de último año de preparatoria que saltó sobre él para felicitarlo por su último partido. Y a su mejor amiga desde que aprendió cómo gatear.

Los ojos azules reflejando la luz del sol en los amplios ventanales como zafiros iluminados, y el cabello negro sobre los hombros pequeños enmarcaban su rostro con pecas sorprendentemente numerosas para ser invierno.

—¡Muchas gracias, señorita!— dijo amablemente el hombre, dándole la cámara con cuidado. Atsumu se incorporó junto a él cuando el padre tomó a su hija en brazos.

—Si. Muchas gracias, _señorita._

El tono burlón la hizo viajar tantos años al pasado como le fueron posibles. Como si en todos esos años, nada hubiera cambiado. Y claro que lo había hecho. Y claro que no.

Cinco años atrás, cuando la bomba contenida que era su relación estalló por los aires, algo se quebró. La amistad, la confianza, ese lazo invisible que permanecía impoluto desde que gritaron los tres juntos en algún lugar entre las góndolas de cereales y arroz. Y por más que el sentimiento de querer recuperar lo perdido siempre estuviera presente, algo más también se encontraba ahí: Atsumi Miya no sabía lo que era no estar enamorado de Yoru Asekawa.

Diecisiete años era mucho tiempo como para superarlo en pocos meses. Y su tercer año de preparatoria supo transcurrir en una concentración de entrenamientos brutales, trabajo como vice capitán y preparación para su futuro como atleta profesional. Atsumu sabía que su hermano gemelo y Yoru eran pareja. Lo sabía y estaba feliz por ambos. Pero no significaba que no doliera como el mismo averno, y por eso se alejó.

Un año tardó en volver a tener conversaciones que no tuvieran que ver con el colegio. Un año y medio en volver juntos a casa. Dos años en total en volver a lo que solían ser, con una diferencia: su pecho parecía más liviano.

—¡Una más solo por si acaso! —la escuchó decir. La sonrisa clara y nítida de siempre.

¿Que como fue su relación con Osamu todo ese tiempo? Osamu era su hermano. No importaba lo que ocurriera, ese apático hijo de perra era la mitad de él separada del cigoto que su madre parió nueve meses más tarde. Después de lo que pasó, estaba seguro de que pasara lo que pasara, ese hijo de puta siempre estaría a su lado. Incluso cuando no quisiera seguir jugando profesionalmente como él. Porque siempre estarían juntos. Hasta el fin de los tiempos, en camas conjuntas, pateandose mutuamente hasta que los desconectaran de la vida. Y él tendría una existencia mejor. Eso se lo había propuesto tiempo atrás.

—¡Se lo agradezco mucho!—. El hombre se inclinó numerosas veces antes de voltear hacia él. La pequeña lo imitó.

—¡Eres mi favorito junto con Hinata-kun!

Atsumu no pudo evitar estallar en risa.

—¡Soy mucho mejor que él! _¿No crees?_

—Pero él es menos engreído…

La carcajada de Yoru quedó atragantada en su garganta, como un escupitajo tragado a tiempo. Los ojos vengativos del rubio la enfocaron queriendo asesinarla en el lugar.

Padre e hija se alejaron hacia la arena de vóley, seguramente para tomar sus asientos pronto antes de que se llenara aún más. Los murmullos potentes llenaron el espacio en blanco presente entre los dos muchachos, ahora viéndose a los ojos con una media sonrisa. Yoru parpadeó varias veces antes de hablar.

—Ese peinado te queda horrendo.

—Te siguen gustando las galletas, ¿no?

Yoru le lanzó un manotazo alto, perfectamente apuntado al mechón de cabello claro al costado de su cabeza. Pasaban los años y continuaba llamándola gorda de la forma más pasiva-agresiva del universo. Atsumu rio sujetando su muñeca con unos reflejos de gato, llevándola hacia su cuerpo ante la mirada de un montón de fans que gritaban en desconsuelo ante la escena que rompía sus corazones.

Cinco meses era mucho tiempo para no verse más que por video llamadas y conversaciones de medianoche. Yoru trabajaba como fotógrafa a contra reloj de los entrenamientos de Atsumu y sus comunicaciones se vieron reducidas todo ese tiempo. Ver a su mejor amiga era un alivio. Más en esa arena. Más en ese juego. Los brazos delgados se colaron bajo sus axilas, cerrándose fuertemente tras la amplia espalda, dejando que ese calor tan familiar la invadiera nuevamente. Esa sensación que jamás cambiaría, no importaba los años que transcurrieran.

Y ese abrazo se sintió a paz.

Todo estaba bien.

Osamu se había propuesto un juego mental para pasar el tiempo hasta que el juego comenzara: contar cuantas personas lo confundían con su hermano cuando se acercaban a comprar onigiris. Era un error palpable, ya que muchos comenzaron a disfrutar del deporte en una época reciente ignorando que Atsumu tuviera un gemelo deportista en preparatoria. Cada exclamación escuchada a lo lejos levantaba una sonrisa disimulada tras un _Gracias, ¡vuelva pronto!_

Volver a encontrar a varios jugadores de su época de estudiante tampoco le resultó extraño: Tadashi Yamaguchi del Karasuno y el colocador de Fukurodani, Keiji Akaashi fueron claros ejemplos de ello. Y cada uno había seguido el deseo de lo que realmente querían hacer, ya fuera dentro o fuera de una arena de voleibol.

Por eso, al mirar a la duela cuando las luces se volvieron brillante y los anunciadores gritaron el nombre de su hermano, su pecho se llenó de orgullo. Porque verlo ahí, entrando de la mano de un niño acompañante y discutiendo con Kiyomi Sakusa fue algo que sabía muy profundo, terminaría por ocurrir.

Ahí estaba él, con su sueño cumpliéndose. Ahí estaba Atsumu, con el suyo propio.

—Parece que tendremos que esperar a nuestra vejez para ver quien tuvo una mejor vida, Tsumu…

Murmuró para si. Y como si hubiera sido posible la existencia de un lazo invisible entre gemelos, Atsumu volteó la vista hacia él. La sonrisa de costado, la ceja oscura levantada y esa expresión de pedantería absoluta en su maldito rostro. No hizo falta que levantara la mano para saludarlo, o el dedo mayor para mandarlo a la mierda. Esa mirada lo dijo todo.

Ese partido sería el que usaría para refregarle en plena cara lo feliz que era. Porque Atsumu Miya tenía a tres monstruos rematadores bailando a su compás. Y estaba teniendo el momento de su vida.

.

.

—Tsumu, ustedes ganaron. ¿Por qué tienes esa cara de muerte?

Sentada en el sillón simple de la sala de Akemi Miya, la joven de ojos azules trataba de comprender a su amigo mientras lo observaba refunfuñar por el partido del día anterior en Sendai. Decidieron volver a la casa materna de los gemelos para pasar algo más de tiempo juntos, y esa tarde se sentía tan reconfortantemente hogareña que dolía.

—¡Cállate! ¡Tobio-kun se cree la gran cosa!

Atsumu estaba realmente cabreado. Yoru contuvo la risa, dirigiendo su mirada hacia su novio, esperando que no fuera tan cruel de seguir buscándole pele...

—No_ se cree_. Es una de las estrellas emergentes de Japón.

Carcajeó. Era obvio que iba a seguir buscándole pelea.

—¿¡Y yo que soy!? —vociferó indignado. Yoru deseó que Osamu de verdad tuviera piedad.

—El tipo que falló el saque inicial.

Claro que no la tuvo.

—_¡SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!_

La familia Miya aún vivía en Hyogo, en la exacta misma casa donde los gemelos crecieron. Sacando los cambios tecnológicos en esos cinco años transcurridos desde que todo ocurrió, la casa continuaba inalterada. Incluso la habitación compartida que solían ocupar permanecía detenida en el tiempo. Akemi se había encargado de dejarla intacta para cuando sus hijos la visitaran, pudieran tener su noche de hermanos y esta vez, sin romper nada.

Luego de graduarse de preparatoria, tomaron caminos totalmente opuestos. Siempre siguiendo lo que querían hacer. Lo que necesitaban hacer. Aún así, algunas veces al año, cuando la agenda de ambos lo permitía, volvían a casa para pasar tiempo con sus padres y competir por quién de los dos tenía más cosas interesantes que contar.

Veintitrés años, y los gemelos Miya no habían cambiado en lo más mínimo.

—¿Por qué no dejas de quejarte y te alegras por tu victoria, descerebrado? —le dijo la joven de cabello negro con los brazos en jara sobre su cintura—. ¡Hice unas tomas geniales y ni siquiera me diste las gracias! ¡Vivo de esto! Podría cobrarte, ¿sabías?

—¿Qué? ¿Necesitas un equipo nuevo y también vas a venderlas entre mis millones de fans?

Ninguno de los dos sería capaz jamás de soltar la anécdota de cómo sus fotos se esparcieron por Inarizaki, y Yoru terminó con un lente nuevo. Nunca. Jamás.

—No me burlaría de alguien que tiene fotografías tuyas de niño desnudo en una bañera.

—¡Eres la peor!

Y una mano enorme despeinó su cabeza, impulsándose sobre ella levemente como si quisiera inmovilizarla. Las risas de Yoru y Atsumu parecieron tejerse como un telar de hilos delgados y colores perfectos. Osamu miró a su hermano, tomando una galleta antes de respaldarse en los cojines.

—¿Qué pasará ahora? Se supone que entras en concentración la semana próxima, ¿no?

—Si —le respondió volviendo al tiempo presente—. El torneo comienza el próximo mes. Así que será un campamento intensivo. Tanto tiempo con esos tres imbéciles va a volverme loco.

—Los llamas imbéciles, pero estabas pasándolo de lujo —le dijo estirando sus brazos con la cámara en mano para enseñarle una fotografía por el visor digital—. Mira tu rostro.

Y el lente de Yoru no mentía. Porque la expresión de Atsumu mientras lanzaba el balón durante el juego era una de absoluta felicidad. Esa que solo aparecía en una arena. Y ahora controlándolo todo, gobernándolo todo.

—Y además Aran-san te envió felicitaciones. ¿Seguro que te cambiaste la ropa interior luego de eso?

Osamu esquivó el golpe de Atsumu casi con maestría. Como si tantos años de entrenamiento aún permanecieran en su cuerpo.

—¡Cállate y demuestra tu envidia de otra forma! —espetó con el rostro rojo de furia. Claro que su hermano permanecía serio y sin modificaciones en el suyo.

—Me felicita cada vez que hablamos por _Onigiri Miya._ No necesito estar celoso.

—¡No vas a quitarme la gloria!

Y la joven se levantó con un suspiro abandonando los delicados labios. Era vivir su vida desde cero.

—Voy a buscar más té.

Yoru ignoró mágicamente cada puñetazo y patada teledirigida entre los gemelos sentados en el sofá mientras tomaba la jarra semivacía. Los pies descalzos sonaron secos contra las tablas de madera lustradas del piso hasta hacerla desaparecer tras la puerta de la cocina. La escena era tan extrañamente familiar que no podrían decir si pertenecía a un solo instante en sus vidas, o era un deja vu de millones de situaciones.

Atsumu sonrió imperceptiblemente viendo su espalda pequeña pasar tras el marco en colores oscuros. El cabello largo y negro, suelto pasando sus hombros. Los pasos casi de libélula. Esa desgraciada no había cambiado en nada desde que la conocía, y estaba seguro de que sería una anciana horrible y llena de arrugas todavía con las características de su mejor amiga en ella.

—Tsumu...—la voz de Osamu sonó a sus espaldas. El rostro que espejaba su carne lo observaba serio, inexpresivo, y con los brazos cruzados sentado a su lado en el sofá de tres cuerpos—. Agradecería que dejaras de mirarle el trasero a mi novia.

Superar a Yoru no había sido sencillo. Casi dos años tomó para que el corazón del menor de los Miya sanara por completo. Para que su amistad volviera a surgir y mutara en la maravillosa relación que tenían ahora. Pero eso no quitaba que no pudiera sonrojarse a más no poder por frases de ese estilo. Tampoco gritar desde el tope de sus pulmones.

—¡No estaba mirando el trasero de nadie, grandísimo idiota!

Osamu ladeó la cabeza, asumiendo creerle. Sabía que iba a reaccionar así, y eso era música para sus oídos. Pero el rostro de su hermano permaneció en una sonrisa ligera, casi tímida. Tan llena de sentimiento que le pareció impropia de él. Más aún cuando su voz sonó nuevamente, murmurando algo solo para ellos. En confidencia.

—Solo pensaba, que habiendo ocho mil millones de personas en el mundo...—dijo. Osamu siguió cada uno de sus lineamientos con el rostro pasivo —. Creo que fuimos bastante afortunados en conocerla a ella.

El silencio entre ambos pareció durar una eternidad en solo tres segundos. Y entonces, Osamu habló.

—Es increíble que un desgraciado sin corazón como tú sea capaz de decir cosas tan sentidas como esa.

Claro que iba a responderle eso.

—_¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL, SAMU!_

De ocho mil millones de personas en el mundo, los tres se habían encontrado en una sola ciudad. En un solo vecindario. A solo calles.

Eso era tener verdadera suerte.


End file.
